


It's time for (p)leasure

by TSihek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem "Experiment" setzt Lestrade Holmes die Pistole auf die Brust: entweder eine vierwöchige Entziehungskur in einer geschlossenen Nervenklinik, oder...  ---   Lest selbst, für was er sich entscheidet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s time for (p)leasure!

 

Es war eigentümlich ruhig in der Baker Street 221B, als Watson an diesem Abend nach Hause kam. Müde vom diesmal sehr anstrengenden Dienst im Krankenhaus und dem anschließenden Einkauf war er die 17 Stufen zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung hochgestiegen. 

Oben erwartete ihn Dunkelheit und es war kühler, als er es gewohnt war. Holmes liebte offenes Feuer, wie er vor kurzem festgestellt hatte. Sobald die ein wenig wärmeren Sommertage vergangen waren und der Herbst mit seinem Regen und seinen für London so typischen dichten Nebeln Einzug gehalten hatte, brannte fast jeden Tag ein Feuer im Kamin des Wohnzimmers. 

Watson hatte sich daran gewöhnt und genoss die knisternde Gemütlichkeit inzwischen. Woher Holmes das Holz hatte, blieb ihm jedoch nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Es war jedoch nicht weiter wichtig und so fragte er nicht danach.   
Denn eine solche Frage an Holmes hätte ihm unweigerlich [style type=“italic“]diesen Blick[/style] eingebracht.   
Dabei bildete er sich ein, dass er Holmes brillantem Geist hin und wieder sogar folgen konnte. Was – nach Holmes eigenen Worten – nur wenigen gelang. 

War es eingebildet zu sagen, dass er darüber stolz war? Wohl kaum. 

Nun brachte er die vollen Einkaufstüten in die Küche und begann den Inhalt in die Schränke zu räumen. Es hatte sich inzwischen so eingependelt, dass er sich um den Einkauf kümmerte, während Holmes die Waschmaschine belud und anschließend die Wäsche in den Trockner stopfte. Watson hatte darauf bestanden, dass der welteinzige Consulting Detective wenigstens diesen Teil an der gemeinsamen Hausarbeit erledigte. Zu seiner Überraschung schien es sogar etwas zu sein, was Holmes gerne tat, denn er tat es ohne zu murren, gründlich und regelmäßig. Hin und wieder bügelte er sogar.   
Watson hatte versucht zu verstehen, warum das so war, hatte aber bald aufgegeben. Einen Sherlock Holmes konnte man nicht verstehen. 

In der Wohnung regte sich noch immer nichts und auch aus Holmes Schlafzimmer drang kein Laut.   
Nun doch etwas besorgt klopfte Watson energisch an die Tür. „Sherlock? Sind Sie da drin? Alles in Ordnung?“

Es kam keine Antwort. 

Watson, der entgegen Holmes durchaus den Begriff [style type=“italic“]Privatsphäre[/style] mit Inhalt füllen konnte, zögerte. Er hatte diesen Raum der Wohnung noch nie betreten, nicht mal einen Blick durch die nur sehr selten offene Tür gewagt. Dies war allein Holmes Refugium, so wie auch er es nicht duldete, dass der Detektiv [style type=“italic“]sein[/style] Schlafzimmer betrat. Nicht, dass dieser sich daran störte, wenn Watson ihn mit Blicken erdolchte, wenn er es dennoch mal wieder getan hatte. 

Nun ließ ihn Sorge vor der verschlossenen Tür verharren. „Sherlock?“, rief er noch einmal und wieder blieb alles still. 

Der Detektiv war in letzter Zeit immer unruhiger und irgendwie nervöser geworden.   
Seit ihrem letzten größere Auftrag - wenn man die [style type=“italic“]Spielchen[/style], zu denen Moriarty ihn gezwungen hatte denn als solchen bezeichnen konnte – war nichts geschehen, was den wachen und nach Herausforderungen lechzenden Geist diese Mannes hätte auch nur ansatzweise beschäftigen können. 

Nach einem Diebstahl, den Holmes innerhalb einer halben Stunde aufklärte, hatte Lestrade Watson zur Seite genommen.   
[style type=“italic“]“Watson, passen Sie auf ihn auf“, hatte der DI ihn eindringlich gewarnt und einen sorgenvollen Blick zu Holmes geworfen. „Er langweilt sich und wenn er sich langweilt kommt er auf dumme Gedanken. Meist endet das in obskuren Experimenten oder er…“  
Lestrade hatte geschluckt und ihn und sich so gedreht, dass Holmes ihre Gesichter garantiert nicht mehr sehen konnte.   
Watson hatte sich gefragt, ob Holmes von den Lippen lesen konnte und wollte Lestrade schon danach fragen, als dieser fortfuhr: „Er nimmt Drogen, harte Drogen, wenn er nichts hat um sich damit zu beschäftigen. Und dann kommt er auf die blödsinnigsten Ideen.“

„Was für Ideen?“ Ein kalter Schauer war Watson über den Rücken gelaufen. Er kannte inzwischen Holmes fast morbide Freude an gefährlichen Situationen. Ein von Drogen benebelter Geist… noch dazu mit Holmes’ Genialität…. 

„Anders als die meisten, die körperlich ausgeknockt sind wenn sie Drogen nehmen, merkt man Holmes den Konsum manchmal erst an, wenn er aktiv wird. Seine Körperbeherrschung ist so ausgeprägt, dass er sich noch sicher bewegen kann, wenn andere schon kaum mehr lallen könnten und schon längst geistig abgedriftet sind. Doch was er dann in solchen Zeiten anstellt ist…“

„Was tuscheln Sie beide da?“, waren sie von einem herrischen Holmes unterbrochen worden, der näher gekommen war. 

Lestrade warf Watson einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Denken Sie an meine Warnung. Passen Sie auf ihn auf!“ Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu seinen Leuten um irgendetwas Belangloses zu besprechen. 

„Was wollte er von Ihnen?“, hatte Holmes zu Wissen verlangt, als er ihn erreicht hatte.

Watson hatte ihn mit einer ausweichenden Antwort abgespeist, die Holmes ihm natürlich nicht abgenommen hatte. Doch er hatte es darauf beruhen lassen und Watson konnte sich mit Lestrades Warnung auseinandersetzen.[/style]

Dies alles fiel ihm nun wieder ein. Jenes Gespräch lag nun schon wieder einige Wochen zurück und in der Zwischenzeit [style type=“italic“]hatte[/style] Holmes diverse Experimente durchgeführt über die Watson gerade eher nicht näher nachdenken wollte. 

Die Tür von Holmes Schlafzimmer war immer noch zu und es regte sich [style type=“italic“]noch immer[/style] kein Laut.   
Entschlossen drückte Watson die Klinke herunter und stellte fest, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen war.   
Irgendwie erstaunte ihn das nicht. 

Langsam schob er die Tür auf und knipste das Licht an. 

Der Raum war – von den für ein Schlafzimmer typischen Einrichtungsgegenständen und dem Chaos, das sich überall ausbreitete abgesehen – leer. 

Von Holmes war keine Spur zu entdecken, doch was Watson stattdessen sah, ließ ihn verwirrt ins Zimmer gehen. Ratlos betrachtete er dann die Schminkutensilien und diverse andere typisch weibliche Stylingprodukte, die auf einer wuchtigen Kommode in wildem Durcheinander mit typisch männlichem Aftershave und einem Rasiermesser lagen. 

Hatte Holmes Damenbesuch gehabt? Hier?  
Watson sah sich im Zimmer um, registrierte eher nebenbei das zwar frisch bezogene Bett – Holmes liebte frische Bettwäsche – das aber völlig zerwühlt war. Teils ordentlich gefaltete, teils achtlos hingeworfene Kleidung entging ihm ebenso wenig, wie eine offenbar hastig aufgerissene Packung Nikotinpflaster.   
Bücher stapelten sich mit Notizen auf dem Boden und auf einem Stuhl. Der Kleiderschrank war geschlossen, doch als Watson ihn öffnete blickte er verblüfft auf die penibel darin eingeordnete Kleidung. Offenbar ging Holmes mit seiner Kleidung ebenso narzistisch-nachlässig um, wie er es mit seinem Körper tat. Oder wie sonst passten perfekt manikürte Fingernägel mit einem selbstzerstörerischen Drogenkonsum zusammen? 

Langsam schloss er die Schranktür wieder. Er entdeckte immer noch Seiten an Holmes, die ihm neu waren.   
Watson drehte sich noch einmal um die eigene Achse und sah sich im Zimmer um. Nun erspähte er, am Boden auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, Holmes Halbschuhe, die er heiß und innig liebte und praktisch immer trug. Daneben standen die halbhohen Jodphur-Stiefel, die er sich erst kürzlich in Erwartung des nasskalten Winterwetters gekauft hatte. 

Watsons Verwirrung steigerte sich in Sorge. Wo war Holmes?   
Und wichtiger noch? Was war geschehen?

Ein neuer Auftrag hätte ihn sicher nicht ohne Schuhe auf die Straße gehen lassen. So wie Holmes auf seine stets korrekte Kleidung achtete? Nein. Watson konnte also definitiv ausschließen, dass Holmes das Haus verlassen hatte.   
ABER. WO. WAR. ER. DANN?

Das Klingeln seines Handys rief ihn in das Wohnzimmer zurück und er griff hastig danach. Das Display zeigte jedoch, anders als gehofft, Lestrades Nummer an. 

„Ja, Watson hier?“, meldete er sich und konnte die Anspannung nicht ganz aus der Stimme verbannen. War das nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass der DI sich meldete? Zudem auf seinem und nicht auf Holmes Handy, das achtlos auf einem kleinen Tisch lag, wie Watson gerade sah. 

„Watson? Ich schicke Ihnen einen Wagen vorbei. Holmes hat sich mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht und ich möchte Sie dabei haben.“

„Was…?“

„Keine Zeit für Fragen. Der Wagen ist in zwei Minuten bei Ihnen.“

Watson nahm das Handy vom Ohr und starrte ratlos darauf. Was war passiert? 

 

• • •


	2. Chapter 2

Nun saß Watson müde und durchaus hungrig am Bett eines noch immer geschminkten Holmes, der seinen Drogenrausch ausschlief. 

Wie von Lestrade vorhergesagt – und von Watson befürchtet – hatte Holmes aus purer Langeweile Drogen genommen. Dann hatte er sich, vielleicht auch schon vorher, wer wusste das schon, in einem Kostümverleih ein aufreizendes knapp sitzendes Abendkleid aus smaragdgrüner Seide, dazu passende Schuhe und eine Handtasche geliehen. 

Als Straßendame herausgeputzt und aufreizend, aber durchaus gekonnt geschminkt, war er dann quasi auf die Jagd gegangen. Was er damit herausfinden oder beweisen wollte konnte niemand sagen. 

Fest stand jedoch, dass er in einer Bar von mehreren Männern angesprochen worden war. Sie hatten ihn für eine Dirne gehalten und seinem Aufzug nach hatte er auch genau diesen Eindruck erwecken wollen.   
Watson kam nicht umhin einzugestehen, dass Holmes mit Abendkleid, High heels, nach hinten gegeelten Haaren, die die Locken noch mehr betonten und Make up [style type=“italic“]verdammt[/style] gut ausgesehen hatte… wenn man glaubte eine Frau vor sich zu haben. Sogar zwar kleine, aber deutlich sichtbare Brüste waren vorhanden gewesen. Sie hatten sich beim späteren Ausziehen als Silikonprodukte, die in einen BH eingenäht worden waren, herausgestellt. 

Holmes, dem die Männer wohl irgendwann zu aufdringlich geworden waren – oder hatten sie gemerkt, dass er ein Mann war? – hatte begonnen sich handgreiflich zu wehren und da er ein guter Kämpfer und trotz seiner schlanken Gestalt sehr kräftig und agil war, hatte es etliche blutige Schrammen gegeben, bevor er von den anderen hatte getrennt werden können. 

Zwei bullige Typen hatten ihn festgehalten, während die Polizei informiert worden war. Als die Polizisten dann – glücklicherweise – Holmes hinter der Verkleidung erkannten, hatten sie Lestrade informiert und der wiederum hatte Watson dazugeholt. Denn aus Erfahrung hatte er gewusst, dass ein von Drogen benebelter Holmes noch unberechenbarer und schwerer zu lenken war als sonst. 

Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte Watson Holmes aber mit lediglich nur einigen Worten dazu gebracht ihm friedlich wie ein Lamm nach draußen in den bereitstehenden Wagen zu begleiten. 

In einer Klinik war er durchgecheckt und als stabil nach Hause entlassen worden.   
Nun lag er hier in der Obhut seines Wohnungsgenossen und Arztes und schlief. 

Watson stützte müde den Kopf in die Hände. Holmes Verkleidung war wirklich gut gewesen.   
Nachdem die Polizisten und Lestrade gegangen waren, hatte er als erstes seinen schlafenden Freund – zum Glück war dieser friedlich und folgsam in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen und hatte sich auf sein Bett gelegt – von dem Abendkleid und den Schuhen befreit. 

Der BH mit den Silikonbrüsten ließ Watson grinsen. Insgeheim gab er aber zu, dass Holmes zwar ein wenig maskulin gewirkt hatte – woher dieser Eindruck wohl gekommen war? – aber dennoch sehr wohl als Frau hatte durchgehen können. Einer verdammt [style type=“italic“]heißen[/style] Frau wohlgemerkt. Die schmalen Wangen und von Rouge dezent betonten Wangenknochen, der rote Lippenstift auf den vollen Lippen, dessen Nuance die blasse Haut und die dunklen Locken perfekt betonte und das teils silbergraue, teils grüne Augenmakeup, das exakt Holmes Augenfarbe widerspiegelte… [style type=“italic“]woher konnte er das?[/style] Oder hatte ihm jemand geholfen? Es sah jedenfalls sehr gut aus und betonte die Vorzüge von Holmes schmalem, ebenmäßigem Gesicht. 

Watson bezweifelte, das Holmes sich hatte helfen lassen. Er nahm nur ungern Hilfe an, nicht einmal von ihm. 

Ein weiteres Grinsen entlockte ihm der enge Slip, den er getragen hatte. Ein durchaus im Schnitt weibliches Kleidungsstück, hatte es seine wie Watson feststellte durchaus beeindruckende Männlichkeit so flach zusammengedrückt, dass unter dem engen Kleid keine verräterische Wölbung sichtbar gewesen war. Wie unbequem und vielleicht sogar schmerzhaft das gewesen sein muss konnte sich Watson nur vorstellen. 

Normalerweise hätte er Holmes diesen sogar angelassen, doch rebellierte sein medizinischer Verstand als er sah, wie eng das Material war. Das konnte nicht gut für Holmes sein. Kurz entschlossen zog er ihn aus. Mit den halterlosen schwarzen Nylonstrümpfen verfuhr er genauso. 

Da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das Make up entfernen sollte – ein nasser Waschlappen hatte nur geringen Erfolgt gezeigt – beließ er es, wie es war. 

Holmes hatte von all dem nicht viel mitbekommen. Erst als Watson ihn zugedeckt und die Decke um ihn herum festgesteckt hatte, hatte er etwas Unverständliches gemurmelt, sich zusammengerollt und war in einen tieferen Schlaf versunken. 

Sein vernehmlich knurrender Magen erinnerte Watson daran, dass er nun endlich etwas essen sollte. Zumal er mit ziemlichem Grausen daran dachte, was ihn erwartete, wenn Holmes erwachte.   
Von Lestrade wusste er, dass Holmes sich weigerte nach einem Drogenrausch irgendwelche Medikamente zu nehmen, die den zu erwartenden Entzug mildern würden. Die Folge war ein Cold Turkey. 

Um das mit Holmes durchzuziehen brauchte er starke Nerven und das ging nicht mit leerem Magen. 

Nach einer kurzen Kontrolle von Holmes Puls- und Blutdruck stand er entschlossen auf und ging in die Küche um sich ein Abendessen – inzwischen wohl eher einen Mitternachtsimbiss – zuzubereiten. 

• • •

Einige Stunden später ging es dann los. 

Von einem unruhigen Stöhnen aufgeweckt, erkannte Watson den kalten Schweiß im Gesicht und das deutliche Zittern des noch schlafenden Holmes als die ersten Anzeichen des einsetzenden Entzuges. 

Er hatte vorsorglich einen Eimer, trockene und feuchte Tücher, eine Flasche Wasser und einen unzerbrechlichen Becher bereitgestellt.   
Sein Arztkoffer stand geöffnet neben ihm, die Notfallmedikamente für Kreislauf, Blutdruck und was sonst noch so alles passieren konnte, lagen bereit. 

Doch war [style type=“italic“]er[/style] bereit? 

Er mochte diesen exzentrischen Mann, der da wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm lag, inzwischen recht gerne. Er hatte ihn sogar von Anfang an gemocht.   
Im Krieg, und auch davor, hatte er viel gesehen und erlebt. Es gab nicht viel, was ihn verblüffen konnte. Holmes konnte es und tat es immer wieder. Zudem sorgte er dafür, dass sein Leben alles andere als ruhig und gleichförmig verlief. Einen Umstand, den er sehr begrüßte. 

Inzwischen sorgte er sich mehr um Holmes, wenn dieser sich wissentlich in Gefahr begab um einen Mörder, Räuber oder sonstigen Kriminellen zu fassen, als es ihm selbst gut tat und weise erschien. 

Wann war aus ihrer Freundschaft, die schon während ihres ersten gemeinsamen Falls entstanden war, mehr geworden? 

Watson bekam keine Gelegenheit, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Denn nun erwachte Holmes und übergab sich erstmal würgend in den Eimer, den Watson ihm geistesgegenwärtig entgegen streckte. 

Nach Luft ringend wischte sich Holmes dann mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über den Mund. „Was…?“

„Bleiben Sie liegen. Es geschieht Ihnen Recht, wenn es Ihnen dreckig geht“, bestimmte Watson und drückte den schwach widerstrebenden Holmes in die Kissen zurück. 

Holmes gehorchte mit einem unwilligen Knurren. Das Zittern wurde stärker und Watson tauschte die von kaltem Schweiß bereits klamme Decke gegen eine andere aus. 

„Dieser Aufzug, in dem Sie aus dem Haus gegangen sind… was wollten Sie damit erreichen?“

„Ein… Experiment“, gab Holmes zurück, die Stimme längst nicht so fest wie üblich. 

„Was wollten Sie denn beweisen? Dass es Spaß macht sich unter Drogeneinfluss als Dirne zu verkleiden und sich abschleppen zu lassen um WAS zu tun?“

„Exakt… bewundernswerte Deduktion. Ich habe Durst. 

Watson merkte erst nach einem Moment, dass ihm der Mund offen stand und schloss ihn mit einem vernehmlichen Laut. Kopfschüttelnd goss er ein wenig Wasser in den Becher und half Holmes einige vorsichtige Schlucke zu nehmen.   
Holmes schien genau zu wissen, wie er sich verhalten musste, um möglichst ungeschoren davon zu kommen und Watson fühlte sich in seinem Verdacht bestätigt, dass dies nicht der erste Entzug war, den sein Freund hinter sich brachte. 

Wie konnte sich ein so intelligenter Mensch so etwas antun? Er würde dies nie verstehen. 

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen und wie erwartet nahm der Entzug den hageren Mann mehr mit, als dieser wahrhaben wollte. Immer wieder schlief er entkräftet ein, nur um durch einen erneuten Anfall von Übelkeit oder starkem Schüttelfrost aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. 

Sein Magen war längst leer – Holmes aß nie viel – und Watson litt mit ihm, wenn er kraftlos würgte.   
Doch allmählich wurden die Anfälle seltener, die Schlafphasen länger und das Zittern verklang schließlich ganz. 

Es war bereits wieder Abend, als Watson es zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wagte Holmes Schlafzimmer für mehr als nur einige Minuten zu verlassen. Auch wenn ihm selbst hundeelend war – einem Süchtigen bei seinem Entzug beizustehen hatte immer diese Auswirkung auf ihn – hatte er nun doch Hunger. 

Zu seiner Überraschung fand er ein Stück kalten Braten, frisches Brot und einige Früchte, schön angerichtet auf einem Teller unter einem sauberen Geschirrtuch in der Küche vor. Eine kurze Nachricht lag dabei und informierte ihn darüber, dass Mrs. Hudson wohl von Lestrade gebeten worden war, ab und an nach ihn und Holmes zu sehen. Sie musste in der Wohnung gewesen sein und er hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt. 

Hungrig machte er sich über das Essen her. 

• • • 

Drei Tage später – Holmes hatte den Entzug endgültig hinter sich – erhielten sie Besuch von Lestrade. Holmes anfängliche Freude, hatte er doch auf einen neuen Fall gehofft, wandelte sich blitzschnell in Verärgerung, als Lestrade ihm den Kopf wusch. Nach einer Tirade, bei der sich Watson am liebsten verkrochen und die Holmes nur erst richtig wütend machte, setzte Lestrade Holmes die Pistole auf die Brust: entweder vier Wochen Urlaub mit Watson in einer Gegend, in der er keinen Zugang zu Internet oder sonstigen Medien hatte oder ein vierwöchiger Aufenthalt in einer geschlossenen Entzugsklinik mit psychiatrischer Betreuung. 

Nach diesem Damoklesschwert ließ Lestrade Holmes stehen und ging. 

„Dieser….!“

Watson achtete nicht weiter auf den Ausbruch Holmes. Er wusste, sein Freund würde bald ruhiger werden. Und richtig, nach einigen Minuten wilden Herumtobens ließ sich Holmes mit angezogenen Knien auf das Sofa fallen und schmollte vor sich hin. 

„Wie es scheint, hat er Ihnen diesmal eine Alternative gelassen?“, erkundigte sich Watson fast beiläufig, während er in einem Magazin blätterte. 

Holmes Kopf ruckte hoch und er fixierte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Wie…?“

„Das WIE ist einfach und muss Ihnen wohl nicht erklärt werden. Interessanter erscheint mir das WARUM.“, unterbrach ihn Watson und grinste. Es gefiel ihm, wenn er Holmes verblüffen konnte. 

„Warum, warum… wen interessiert schon das warum!“, grollte Holmes und schmollte wieder. 

Watson grinste noch breiter. Das manchmal absolut kindische Verhalten amüsierte ihn.   
„Für mich sieht es so aus, als würde er sich wirklich Sorgen um Sie machen. Ein Urlaub ohne Zugang zu Medien oder Internet würde bedeuten, dass Sie sich eine andere Beschäftigung als die der Verbrecherjagd suchen müssten. Das könnte Ihnen dann dabei helfen sich zu beschäftigen, wenn Sie mal wieder auf einen interessanten Fall warten. Einem Aufenthalt in einer Klinik, was Sie ja ohnehin hassen, wäre ein Urlaub aber dennoch wohl eher vorzuziehen.“

Holmes schaute zwar zu ihm herüber, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern vergrub das Gesicht wieder zwischen den Knien. 

Watson ließ ihn so lange gewähren wie er brauchte, um sich eine Tasse Tee zu kochen. Natürlich bereitete er auch eine für Holmes zu. Denn sonst wäre er seine Tasse schneller losgeworden, als er hätte [style type=“italic“]Nein[/style] sagen können. 

Dann kehrte er mit beiden Tassen in den Wohnraum zurück. Der Duft des Tees ließ Holmes aus seinem kindlichen Trotz auftauchen. Er setzte sich sogar, wie ein halbwegs erwachsener Mann, mit überschlagenen Beinen auf das Sofa. Er blies über seinen Tee und schwieg einige Minuten, dann wisperte er: „Danke.“

Watson verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Tee und schaute überrascht zu Holmes, der jetzt scheinbar gleichmütig an dem heißen Getränk nippte und ihn nicht weiter beachtete. 

„Wo… Wofür?“

Holmes schwieg, doch sein Blick huschte zur Tür seines Schlafzimmers um sich dann auf einen Punkt genau sieben Zentimeter rechts von Watsons Knie zu fixieren.   
„Bisher war ich immer allein“, murmelte er schließlich so leise in seine Teetasse hinein, dass Watson es kaum verstand. 

„Ich bin Arzt. Es hätte meinem hippokratischen Eid widersprochen Sie allein zu lassen.“ Eigentlich hätte Watson etwas anderes sagen wollen, doch er bezweifelte, ob Holmes es hätte hören wollen. In Gedanken fügte er es dennoch hinzu: [style type=“italic“]Ich konnte und wollte dich nicht allein lassen, weil ich mich um dich sorgte. Und außerdem mache ich mir Sorgen, dass du irgendwann die falsche Dosis erwischt.[/style]

Holmes richtete den Blick auf ihn und musterte ihn einen Moment lang schweigend. Dann huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht und er hob die Tasse, um einen Schluck zu trinken.   
„Was sagen Sie zu Lestrades Androhung? Immerhin müssten Sie den Urlaub vier Wochen lang mit mir verbringen und quasi mein Kindermädchen spielen.“

Watson grinste. „Ich wüsste sogar schon einen netten Ort, der genau auf Lestrades Vorgaben passt und wo ein [style type=“italic“]Aufpassen[/style] sich recht einfach gestalten würde, sollte es wirklich notwendig sein.“

• • •


	3. Chapter 3

John hatte mir nicht zu viel versprochen… oder sollte ich besser sagen [style type=“italic“]angedroht[/style]?   
Er hatte uns auf eine einsame Insel in einem See mitten in die schottischen Highlands verfrachten lassen!

Ich konnte Lestrades Grinsen förmlich vor mir sehen, als er mit John diesen perfiden Plan ausheckte. 

Da mir Lestrade, wie John ja unschwer erkannt hatte, diesmal eine Wahl gelassen hatte, wählte ich das angenehmere Übel und willige in den Urlaub ein. [style type=“italic“]Urlaub[/style]… ein Wort, oder besser gesagt ein Konzept, das mir Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Aber nun war ich nun einmal hier und musste das Beste daraus machen. 

Was gar nicht so leicht war. 

Lestrade hatte John eingeschärft, mir keine Droge die sich Schnupfen, Spritzen, Essen, Trinken oder Rauchen ließ zugänglich zu machen. Wovon bitte sollte ich in den nächsten vier Wochen leben? 

Natürlich verzichtete er auch nicht darauf, mein Gepäck aufs gründlichste zu untersuchen. Und [style type=“italic“]natürlich[/style] fand er dabei das kleine Drogenversteck in meinem Geigenkasten, das ich [style type=“italic“]natürlich[/style] rechtzeitig ausgeräumt hatte, Die verbliebenen Spuren sagten ihm jedoch genug. Sei’s drum. Nun hatte er mir eben einen neuen Geigenkasten mit auf die Reise gegeben – der alte war vermutlich vernichtet worden. Sogar meine Geige hatte er durchleuchten lassen, doch nichts gefunden.   
Ich bin ja nicht so wahnsinnig, mir den Klang des Instruments durch irgendwelche Manipulationen zu verderben. Wofür hielt er mich!

Lestrade ließ mir die Augen verbinden und verpasste mir sogar Ohrenstöpsel – dieser Kretin! – nachdem wir den Helikopter, der uns an unser Ziel bringen würde, bestiegen hatten. Johns amüsiertes Lachen hatte ich noch lange in den Ohren und ich weiß nicht, ob er sich über Lestrades [style type=“italic“]Sicherheitsmaßnahmen[/style] oder über meine Proteste dagegen amüsiert hatte. 

Der Flug dauerte relativ lange und sagte mir so, dass wir eine größere Entfernung zurücklegten, uns aber dennoch vermutlich nicht von den Britischen Inseln entfernten. Die Richtung, in der wir abhoben und anschließend flogen passte einfach nicht dazu. Ich vermutete Schottland oder vielleicht auch Irland. 

Ich musste wohl eingenickt sein, denn irgendwann schreckte ich durch die Berührung von Johns Hand an meinem Arm auf. Es folgte ein wenig genestel an meinen Ohren, als er die Ohrenstöpsel behutsam entfernte.   
„Wir sind gleich da, Sherlock. Wollen Sie einen Blick auf unser Domizil werfen?“  
Täuschte ich mich, oder troff seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus? Nein, ich musste mich irren, das passte nicht zu John. 

„Nein!“, knurrte ich und beschloss mich in meine Deduktionen über mein Wo und Wann zu vergraben. Es musste doch möglich sein herauszubekommen wo ich war, auch wenn ich vom Flug an sich nicht viel mitbekommen hatte. 

Bevor ich mich damit jedoch näher befassen konnte, änderte sich das Geräusch der Rotoren und ein Kribbeln im Magen sagte mir, dass wir im Landeanflug waren. Gab es das bei einem Helikopter? Ich musste mir selbst eingestehen, dass ich es nicht wirklich wusste, da ich noch nie vorher mit einem geflogen war und es bisher keinen Grund für mich gab, mich mit dieser Frage zu beschäftigten. Es war auch müßig, das weiterhin zu tun, denn mit einem sanften Ruck setzten wir auf. 

„Willkommen auf [style type=“italic“]Greystone Manor[/style].“ John nahm mir die Augenbinde ab

Ich blinzelte, als helles Sonnelicht in die Kabine drang und mir einen Moment lang die Sicht nahm. Dann fiel mein Blick auf ein altes, teilweise von Efeu und wildem Wein überwuchertes, typisch schottisches Gemäuer. Es musste eine Art Landhaus sein. 

Dicke graubraune Steinquader bildeten die Mauern des einstöckigen Gebäudes, die nur von einigen kleinen Fenstern unterbrochen wurden. Das Dach war mit Schieferschindeln gedeckt, die Giebel wurden von den üblichen steinernen Verzierungen gekrönt.   
Es war gut gepflegt und ordentlich in Stand gehalten worden, erschien dennoch unbewohnt: Trotz der Kälte, die durch die nun offene Kabinentür hereindrang, quoll kein Rauch aus den beiden Kaminen. 

An und für sich war das Haus ein beeindruckender Anblick, der in mir jedoch nur die Frage danach wachrief, woher John dieses Anwesen kannte und in welchem Bezug er dazu stand.   
Außer, dass er Schotte war, hatte ich keinen handfesten Hinweis dafür, doch der Umstand, dass er bei Lestrades Androhung sofort dieses Haus im Sinne gehabt haben musste, der sichtliche Stolz in seinen Augen und die zwar gut kontrollierte, aber für mich dennoch sichtbare Nervosität sagten mir, dass ihm das Haus gehörte und dass es ihm wichtig war, wie es mir gefiel. Hm…

„Seit wann ist dieses Haus in Ihrem Besitz?“, begann ich mit meiner Recherche. Ich brauchte Fakten. Sofort!

John musterte mich kurz irritiert, dann wechselte seine Mimik zu belustigt. Er schmunzelte. „Es gehörte meinem Großvater. Ich verbrachte einige glückliche Sommer hier. Es gehört zu einem Hof, der am Ufer des Sees liegt und wurde vor allem für Feste und eben Sommeraufenthalte genutzt. Als er vor einigen Jahren starb vermachte er es mir und Harry, weil er wusste, wie gerne wir immer hier gewesen waren.“

Ich hob die Hand um John in seinem Redeschwall zu stoppen. Diese Informationen musste ich erst einmal verarbeiten. Mein Blick glitt abschätzend zwischen John und dem Haus hin und her. Ich konnte ihn mir nicht wirklich als Kind hier vorstellen, was aber nichts zur Sache tat. Ich glaubte ihm. 

Von welchem Ufer hatte er gesprochen? Von meinem Standpunkt aus konnte ich keine Wasserfläche erkennen. Ich fragte nach. „Ufer?“

Diesmal lachte John hell auf. „Steigen Sie erst einmal aus und schauen Sie sich um. Dann werden sich mindestens die Hälfte Ihrer Fragen verflüchtigt haben.“

Etwas irritiert folgte ich seinem Wunsch. Es tat gut, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Auch wenn mir Fliegen an sich nichts ausmachte, mochte ich es nicht besonders. Es bedeutete einen zu großen Kontrollverlust für mich, mich einem Piloten anzuvertrauen. An Zug- und Taxifahrten hatte ich mich inzwischen gewöhnt, doch Fliegen… nein. Ich mochte es definitiv nicht. 

Kaum waren wir ausgestiegen und außer Reichweite der Rotoren, hob der Pilot auch schon wieder ab. Er flog eine Schleife über uns, die John mit einem Winken beantwortete und verschwand dann zwischen einigen Wolken. Suchend sah ich mich um.   
„Wo ist unser Gepäck?“

„Schon im Haus. Kommen Sie, es ist alles vorbereitet. Lestrade ist schnell, das muss man ihm lassen“, plauderte John, während wir nebeneinander über das kurz geschnittene, karge Hochlandgras auf das Haus zuschritten. 

Zu meinem Erstaunen öffnete sich die Tür und ein junger Bursche von vielleicht 15 Jahren trat heraus. Er winkte uns grüßend zu.   
Im Näherkommen revidierte ich meine Einschätzung. Es war kein Junge, sondern eine junge Frau. Ihre kurz geschnittenen Haare, die wenig weiblichen Figur, die verwaschenen Jeans und der übergroße Strickpullover aus weißer Wolle, dessen Muster mich überdeutlich an Johns geliebte Pullover denken ließ, hatten mich getäuscht.   
Ihr Gesicht jedoch konnte eine Verwandtschaft mit John nicht leugnen. Dies musste Harry sein. 

Johns Strahlen, als er sie sah, bestätigte meinen Verdacht.   
„Guten Tag, Harry“, kam ich ihm zuvor. 

Sie ließ mich gar nicht erst weiter sprechen, sondern überschwemmte mich und John mit einem Wortschwall in dem es um Essen, Wetter, einem umgeräumten Schlafzimmer, Küche, einem Gewölbekeller, Gepäck, John, mir und London ging bis John ihr eine Hand auf den Arm legte und meinte: „Harry, lass und doch einfach erst mal reinkommen, okay?“

Sie stoppte abrupt, lachte und trat aus der Tür zurück, damit wir eintreten konnten. Ich empfand sie als irritierend sympathisch. 

Drinnen ging der Redeschwall weiter, doch nun war ich an ihr Tempo gewöhnt und konnte folgende Fakten entnehmen: Sie war von John benachrichtigt und gebeten worden, das Haus für unseren vierwöchigen Aufenthalt vorzubereiten und mit genügen Vorräten zu versorgen, so dass wir autark wären.   
Das Haus hatte sie geputzt, doch ein offenbar von ihr umgeräumtes Schlafzimmer belassen wie es war. Ebenso einige alte Kisten im Gewölbekeller, was immer sie damit meinte.   
Nun wollte sie endlich mit dem alten Ruderboot von McArther wieder ans Festland und von dort in ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub nach Griechenland fliegen, wo sie eine Dame namens Laura näher kennen lernen wollte.   
Uns wünschte sie viel Vergnügen – was sie mit einem rätselhaften Augenzwinkern in Johns Richtung versah – und mir speziell einen angenehmen und aufschlussreichen Aufenthalt. Dann gab sie uns noch einmal die Hand und war verschwunden. 

Etwas überfahren stand ich da und wartete darauf, dass Johns Lachanfall vorüber ging. Schließlich kommentierte er nur trocken: „Nun, das war meine Schwester. Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich nicht unbedingt längere Zeit in ihrer Nähe verbringen wollte und vor allem [style type=“italic“]deshalb[/style] eine Wohnung in London gesucht hatte?“

Ich nickte knapp und schaute mich interessiert in dem gemütlichen Wohnraum um, in dem wir nun standen.   
Ein großer Kamin nahm eine Seite des Zimmers ein, zwei große Bücherregale zwei weitere, wobei die Eingangstür in eines der Bücherregale quasi hineingebaut worden war. Die dritte Wand bestand fast vollständig aus Fenstern, die den Blick auf eine großzügige Terrasse und einen ruhig daliegenden See freigaben, zu dem das Land – das Haus stand auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, wie ich jetzt erst bemerkte und was vorher nicht wirklich sichtbar gewesen war – über eine weitflächige Wiese sanft abfiel. 

Die Möblierung des Raumes bestand aus einem gemütlich wirkenden dreiteiligen Ledersofa, einem kleinen Tisch und den besagten Bücherregalen. Ich wollte mich ihnen schon zuwenden, als ich Johns Hand auf dem Arm spürte.   
„Kommen Sie… ich zeige Ihnen erst einmal den Rest des Hauses. In die Bücher hier können Sie sich immer noch vergraben. Zeit dafür haben wir genug.“

Ich nickte wortlos und folgte ihm zunächst in eine gemütliche, kleine Küche mit einem Esstisch und Stühlen für zwei Personen, dann in ein Badezimmer – die Einrichtung stammte offensichtlich aus den 80er Jahren, war aber völlig intakt und funktionsfähig, auch wenn ich das Muster der weiß-gelben Kacheln wenig ansprechend fand – und schließlich in ein Schlafzimmer dessen Zustand John genauso verblüffte wie mich. 

„Was zum…!“ John fügte einen halblauten Fluch hinzu und trat dann einen Schritt ins Zimmer hinein. 

An hellen Stellen auf dem Parkettboden konnte man deutlich sehen, dass hier wohl einst zwei einzelne Betten an zwei Wänden des Zimmers gestanden hatten. Nun waren diese jedoch verschwunden. Stattdessen nahm ein überbreites Futonbett die Mitte des Raumes ein. Kissen und Zudecken für zwei Personen lagen darauf. Umgeben war das Ganze von einem aus Metallstangen bestehenden Betthimmel, von dem dunkelrote Chiffonvorhänge herabhingen. Ein lederner Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch ergänzten die Einrichtung.

„Nun, damit ist wohl klar, warum mir Harry nicht sagen wollte, wie genau sie das Schlafzimmer umgeräumt hatte“, brummte John, bevor er sich zu mir umwandte. Er schlucke.   
„Es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Damit“, er deutete hinter sich, „hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich gab es hier mal zwei einzelne Betten und einen großen Paravent. Wenn es Sie stört, dann kann ich unten auf dem Sofa schlafen und…“

„Seien Sie nicht albern“, unterbrach ich ihn, während ich ein Schmunzeln unterdrückte. Also war auch Harry darauf aus, mich mit ihrem Bruder zu verkuppeln. Was hatten wir nur an uns, dass uns jeder für ein Paar hielt?   
„Wir sind erwachsene Menschen und sollten mit der Situation angemessen umgehen können. Zudem ist das Ihr Haus. Sie schlafen also nicht auf dem Sofa. Welche Seite bevorzugen Sie?“

John schaute etwas irritiert von mir zum Bett und wieder zurück. „Links.“

„In Ordnung.“   
Ich sah mich suchend um und entdeckte schließlich unser Gepäck ordentlich aufgereiht vor dem Kleiderschrank, der sich bisher hinter der geöffneten Tür verborgen hatte. Er war leer und groß genug, um unser beider Garderobe aufnehmen zu können. Ich begann auszupacken und John tat es mir schließlich gleich. 

• • •

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich damit im Haus herumzustreifen, um mehr über die einstigen Bewohner zu erfahren. Offenbar war das Haus in den 80er Jahren rundherum renoviert worden. Damals, so bestätigte mir John später, war auch eine elektrische Leitung vom Festland herüber gelegt worden, die das bisherige Gas ersetzte. 

In der Küche stieß ich auf den von Harry bereits erwähnten Gewölbekeller. Er verbarg sich unter einer schweren Falltür, die mit den gleichen Fliesen wie der Rest des Raumes belegt war. Ein oberflächlicher Betrachter – also die meisten Menschen – hätten sie vermutlich nicht gesehen. 

Der Gewölbekeller selbst enthielt in mehreren Regalen und Kühltruhen genug Vorräte für die nächsten vier Wochen, darüber hinaus eine beachtliche Spirituosensammlung – ein Überrest der Leidenschaft des Großvaters, ganz offensichtlich! – und mehrere verschlossene Holzkisten. 

John stellte sich als hervorragender Koch heraus. Das war mir bisher nicht aufgefallen, da in der Baker Street jeder für sich selbst sorgte, was in meinem Fall hieß, dass ich mir meist irgendwo etwas zu essen kaufte. Kochen gehörte nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen oder Stärken. Dennoch bereiteten wir gemeinsam ein schmackhaftes Abendessen zu, wobei ich erstaunt feststellte, dass ich noch nie so viel Spaß in der Küche hatte. John verstand es wirklich mich abzulenken. 

„Nun? Was halten Sie von dem Haus?“, erkundigte sich John beiläufig als wir später am Tisch saßen und schob sich eine Gabel mit Pasta in den Mund. Etwas Tomatensoße verblieb auf seiner Lippe und ich beobachtete, wie er sie ableckte. 

„Ein beachtliches Anwesen. 18. Jahrhundert?“

„Ja. Das war aber leicht zu erraten.“ John schmunzelte. 

Ich nickte zufrieden. Trotz der Umstände – ich vermisste schmerzlich meinen Laptop – begann ich mich zu entspannen. Zudem war es erstaunlich warm in dem von dicken Mauern umgebenen Haus. Der Wind strich um diese Jahreszeit bereits recht eisig von den Gipfeln der Berge herab und die Blätter der Bäume hatten sich hier bereits bunt gefärbt. Der Winter würde wohl noch vor unserer Abreise anbrechen. 

Die Wärme stammte, wie ich erstaunt festgestellt hatte, von einigen geschickt im Haus verteilten und durch Elektrizität erhitzten Specksteinplatten, die ich zunächst als Dekorationsobjekte eingestuft hatte. Hinzu kam das Feuer, das John im Kamin entzündet hatte. 

Neben dem Haus gab es noch einen Schuppen, der bis obenhin mit trockenem Brennholz angefüllt war. Vor dem Abendessen hatten wir einen ansehnlichen Vorrat davon in das Wohnzimmer gebracht und dort aufgestapelt. Meinetwegen konnte es draußen kalt werden. 

Unser Abendessen wurde nur hin und wieder durch einige Bemerkungen oder Kommentare unterbrochen. John war daran gewöhnt, dass ich ab und an recht wortkarg war und schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Auch er schwieg gerne. 

Nach dem Abwaschen zogen wir uns vor den Kamin zurück. Die Büchersammlung war exquisit bestückt und ich fand sofort einige Bände, die ich mir zu lesen vornahm. Mit einer Tasse heißen Tees und einem guten Buch ließ es sich aushalten… einige Zeit zumindest. 

Ich wusste, dass ich vor John meine bald ansteigende Unruhe nicht lange würde verbergen können. Ich hatte gerade erst einen Trip hinter mir – den ich trotz des unweigerlich darauf folgenden Entzuges genossen hatte – und wusste, dass ich dennoch bald wieder entweder die Ablenkung [style type=“italic“]und den Thrill[/style] eines neuen Falles oder Drogen brauchen würde. 

Dabei war es gar nicht Heroin, oder Nikotin oder was auch immer, was mir diesen Kick verschaffte… ich fragte mich, wie lange es dauern würde bis John meine eigentliche Droge würde benennen können. 

• • •


	4. Chapter 4

Die Nacht verbrachte ich, wie ich vorausgesehen hatte, mehr oder weniger wach.   
Wir waren spät zu Bett gegangen, denn die Wärme des Feuers hatte mich im Wohnzimmer zurückgehalten. John überzeugte mich jedoch mit einem trockenen Kommentar irgendwann dazu schlafen zu gehen, indem er mich mit einer Katze verglich, die nicht vom Kachelofen weg zu bekommen war – womit er gar nicht mal so falsch lag.

Er ließ mir den Vortritt im Badezimmer, wo ich schnell duschte und mir dann einen meiner geliebten Schlafanzüge anzog. Er musterte mich kurz, als ich ins Schlafzimmer trat.   
„Der dürfte Ihnen heute Nacht zu warm werden“, kommentierte er meine Kleidung. 

„Weshalb?“

John zuckte nur knapp mit den Schultern und ging seinerseits mit einem „Das werden Sie dann schon sehen“, ins Bad. 

Nachdenklich legte ich mich hin und zog die Decke über mich. Es war Jahre her, dass ich das Bett mit einer anderen Person geteilt hatte und so war es ein seltsames Gefühl in einem Futonbett zu liegen und zu wissen, dass John bald neben mir liegen würde. Das Licht hatte ich bereits gelöscht und starrte nun im Dunkeln an die holzgetäfelte Zimmerdecke. 

Ich entsann mich an seine Bemerkungen zu meinem Liebesleben, als wir bei Alberto’s auf jenes Taxi gewartet hatten. Damals war ich froh gewesen, als er meine ausweichenden Antworten akzeptiert und nicht weiter nachgebohrt hatte. War ihm in der Zwischenzeit aufgefallen, dass ich es nie kommentierte wenn jemand andeutete ich oder wir beide wären schwul? Dabei wusste ich selbst nicht, ob dies für mich zutraf. Es war bisher nicht notwendig gewesen, diese Frage für mich zu klären. 

Seltsam nervös wälzte ich mich von einer Seite zur anderen, bis ich die Tür des Badezimmers zufallen hörte. Leise Schritte erklangen, dann bewegte sich die Matratze ein wenig. 

John wisperte ein leises: „Gute Nacht, Sherlock.“ Dann wickelte er sich in seine Decke und schien bald eingeschlafen zu sein. Seine ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge beruhigten auch mich, so dass ich in einen leichten Schlaf hinüber glitt. 

Gefühlte Minuten später war ich wieder wach und, wie John es vorhergesagt hatte, nass geschwitzt. Irritiert warf ich die Decke von mir und streifte mir den klammen Schlafanzug vom Körper. Ich trug noch einen Slip darunter, so dass ich wohl immer noch als angemessen bekleidet gelten konnte, sollte mich John so sehen. Andererseits… er hatte mich nach meinem Ausflug in die Welt der Edeldirnen ausgezogen und folglich auch nackt gesehen. Zudem war er Arzt und ich ging somit davon aus, dass der Anblick eines unbekleideten Körpers für ihn nichts Neues war. 

Trotzdem ließ ich im Dunkeln den Blick an mir herabwandern. Was mochte er sehen?   
Einen schlanken… nein… eher einen mageren Mann mit langen Armen und Beinen und dunklen Haaren. Es war nichts Besonderes an mir, was mir auch Recht war. 

Die Wärme im Raum kam wohl vom noch immer brennenden Kamin, dessen roter Lichtschein durch die offene Tür des Schlafzimmers herein schien. Leise, um John nicht zu wecken, ging ich in den anderen Raum und richtig, dort brannte noch immer ein Feuer. Ich legte einige Scheite nach, damit am Morgen genügend Glut vorhanden sein würde und kehrte dann ins Schlafzimmer zurück. 

John hatte sich ebenfalls abgedeckt. Er schlief mit bloßem Oberkörper, trug jedoch eine locker sitzende Schlafanzughose. An seiner Schulter konnte ich die noch frische Narbe seiner Schussverletzung sehen. Sie war groß und schimmerte sogar in der Dunkelheit noch rötlich. Bereitete sie ihm Schmerzen? Ich musste eingestehen, dass ich nicht auf Anzeichen dafür geachtet hatte, doch es hatte auch keine offensichtlichen gegeben. 

Nachdenklich setzte ich mich in den Sessel und streckte die langen Beine von mir.  
Ich ließ John nicht aus den Augen, während mir verschiedene Szenen unserer gemeinsamen Abenteuer durch den Sinn gingen. 

Er hatte mich bereits zu Beginn fasziniert, als er da irgendwie deplaziert im Labor gestanden hatte.   
Selten war ich so nervös gewesen, als ich ihm zum ersten Mal die Wohnung in der Baker Street zeigte. Ich hatte sogar angefangen, meine verstreut herumliegenden Bücher zur Seite zu räumen. Noch im Nachhinein erheiterte mich das.   
Er war bei mir geblieben, hatte mich begleitet ohne genau zu wissen, wer ich eigentlich war. Er stand Mycroft gegenüber und bewies, dass er mir gegenüber bereits loyal war, als wir uns gerade mal einige Stunden kannten. Er hatte ihn sogar abgewiesen! Mycrofts Gesicht hätte ich gerne gesehen, er musste getobt haben.   
Wann hatte ich gemerkt, dass er mir ein Freund geworden war? Als er den Taxifahrer erschoss, damit ich am Leben blieb? Oder später, als ich seine Eifersucht Sebastian gegenüber bemerkte? Woher hatte er gewusst, dass da einmal etwas zwischen uns gelaufen war?   
Dann, als er Shu Ling allein ließ, um mir zu helfen… 

Meine Welt brach ein, als er im Schwimmbad erschienen war und die ersten Worte an mich richtete. Ich begriff nicht sofort, dass es Moriarty war, der ihm den Text vorgab. Doch seine Augen… soviel Schmerz darin... da verstand ich und brauchte Moriartys Bestätigung gar nicht mehr. Ich wusste, dass John auf meiner Seite stand – bedingungslos. 

Fast hätte ich ihn vor Erleichterung umarmt, als ich die Bombe endlich von seinem Körper gezerrt hatte. Stattdessen lief ich nervös auf und ab. Ich war so durcheinander!

Und dann, als die Bombe zündete – in einer kleineren Explosion als ich es erwartet hatte – und wir in das Becken sprangen. Wie blöd von uns! Natürlich wurde auch der Beckenrand zerstört und ein Teil des Wassers floss in einen Wartungsgang, der unter dem Boden des Beckenrandes verlaufen war. Doch es reichte, um uns vor den Trümmern der Decke zu schützen und in gerade jenem Gang zu entkommen. Er verlief am Becken entlang und endete an einer glücklicherweise unverschlossenen Tür. Ich verdankte es Johns Geistesgegenwart, dass er uns in diesen Ausweg zerrte.   
Ein Bruchstück der Decke hatte mich an Schulter und Rücken getroffen und vor Schmerz hatte ich nicht daran gedacht, die Luft zurückzuhalten. John merkte nichts davon, doch ich wäre fast ertrunken. 

Immer wieder war er da gewesen, ertrug sogar jetzt dieses zeitweilige Exil mit mir. Was dachte sich Lestrade dabei? Wollte er uns ebenso verkuppeln oder war es auch eine Strafe für John?   
Ich wusste natürlich, dass Lestrade ihn vor meinen Drogeneskapaden gewarnt hatte.

Oder gefiel es ihm, hier mit mir zu sein? Immerhin war das hier sein Haus. Ein Haus, mit dem er angenehme Erinnerungen verband. An solch einen Ort brachte man nicht jemanden einfach so hin. Es gab einen Grund dafür. 

Mein Geist hatte endlich etwas gefunden, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte. Dennoch kam ich zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis. 

Irgendwann musste ich eingeschlafen sein, denn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen bereits ins Zimmer, als ich mir meiner Umgebung wieder bewusst wurde. Ich saß, oder besser lag, noch immer lang ausgestreckt im Sessel und schaute geradewegs in die noch verschlafenen Augen Johns, der mich mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Amüsement von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Der Blick jagte mir unerklärlicherweise einen Schauer über den Rücken. 

„Guten Morgen, Sherlock. Ich hoffe, Sie haben…. gut…. geschlafen?“ Er suchte sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten und unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln.   
Wie lange hatte er mich schon beobachtet? 

„Ja, durchaus. Es war übrigens wirklich sehr warm in der Nacht.“ Ich plapperte Unsinn. Gleichzeitig ärgerte ich mich darüber. Wo war mein Verstand geblieben? Einige Stunden der Untätigkeit konnten mich doch nicht so lahm legen! 

Um meinem Unbehagen zu entgehen stand ich schnell auf, schnappte mir eine Jeans, ein Hemd und frische Wäsche aus dem Schrank und steuerte das Bad mit einem „Ich gehe duschen.“ an. 

Erst der heiße Wasserstahl, der auf meine Schultern prasselte, half mir langsam ruhiger zu werden. 

• • • 

Nach dem Frühstück, das so ungezwungen wie immer verlief, entschied ich mich zu einem Spaziergang über die Insel. Es versprach ein sonniger Tag zu werden. Als ich John meinen Entschluss mitteilte nickte er nur. Eigentlich hatte ich eher erwartet, dass er mich würde begleiten wollen… quasi als Wachhund.  
„Geh nur“, meinte er jedoch gelassen, „die Insel ist nicht groß genug um sich zu verlaufen. Ich würde dir jedoch nicht raten ans Festland hinüber schwimmen zu wollen. Bis auf eine Stelle, die in einer Art Bucht liegt, umgeben gefährlich starke Strömungen die Insel.“

Ich nickte nur. Freiwillig würde ich nicht in den See gehen, doch das konnte er nicht wissen. 

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich damit die Insel zu erkunden. Alles in allem war sie etwa 1500 m lang und 300 m breit. Sie lag in einem offenbar großen, lang gestreckten See, doch davon gab es einige in den Highlands, so dass ich wohl oder übel John nach dem Namen fragen musste. 

Das südliche Drittel der Insel, hier lag auch das Haus, fiel als sanfter Hang zum Wasser hin ab und war überwiegend mit kargem Hochlandgras und einigen Baumgruppen bedeckt, die den Blick auf den See jedoch kaum verhinderten. 

In der Mitte wurde die Vegetation dichter, doch war sie immer noch recht karg und aufgelockert. Im nördlichen Teil dann wurde der Boden überraschend schnell felsiger und dabei steiler, bis die Insel schließlich an einer Klippe von etwa 5 Metern Höhe endete. Es war nicht wirklich hoch, doch ein Sturz wäre dennoch nicht ungefährlich, zumal ich wegen des trüben Wassers nicht abschätzen konnte, wie tief das Becken am Fuß der Felsen sein mochte. 

Zufrieden mit meinen bisherigen Entdeckungen, mehr gab es hier einfach nicht zu tun, kehrte ich gegen Mittag wieder zum Haus zurück.   
John war jedoch nirgends zu sehen. Ich holte mir ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche und trat dann damit auf die Terrasse hinaus. Von hier aus konnte man in der Ferne den schmalen Streifen des Festlandufers sehen. Dahinter stiegen die Berge der Highlands empor und grüßten mit ihren majestätisch-schroffen Gipfeln. 

Ich ließ den Anblick der fast unberührten Natur auf mich wirken. Auch wenn mich bald die Langweile einholen würde gefiel es mir hier. 

Nach einer halben Stunde war John noch immer nicht zurück, wo immer er auch war, und Unruhe begann sich in mir zu regen. Ich war auf der ganzen Insel unterwegs gewesen und da sie nicht sehr unübersichtlich war, hätte er mich eigentlich finden müssen, sollte er nach mir gesucht haben. Doch wozu? Hier würde mich wohl kaum ein dringender Anruf erreichen!

Ich überlegte, wo ich mit einer Suche beginnen könnte, als mir eine Bewegung im Wasser auffiel. Wie es schien, war dort ein Schwimmer! Auf diese Entfernung waren meine sonst so scharfen Augen zu schwach und ich kniff sie zusammen.   
Ja, es bestand kein Zweifel! Dort schwamm jemand und dieser Jemand war John!

So schnell ich konnte rannte ich den Hang hinunter zum Ufer, das hier in einem sanften Bogen in das Land der Insel hineinreichte. War dies die Bucht, von der John gesprochen hatte? Vermutlich. Sie war mir bei meinem Rundgang nicht aufgefallen. 

Diverse Kleidungsstücke lagen auf dem schmalen steinigen Uferstreifen. Johns Kleidung, die er am Morgen getragen hatte. 

Nervös schaute ich auf das Wasser hinaus, das vom kühlen Wind aufgewühlt wurde. John schien mich bemerkt zu haben, denn er hob einen Arm aus dem Wasser und winkte. Dann schien er näher heran zu schwimmen. Ich hoffte, dass das Wasser nicht zu kalt war und er anstatt zu schwimmen mit einem Krampf oder Schlimmerem kämpfte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete ich ihn um entscheiden zu können, ob er meine Hilfe brauchte. 

Er [style type=“italic“]schien[/style] näher zu kommen.   
Die Bewegung der Wellen konnte aber auch täuschen. Aufregung flatterte in mir und ließ das Blut in meinen Adern schneller strömen. Es war ein willkommenes Gefühl, ähnelte es doch jener Hochspannung die mich stets erfasste, wenn es einen Fall zu lösen galt! 

Gespannt schaute ich auf die für meinen Geschmack zu hohen Wellen hinaus und wartete ungeduldig, dass John näher heran kam. Inzwischen mischte sich eine Spur Erleichterung in meine Empfindungen, da klar wurde, dass er ohne meine Hilfe zurecht kam.   
Schließlich hatte er die Bucht erreicht. 

„Hallo!“ Rief er mir zu, als er nahe genug war. „Ich hatte einige Fische für das Mittagessen geangelt und konnte nicht widerstehen eine Runde zu schwimmen als ich merkte, wie warm das Wasser noch ist.“

Er schwamm schnell und zielstrebig auf das Ufer zu und ich registrierte unbewusst die Kraft, mit der er sich dabei gegen eine sichtbare Strömung bewegte. 

„Ihr Verhalten ist unlogisch. Zuerst warnen Sie mich davor ins Wasser zu gehen und dann begeben Sie sich selbst in Gefahr“, murrte ich zutiefst verärgert. Wem wollte er damit etwas beweisen? 

John lachte nur. „Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen kenne ich die Strömungen rund um die Insel. Dies hier ist aber auch die einzige Stelle, an der Schwimmen halbwegs gefahrlos möglich ist.“ Er war nahe genug herangekommen, um im Wasser stehen zu können. Zu meiner Verwunderung blieb er jedoch dort und machte keine Anstalten an Land zu kommen. Erst als ich durch das trübe Wasser hindurch sah, dass er keine Kleidung trug, fügten sich die Fakten zusammen. 

„Kommen Sie heraus, bevor Sie noch krank werden! Sie sind nicht der erste Mann, denn ich unbekleidet zu Gesicht bekomme,“ knurrte ich, wobei ich nicht wusste woher meine Verärgerung kam.   
Mürrisch wandte ich mich um und stapfte zum Haus zurück. 

• • •


	5. Chapter 5

Nach dem Essen hielt es mich nicht lange im Haus.   
Der Wind war noch stärker geworden und würde sich im Laufe des Tages, so meinte John, in einen handfesten Sturm verwandeln. Er brachte die erste Ahnung von Schnee mit sich. Warm in meinen Mantel gewickelt trotzte ich ihm dennoch, während ich mehr oder weniger ziellos über die Insel stapfte. 

Der schwer mit tiefgrauen Wolken verhangene Himmel und das wenige trübe Licht, das seinen Weg hindurch fand, spiegelte gut meine Stimmung wider. 

John hatte während des Essens unbefangen über das Haus und seinen Großvater geplaudert und mich so mit allerlei Fakten versorgt. Dies war es jedoch nicht, was mich momentan beschäftigte. 

Mir ging der Anblick nicht aus dem Sinn, den John im Wasser geboten hatte: Seine helle Haut, die kraftvollen Bewegungen, mit denen er näher herankam. 

Was ich nicht verstand war der Grund warum ich diese Bilder in meinem Kopf nicht loswurde.   
Meine Schritte hatten mich inzwischen zu den Klippen getragen. Auch wenn die Felsen nicht sehr hoch waren, hatte ich mich doch dazu entschlossen, sie so zu nennen. 

Langsam ging ich näher heran. Vor mir, nur wenige Schritte von meinen Fußspitzen entfernt, wurde das Wasser vom Wind aufgepeitscht, so dass weißer Schaum die Wellen krönte. Das Wasser wirkte durch die Kälte ölig trüb und einmal mehr wunderte ich mich, wie John hatte in dieser Eiseskälte schwimmen gehen können. 

Ich hatte tatsächlich vergessen ihn danach zu fragen!

Oder war das Wasser gar nicht so kalt? Neugierig ging ich einige Schritte näher, stand nun direkt am Abgrund. Unter mir peitschte die Gischt an die Felsen und man hätte meine können, es sei das Meer und nicht nur ein an sich harmloser See. 

Lange stand ich so da und starrte nach unten. Das Spiel der Wellen nahm mich gefangen und hüllte mich in eine seltsame Regungslosigkeit. Langsam spürte ich – ich war mir der Gefahr in der ich mich befand vollkommen bewusst – wie wieder jenes ersehnte Prickeln in mir entstand. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Lungenflügel blähten, als mein Atemrhythmus schneller wurde. Meine Beine und Arme kribbelten und mein Herzschlag nahm zu… ja, das war es, was ich gesucht hatte.   
Erstaunlich, dass nach allem was ich sonst brauchte um in diesem Zustand zu kommen, hier eine einfache gar nicht mal so hohe Klippe genügte. 

Der Wind heulte und blähte meinen Mantel, so dass ich ihn fester um mich zog.   
Um überhaupt atmen zu können – der Wind hatte die Richtung geändert und blies nun direkt von vorne – drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite. Dabei erhaschte ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. 

John.

War er mir nachgelaufen?   
Ich drehte den Kopf noch ein wenig weiter, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Er schien zu winken und rief etwas, doch der Wind riss die Worte von seinen Lippen. 

Ich wollte mich von der Klippe abwenden um ihm entgegen zu gehen, als der Wind abermals drehte und mich mit voller Wucht erwischte.

Bevor ich reagieren konnte, rutschte ich durch das unerwartete Drehmoment mit einem Fuß von den vom Wind glatt geschliffenen und mit Moosen und Flechten bedeckten Steinen ab. Einen Moment lang konnte ich mich noch mit den Armen rudernd einigermaßen im Gleichgewicht halten, dann packte mich der Wind erneut und schob mich über die Klippen. 

• • • 

„Was sollte das werden?!“

Ich presste die Augen, die ich eben mühsam geöffnet hatte, sofort wieder erschrocken zusammen, als John mich scharf anfuhr. Er musterte mich so stechend, dass sich sein Blick förmlich in meine Haut brannte. 

Vorerst ließ ich die Augen geschlossen und versuchte allein durch meine anderen Sinne herauszufinden, wo ich war.   
Offenbar hatte mich John ins Haus gebracht, denn ich lag warm zugedeckt im Bett. Eigentlich hatte ich eher erwartet in dem eisigen Wasser zu sein und das war auch das letzte, an was ich mich erinnern konnte. Der 

Ich wollte die Klippen verlassen um John entgegen zu gehen und war dabei abgerutscht und ins Wasser gefallen. Ein kurzer Fall, Wasser, dessen Kälte nadelspitz in meine Haut stach und mir die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Ein Ruck, der durch meinen Körper fuhr als ich auf dem Grund des Sees aufkam. Ich hatte Prellungen davongetragen, konnte das dumpfe Pochen in Schulter und Hüfte fühlen, doch nichts, was auf einen Knochenbruch schließen ließ. 

Die Kälte hatte mich praktisch gelähmt und, gefangen in der Erinnerung, schnappte ich panisch nach Luft. Gelähmt von der Kälte war ich kurz vor dem Ertrinken gewesen!

Wie kam ich dann hier her? Meine Gedanken drifteten durcheinander, mischten sich mit dem Gefühl von kräftigen Armen gehalten zu werden.   
Wie es schien fehlten mir Fakten, um die Ereignisse zu rekonstruieren. Diese Fakten konnte mir John liefern.   
Durch diese klaren Gedanken beruhigt öffnete ich die Augen erneut und begegnete Johns wütendem Blick.   
„Wie bin ich ins Haus gekommen?“

„Wohl kaum durch eigene Kraft“, blaffte er zurück und stand auf. „Da Sie ja jetzt wieder einigermaßen wach sind, kann ich wieder gehen!“ 

„John…“ Ich richtete mich mühsam auf – jeder Knochen in meinem Leib schmerzte – und erwischte ihn gerade noch am Ärmel seines Pullovers.   
„Bitte bleiben Sie“, bat ich leise. 

„Warum sollte ich? Es kann Ihnen ja nicht viel an meiner Gesellschaft liegen, wenn Sie schon am ersten Tag versuchen sich umzubringen.“

Das also machte ihn so wütend. Nach allem was er bereits für mich getan hatte, damit ich [style type=“italic“]am Leben[/style] blieb, konnte ich es ihm nicht verdenken, dass er wütend war. 

„Es war ein Unfall, John. Ich bin abgerutscht.“ Ich räusperte mich, denn meine Stimme war rau und mein Hals tat weh. Es wunderte mich nicht wirklich.   
„Ich würde freiwillig niemals in einen See springen“, platzte es aus mir heraus, als er zwar auf meine Worte hin stehen blieb, sich aber nicht umdrehte. Nun jedoch tat er es. 

Seine dunkelblauen Augen wirkten fast schwarz vor Sorge, doch in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Neugierde. „Warum nicht? Eben sah es ganz danach aus, als hätten Sie keine Probleme damit! Zudem scheinen Sie auch sonst keine Probleme damit zu haben, sich immer wieder in Lebensgefahr zu bringen!“

Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Es ist eben so“, gab ich barsch zurück. Ich mochte es nicht in der Defensive zu sein, doch genau dorthin hatte ich mich mit meiner Leichtsinnigkeit hin manövriert. Zudem brauchte er nicht wissen, dass ich große, offene Wasserflächen nicht mochte… noch nie gemocht hatte und nach dem Zwischenfall in jenem Schwimmbad hatte sich dies nicht unbedingt geändert. 

John seufzte und ließ sich neben mir auf die Bettkante sinken. „Also, was sollte das Ganze dann eigentlich?“

„Ich wollte über die Klippen nach unten in die Brandung schauen.“

„Ach ja, und da müssen Sie sich gleich so dicht an den Rand stellen, dass Sie jederzeit abrutschen können oder…“ Er stoppte und schaute mich mit größer werdenden Augen an. Dann stand er auf und holte ein Blutdruckmessgerät aus seinem Arztkoffer. 

Er nahm die Messung mit den geschickten Bewegungen langjähriger Übung vor, ließ das Instrument dann aber wieder sinken. „Natürlich… der Abbau…“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann fixierte er mich mit seinem Blick.   
„Sie erwähnten mal, dass Sie während eines Falles nichts essen. Warum?“

Der plötzliche Themenwechsel verwirrte mich – hatte mich der Sturz stärker mitgenommen, als ich dachte? –  
doch ich antwortete trotzdem. Was bezweckte er? „Weil die Verdauung kontraproduktiv für meine Denkvorgänge ist.“

„Ts, Ts, falsche Antwort, Sherlock.“ John schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es ist wohl eher so, dass Sie nichts essen [style type=“italic“]können[/style], weil Ihr Magen wie zugeschnürt ist, oder?“

Seine Augen zwangen ein Nicken aus mir heraus. Ergeben fügte ich mich. Offenbar hatte er erkannt, was wirklich mein Antrieb war… nun… einer von Vielen. 

„Ich habe bereits beobachtet, dass Sie sich schneller und gezielter bewegen, wenn Sie geistig mit einem Fall beschäftigt sind. Vergrößerte Pupillen und ein leichter Schweißfilm, sowie schnellere Atmung sind mir ebenfalls aufgefallen.“  
John ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen. „Weiß Lestrade das eigentlich? Weiß er, dass es der Adrenalinstoß ist, der Sie dazu bringt diese deduktiven Höchstleistungen zu vollbringen?“

Ich seufzte leise. Er hatte richtig beobachtet, doch die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. „Es ist anders herum. Ja, ich bin süchtig nach den Empfindungen, die das Adrenalin in mir auslöst, doch denken und beobachten kann ich auch ohne es.“ Klang ich wirklich so müde? Ich hoffte es nicht. 

„Wie lange treiben Sie das schon so, Sherlock? Entweder Adrenalin oder eine andere Droge? Sie wissen, dass Ihr Kreislauf und Ihr Körper das früher oder später nicht mehr mitmachen.“

Sein Blick glitt zu seinem Arztkoffer, huschte dann abschätzend zu mir zurück. Ich ahnte was er dachte und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein. Ich weiß natürlich dass Sie als Arzt Adrenalin als Notfallmedikament bei sich haben… vermutlich sogar in diesem Koffer dort. Ich weiß aber auch, dass die Wirkung je nach Verabreichung nur wenige Minuten anhält und mehr als gefährlich ist.“ [style type=“italic“]So dumm bin ich nicht![/style] hing deutlich im Raum. 

Langsam hob John den Kopf und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, während er mich eindringlich musterte. „Warum, Sherlock? Warum bringen Sie sich selbst immer wieder so sehr in Gefahr?“

„Vielleicht weil es mir Spaß macht?“, schnappte ich. [style type=“italic“]… und es bisher niemanden interessiert hat. Es stimmte. Jeder lachte über mich, nannte mich einen Freak und schickte mich zur Hölle, wann immer ich preisgab, was ich aus winzigen Hinweisen erkennen konnte. Wenn sie mich jedoch brauchten, war ich gerade recht um einen Fall zu lösen und ihnen aus der Patsche zu helfen. Wie es mir dabei erging war egal. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, früh schon, und zog meine eigene Befriedigung aus den gelösten Fällen. Ich brauchte kein Publikum oder Applaus, oder jemanden, der mir half meine Wunden zu lecken.[/style]

John, der meine Gedanken natürlich nicht hatte hören können, seufzte nach einem Moment und stand dann auf. „Schlafen Sie.“

Er wartete, bis ich mich wieder hingelegt hatte und deckte mich dann erneut zu. Wieder hielt ich ihn am Arm zurück. „Was genau ist eigentlich passiert?“ Ich war jetzt ruhiger und fühlte wie Erschöpfung an mir zerrte. Das jedoch wollte ich noch wissen. 

„Sie sind von den Felsen gefallen und ich habe Sie wieder aus dem Wasser geholt und ins Haus gebracht“, antwortete er lakonisch. 

„Ja… ich weiß… Aber… sind Sie mir hinterher gesprungen?“

„Ich bin nicht verrückt, Sherlock. Natürlich nicht. Das Wasser ist dafür auch nicht tief genug. Sie hatten verdammtes Glück, dass Sie auch nur Prellungen davon getragen haben. Wissen Sie das.“ Er hatte sich wieder in Rage geredet und atmete nun tief durch.   
„Es gibt einen schmalen Pfad, der nur wenige Schritte von dort entfernt wo Sie standen beginnt und nach unten führt. Von Ihrem Standpunkt aus war er jedoch nicht zu sehen gewesen. Den habe ich genommen. Sie sind übrigens für einen so schlanken Mann erstaunlich schwer.“

Damit wandte er sich endgültig ab und ließ mich allein.


	6. Chapter 6

Während der nächsten Tage herrschte draußen ein Herbststurm, wie ich ihn in London nur selten erlebt hatte. Die Bäume auf der Insel bogen sich in den Böen und alles, was nicht irgendwo sicher befestigt war, wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt und vom Wind fortgerissen. 

Die Unruhe, die draußen tobte, hielt meine eigene Ungeduld in Schach, so seltsam das auch klingen mochte. Ich hatte mir eine leichte Erkältung zugezogen und hatte von John eine eindeutige Anweisung erhalten im Haus zu bleiben, bis das Fieber wieder weg war.   
John leistete mir Gesellschaft und auch wenn wir nur wenige Worte wechselten – er war wegen meiner Unvorsichtigkeit noch immer merklich verstimmt – wollte ich seine Gegenwart nicht missen. 

Ich verbrachte die Stunden hauptsächlich im Wohnzimmer, wo trotz des Sturmes und dem damit verbundenen schlechten Rauchabzug ein recht ordentliches Feuer im Kamin brannte. Nur wenig Qualm gelangte in den Wohnraum, was für die perfekte, an dieses Wetter angepasste Konstruktion des Kamins sprach. Die etwas rauchgeschwängerte Luft störte mich als ehemals starken Raucher nicht, John jedoch hustete des Öfteren.   
Ab und an stand er deshalb auf und trat für einige Minuten auf die Terrasse hinaus. 

Wir hatten auch an diesem Tag nur wenig miteinander gesprochen, eigentlich nur das Nötigste und keiner von uns erwähnte den Vorfall an den Klippen.   
Natürlich grübelte ich über sein nun schon seit Tagen anhaltendes [style type=“italic“]Schweigen[/style] nach, kam jedoch zu keinem wirklichen Schluss, der meine Fragen beantwortet hätte. Ich konnte jedoch festhalten, dass John nicht nur ein sehr guter Arzt war, sondern auch mutig und selbstlos dazu bereit war mir beizustehen. Das hatte ich jedoch auch schon vorher gewusst. 

Nach dem Unfall hatte er mich aus dem Wasser gezogen, mich ins Haus zurückgebracht und dafür gesorgt, dass ich warm und trocken im Bett lag. Während der ersten Stunden, bis er sicher war, dass ich keine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hatte, war er nicht von meiner Seite gewichen – das hatte er mir beim gestrigen Frühstück brummig bestätigt, als ich ihn darauf ansprach. Danach jedoch…

Was mich nun ratlos zurückließ waren die verletzten und manchmal sogar traurigen Blicke, die er mir zuwarf, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte. Was bedeuteten sie?   
Natürlich hatte ich eine Theorie, die mir jedoch wenig wahrscheinlich erschien: Johns Verhalten hatte bisher stets darauf hingedeutet, dass er an Männern – oder an mir – nicht in intimer Weise interessiert war. Zudem traf er sich mit Sarah und auch wenn diese Beziehung wohl niemals ein platonisches Stadium verlassen würde, so zeigte mir doch schon allein die Tatsache, dass er sich regelmäßig mit ihr traf und ab und an auch auf ihrem Sofa übernachtete, dass er an ihr interessiert war. 

Schließlich gestand ich mir ein, dass ich nicht weiterkam. 

Entschlossen streifte ich die Decke ab, in die ich mich wegen einer leichten Erkältung eingewickelt hatte und stand auf. Dann trat ich zu John auf die Terrasse hinaus, wo er einmal wieder die saubere Luft genoss.

Eisiger Wind nahm mir den Atem und einen Augenblick lang schaute ich auf das vom Wind aufgepeitschte Wasser hinaus. Dunkle, tief hängende Wolken wurden von den starken Böen vorangetrieben und schienen so nahe zu sein, dass sie scheinbar die sich biegenden Baumwipfel berührten. 

„Sie sollten hineingehen, bevor die Erkältung schlimmer wird.“ John hatte mich bemerkt und sich zu mir umgedreht, damit ich ihn in all dem Wind überhaupt hören konnte. Nun wandte er sich wieder um und schaute ebenfalls auf den See hinaus. 

Ich ging zu ihm und blieb hinter ihm stehen. „Ich brauchte auch ein wenig frische Luft.“ 

„Hm.“, brummte er und vergrub die Hände noch ein wenig tiefer in den Taschen seiner Jeans. 

Minuten vergingen so, während jeder von uns seinen Gedanken nachhing. Warum war es mir so wichtig, dass er verstand? Warum wollte [style type=“italic“]ich[/style] unbedingt verstehen?   
Bisher war es mir herzlich egal gewesen, was meine Mitmenschen von mir dachten. Warum war es nun plötzlich anders geworden? 

Ein Rätsel, das ich ebenfalls noch nicht gelöst hatte, fiel mir wieder ein. „Das Wasser… es war eiskalt als ich hineinfiel. Sie sind am Morgen des gleichen Tages im selben Wasser schwimmen gewesen und meinten, es wäre dazu noch warm genug? Wie ist das möglich?“

John seufzte leise und drehte sich dann um. „Kommen Sie wieder mit herein. Ich möchte nicht dauernd gegen den Wind anschreien.“

Ich folgte ihm und sah zu, wie er bedächtig die Terrassentür hinter uns schloss. Dann setzte er sich in eines der beiden Sofas. „Das ist schnell erklärt. Nicht weit von der kleinen Bucht entfernt gibt es eine warme Quelle im See. Die Strömung trägt ihr Wasser genau dort hin, so dass man dort fast das ganze Jahr über schwimmen kann. Der See friert rund um den südlichen Teil der Insel auch nie zu, egal wie kalt es wird.“

„Ah!“ Ich legte die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander. „Das erklärt es natürlich.“

„Wie ich sagte… eine einfache Erklärung.“ 

Sein Blick glitt prüfend über mich. „Und nun verraten Sie mir, warum Sie immer wieder die Gefahr suchen.“

„Sie kennen die Antwort bereits“, gab ich scharf zurück. Warum beließ er es nicht dabei? Warum bohrte er weiter? 

„Tue ich das?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Ich weiß, dass Sie süchtig nach dem Adrenalinkick sind… da sind sie bei weitem nicht der Einzige. Doch andere üben dazu einen Extremsport aus, fahren Autorennen oder tauchen inmitten von Haien. Sie jedoch bringen sich mehr oder weniger vorsätzlich in Lebensgefahr, von all den gefährlichen Situationen bei Ihren Fällen mal abgesehen. Ich würde sagen, das ist etwas anderes.“

„Ist es das wirklich? Auch die von Ihnen genannten Tätigkeiten können jemanden in Lebensgefahr bringen.“

„Touché.“ Er schmunzelte… das erste Mal seit Tagen. Unlogischerweise spürte ich wie Erleichterung mich durchflutete. Plötzlich fiel es mir leicht, etwas mehr von mir Preis zu geben. „Es hat bisher niemanden gekümmert, wenn ich es tat.“

John blickte mich einige Minuten lang nachdenklich an, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf. „Das mag vielleicht für Donovan oder Anderson gelten, doch Ihr Bruder sorgt sich definitiv um Sie und auch Lestrade sind Sie nicht völlig egal, um nur einige zu nennen. “

„Da irren Sie sich, John. Lestrade braucht mich nur, damit er seine Fälle abschließen kann. Und Mycroft… er lässt mich beschatten, ja. Aber nicht weil er sich um mich sorgt, sondern weil er Kontrolle ausüben will. Er will einfach nur wissen was ich tue.“

Ein Stirnrunzeln sagte mir deutlich, dass John anderer Meinung war, doch er ließ das Thema fallen. Sein Blick huschte zu einer hölzernen Kassette in einem der Bücherregale. Ich tat es ihm gleich und schaute ihn dann herausfordernd an. „Eine Partie Schach? Warum nicht.“

John stutzte kurz, dann lachte er, stand auf und holte die Kassette aus dem Regal. Wie erwartet entpuppte sie sich als zusammenklappbares Schachbrett, unter dessen herausnehmbaren Spielfeld ein Fach für die Schachfiguren eingearbeitet war.   
Ich nahm einen der weißen Springer in die Hand. Es handelte sich um eine exquisite Schnitzerei aus hellem Holz, vermutlich Birke, während die dunklen Figuren offenbar aus geölter Eiche bestanden. Das Schachbrett selbst bestand aus den gleichen Hölzern.   
„Es gehörte Ihrem Großvater“, stellte ich fest. 

John nickte und schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht zu sein. „Ja, er liebte schöne und gleichzeitig nützliche Dinge. Und er spielte gerne Schach. Wollen wir?“

Er hatte die Figuren aufgebaut und ich nickte. Da ich ohnehin schon eine der weißen Figuren in der Hand hielt und John das Brett entsprechend gedreht hatte, machte ich den ersten Zug damit. 

Wir spielten lange. Die ersten Spiele dauerten nur Minuten, da es mir sehr leicht fiel, Johns Züge lange im Voraus zu erraten. Allmählich jedoch änderte er die Taktik und baute immer öfters Fallen und spontane Züge ein, die mich dazu zwangen meine Theorien ständig neu zu überdenken. 

Nach einigen Stunden legten wir das Schachbrett beiseite und John ging in die Küche, um Sandwichs und neuen Tee zuzubereiten. 

Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Sofa zurück. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf meine Geige, auf der ich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder ärgerlich herumgezupft hatte. Wirklich gespielt hatte ich jedoch nicht. John hatte die grässlichen Geräusche, die ich den Seiten entlockt hatte zunächst mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln, dann mit engelsgleicher Geduld ertragen ohne eine Wort darüber zu verlieren. 

Mycroft hatte ich damit stets an den Rand seiner Contenance bringen können, was ich, nachdem ich das einmal herausgefunden hatte, mit Vorliebe und ausführlich getan hatte. Nun jedoch… 

Ich stand auf und nahm Geige und Bogen zur Hand. Meine Fingerkuppen strichen beinahe liebkosend über das glatt polierte Holz des Korpus, dann schlossen sich meine langen Finger um den Hals und ich legte den Bogen an die Saiten. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen strich ich so sanft darüber, dass die Töne kaum hörbar waren. Eine Melodie, die ich schon lange nicht mehr gespielt hatte, kam mir in den Sinn und ganz automatisch erzeugten meine Finger am Hals und die Hand am Bogen die Klänge.   
Die Töne wurden lauter, kräftiger und im gleichen Maße in dem die Musik den Raum zu erfüllen begann, erfüllte mich eine fast schon vergessene innere Ruhe. 

Ich spielte, vergaß dabei den Sturm vor der Terrassentür, der heulend ums Haus tobte, vergaß das knisternde Feuer im Kamin, vergaß Lestrade und seine Männer, die mich nur beachteten, wenn sie mich brauchten, vergaß Moriarty mit seinen perfiden Spielchen, vergaß die Menschen, die gestorben waren weil ich nicht schnell genug gewesen war, vergaß die Drogen mit ihrer berauschend-zerstörerischen Wirkung, vergaß alles um mich herum, was mich belastete oder mich verletzte, bis es nur noch die Musik gab. 

Und John. 

Seltsamerweise war ich mir seiner Gegenwart ab dem Moment, in dem er mit dem frischen Tee und den Sandwichs den Raum wieder betrat, völlig bewusst. Es störte mich jedoch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Es schien, als würde seine Präsenz die Melodie, die bislang für mich nur aus Tönen, Akkorden und Rhythmen bestanden hatte, mit Leben erfüllen. 

Ich spielte… 

Irgendwann verklangen die Töne und ich verharrte relgos, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Ich konnte hören, dass John tief Luft holte und dann langsam näher kam.   
Erst als er vor mir stand, öffnete ich die Augen und sah ihn an. 

„Das war wunderschön“, raunte er. „Ich wusste nicht dass du… dass Sie so spielen können.“

Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, irritierend erfreut darüber, dass eine Barriere zwischen uns verschwunden zu sein schien. „Ist schon in Ordnung… das Du meine ich.“

Ich nahm die Geige herunter und legte sie zusammen mit dem Bogen auf dem Sessel ab  
Es lag eine seltsame Spannung im Raum… unerträglich für mich und doch wollte ich sie nicht missen. Ich musste trotzdem etwas tun um sie zu brechen. Mein Blick fiel auf die Teekanne, die John noch in der Hand hielt. . „Frischer Tee? Wunderbar!“

„Ja… ehm…“ Er schien ebenso wie ich aus einer Trance erwacht zu sein. Seine Hand fuhr, wie immer wenn er nicht so recht wusste was er tun sollte, in den Nacken und dort durch sein kurz geschnittenes Haar, während er die andere in die Seite stützte. Dann deutete er auf die Teekanne. „Ich dachte, es wäre nett… frischer Tee.“

„Ich nehme gerne eine Tasse, danke.“

• • • 

In dieser Nacht schlief ich zum ersten Mal wieder ruhig und tief. In den Nächten davor war ich kaum zur Ruhe gekommen und um Johns sehr leichten Schlaf nicht zu stören, hatte ich viele Stunden vor der gerade noch glimmenden Glut im Wohnzimmer verbracht. 

Alpträume.

Ich hatte gedacht, sie wären vorüber oder ich hätte mich an die Grausamkeit und den Wahnsinn, der mir immer wieder begegnete, gewöhnt. Bis jetzt waren die Bilder menschlicher Abgründe immer rasch verflogen. Zu viel hatte ich bereits davon gesehen. 

Nun kehrten sie mit Macht zurück und brachten mich wieder und wieder um den Schlaf. Glücklicherweise war ich ein Mensch, der nur wenig Schlaf brauchte. Doch irgendwann würde sich aber der Schlafmangel auch bei mir bemerkbar machen, das wusste ich. 

John hatte in den ersten Nächten in diesem Haus, oder auch schon früher in der Baker Street, nichts davon gemerkt.   
Nach meinem Unfall jedoch schien er noch genauer über mich zu wachen.   
Ich hatte in der Nacht nach meinem Sturz unruhig geschlafen und war vom Gefühl kräftiger Arme, die mich hielten, aufgewacht. Natürlich war es nur eine Erinnerung aus dem Traum gewesen, eine Erinnerung an den Moment, als John mich aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte, doch sie vermischte sich mit der Hand, die auf meinem Arm gelegen und mich geweckt hatte. 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen und irritiert hatte ich in der Dunkelheit Johns Mine zu deuten versucht. Es gelang mir nicht wirklich, da er sich zurückgezogen hatte, sobald er merkte dass ich wach war. 

Nun lag ich wieder einmal wach und starrte an die Decke. John schien tief zu schlafen. Zumindest hörte ich ihn ruhig und gleichmäßig atmen.   
Ich zuckte zusammen, als er sich plötzlich auf die Seite drehte und mich, offenbar ebenfalls hellwach, ansah. „Es ist nicht Deine Schuld, dass diese Menschen gestorben sind. ER hat die Bombe gezündet.“

Ruhige, klare Worte, aus denen eine so sichere Überzeugung sprach, dass ich fast schon selbst daran glauben konnte. Leider nur fast.   
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Hier, in der anonymisierenden Dunkelheit, konnte ich aussprechen, was ich sonst nie zugegeben hätte. Ja, Zweifel waren auch mir nicht fremd, ebenso wenig wie Schuld oder Reue. Doch das gab ich nur wenigen Preis… eigentlich nur John. Ich wusste er würde verstehen, ebenso wie er genau wusste, was mich um den Schlaf brachte.   
„Nein. Wäre ich schneller gewesen… oder hätte ich die Frau dazu gebracht seine Stimme nicht zu beschreiben… So viele könnten noch...“

„ER hat die Bombe gezündet!“ beharrte John und setzte sich jetzt im Bett auf. „ER hat dich zu diesen absurden Spielchen gebracht. Gut, du hattest dich gelangweilt und das hatte wohl auch für ihn gegolten. Aber das ist kein Grund, andere Menschen einfach so zu töten, wir er es getan hat. Unschuldige!“

Auch ich setzte mich auf und schlang die Arme um die Knie, die ich an die Brust gezogen hatte. Kühle Luft strich um meinen bloßen Oberkörper – seit der ersten Nacht verzichtete ich auf einen Schlafanzug.

„Er wird weitermachen, wird mich wieder und wieder herausfordern, bis es irgendwann zu einem erneuten [style type=“italic“]Show down[/style] kommt. Dieses Mal sind wir mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Das nächste Mal…“  
Ein unangenehmes Gefühl entstand in mir während ich die Worte sprach. Furcht? Nein ich schreckte vor keiner Gefahr oder Herausforderung zurück. Zudem war es anders… es war mehr wie ein Schmerz tief in meiner Brust, der mir die Luft abschnürte. Ich kannte Furcht – ich war kein Narr! – und wusste deshalb, dass dies etwas anderes war. Nur was?   
Kummer? Ich konnte es nicht benennen und ich wollte den Satz auch nicht beenden. Ich wusste nur, dieses Empfinden hing mit John zusammen.

John ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. Langsam beugte er sich vor und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es war eine tröstliche Berührung, doch sie genügte mir nicht. Ich wollte mehr, doch wusste nicht, was genau eigentlich.   
Seine Worte lenkten mich ab: „Sicher, er WIRD weitermachen. Aber du musst dich ihm nicht mehr allein stellen.“ Er schaute mich eindringlich an und zog dann die Hand zurück. Ich konnte ihre Wärme noch spüren, dort wo sie meine Haut berührt hatte. „Lestrade hat die Spur Moriartys aufgenommen und wer weiß, vielleicht ist er auch einmal ohne dich erfolgreich.“

Ich schnaubte abfällig durch die Nase. „Eher wachsen am Nordpol Äpfel!“

Wir schauten uns an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, das die unangenehme Spannung im Raum fortwischte. Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, wickelte sich John in seine Decke ein.   
„Leg dich wieder schlafen, Sherlock. Das Wetter dürfte morgen noch etwas besser sein und wer weiß, vielleicht schaut McArther mal vorbei. Harry hat mir in der Küche eine Notiz hinterlassen, dass er ab und an mal frisches Gemüse, Eier und Obst vorbeibringen will.“

Auch ich deckte mich wieder zu. „Das hört sich interessant an.“

• • •


	7. Chapter 7

Im gleichen Maße, wie sich das Wetter wieder beruhigte, stieg der Grad meiner Langeweile an. Nach einer unruhigen Nacht, in der ich trotz Johns beruhigender Worte nur noch wenig schlief, stand ich bereits in der Morgendämmerung auf. Zunächst begnügte ich mich damit, mehr oder weniger ziellos auf der Insel herumzulaufen. Da ich dort aber bald jeden Stein und jedes Gebüsch kannte – es gab wirklich [style type=“italic“]NICHTS[/style] was ich hier tun konnte – kehrte ich in das Wohnzimmer zurück und legte mich auf eines der Sofas. 

John hatte meine Wanderung, bei der ich mehrmals am Haus vorbeigekommen war, beobachtet. Er sagte jedoch nichts. Gar nichts! Und das machte mich noch unruhiger. Warum nervte es ihn nicht?   
Auch jetzt hatte er sich wieder mit einem Buch ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und las. Wie konnte ein Mensch nichts anderes tun als lesen? Ich las nur, wenn es einer Recherche diente. Nur zum Vergnügen… nein, das war mir zu langweilig. Zumindest jetzt. Johns Familienchronik – eines der wenigen Bücher, die mich wirklich ihres Inhalts wegen interessiert hatten – hatte ich bereits durchgelesen. Ein anderes Buch konnte meine Aufmerksamkeit nun nicht mehr fesseln. 

Versuchsweise legte ich ein Bein über das angewinkelte Knie des anderen und wippte mit dem Fuß – unregelmäßig. John musste es sehen können, saß er doch mir genau gegenüber. Vielleicht konnte ich ihn damit von dem Buch ablenken?

Er sah nur kurz von den Seiten auf, griff nach seiner Teetasse, trank einen Schluck, stellte die Tasse wieder ab… und las weiter. Ich war frustriert.   
Die Stunden des Morgens gingen in die des Vormittags über und es geschah… gar nichts! Irgendwann griff ich irgendein Buch aus dem Regal und klappte es auf. Es schien ein Roman zu sein… langweilig. Ohne darauf zu achten, wo ich es entnommen hatte, stellte ich es wieder ins Regal zurück. 

John musterte mich über den Rand seines Buches hinweg, sagte jedoch nichts.   
Es. War. Langweilig!

Nach dem Mittagessen – Zubereitung und hinterher Abspülen hatte wenigstens ein wenig Abwechslung gebracht, auch wenn es langweilig war – nahmen wir mit einer Tasse Tee auf der Terrasse Platz. Die Sonne schien warm und es war fast schon angenehm, wenn es nicht so langweilig gewesen wäre. 

Schließlich, nachdem mein zielloses Herumgelaufe nun doch an Johns Nerven zu zerren schien, ließ er sein Buch sinken – ein anderes als heute Morgen, hatte er jenes schon durchgelesen? – und schaute mich ein wenig frustriert an.   
„Kannst du dir nicht eine Beschäftigung suchen, die dich ablenkt?“

„Wie denn? Wir sind hier auf einer Insel, auf der es nichts gibt als Steine, Erde, Gras, Büsche und einige Bäume, dazu das Haus und der Schuppen mit Brennholz. Womit sollte ich mich ablenken?“

„Du könntest Geige spielen. Das war gestern wunderschön und ich würde dich gerne spielen hören.“

„Langweilig.“

„Wie wäre es dann mit einer Partie Schach?“

„Langweilig.“

John seufzte. „Dann schau nach, ob du nicht ein Buch findest, das dich ablenkt.“

„Habe ich schon, tut es nicht. Es war lang-weil-ig.“

„Okay!“ John legte sein Buch zur Seite und stand auf. „Komm mit!“

Etwas verdutzt schaute ich ihm nach, als er zielstrebig ins Haus ging. „Was hast du vor?“ Manchmal gab mir dieser Mann wirklich Rätsel auf. Aber egal was er vorhatte, er hatte mein Interesse geweckt und ich folgte ihm. 

John ging in die Küche und öffnete die Falltür zum Gewölbekeller. „Schau dich mal im Gewölbekeller um, vielleicht findest du dort etwas, das dich beschäftigt. Meinetwegen öffne die Holzkisten. Ist zwar nur alter Plunder, aber man kann ja nie wissen.“

Damit drehte er sich um und ließ mich an der geöffneten Falltür stehen. 

• • • 

Einige Stunden später, es war schon fast Abend, lockten mich Stimmen wieder aus dem Gewölbekeller hervor. Ich blinzelte, um mich an das noch helle Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen, denn im Keller gab es nur eine Glühbirne, die den Raum lediglich spärlich erleuchtet hatte. 

Es waren die Stimmen zweier Personen, John und ein mir fremder Mann, die sich unterhielten. Ich verstand nur Wortfetzen und ging neugierig auf die Terrasse hinaus. War dieser McArther tatsächlich vorbeigekommen?

Einen Moment lang spielte ich mit dem Gedanken mit seinem Boot – wie sonst sollte er auf die Insel gekommen sein? Einen Hubschrauber würde er wohl kaum besitzen und schwimmen… nein! Zudem hatte Harry eines erwähnt – ans Festland zu rudern und mich dort umzusehen. Vielleicht gab es dort etwas, was meinen inzwischen mehr als gelangweilten Verstand beschäftigen konnte. Andererseits… wir waren in den Highlands, noch dazu in einer wohl ziemlich einsamen Gegend, wenn ich das Fehlen von Lichtinseln am Festlandufer richtig einschätzte. Zumindest hatte ich in der Nacht keine nennenswerten bemerkt. Einige Dörfer oder kleinere Städte, mehr war da nicht. Ich seufzte und ließ die Idee fallen. 

Stattdessen musterte ich den älteren Mann, der sich mit John unterhielt: Stabile, ein wenig derbe aber saubere und an einer Stelle sorgfältig geflickte Arbeitskleidung – verheiratet, wohl schon länger, Kinder? Schwer zu sagen, wenn dann keine kleinen – stämmige Figur mit breiten Schultern, kräftige Hände mit ausgeprägten Schwielen. Tiefe Lachfalten, aber auch eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen – ein humorvoller Mensch, der es nicht immer leicht hatte – Eine raue Stelle links an der Unterlippe, die Haut dort ein wenig gelblich verfärbt – Pfeifenraucher, eindeutig. Kurzes, mit grauen Strähnen durchzogenes dunkelbraunes Haar, ein ebensolcher halblanger Bart, der Wangen, Kinn und Hals bedeckte. Eine tiefe Stimme mit dem starken Akzent des Hochlandes. Die Sprache einfach, die Wortwahl nur wenig differenziert, dennoch ein recht großer Wortschatz - belesen, und den Themen nach zu urteilen, die er mit John besprach, auch an der englischen Politik interessiert, darüber hinaus wenig andere Wissensbereiche… Landwirtschaft, Tierzucht. Alter? 55 würde ich sagen, nicht älter als 59 Jahre.

John hatte mich bemerkt und drehte sich zu mir um. „Ah, Sherlock. Ich möchte dir Ian McArther vorstellen. Er hat das Land meines Großvaters gepachtet und kümmert sich mit seinen beiden erwachsenen Söhnen auch um die Insel und das Haus, wenn Harry oder ich nicht gerade hier sind. Ian, das ist Sherlock Holmes.“

Wir gaben uns die Hand und McArther bestätigte mit seinem festen Händedruck und dem freundlichen Nicken meinen Eindruck eines einfachen, ehrlichen und hart arbeitenden Landwirtes. Es war nichts Geheimnisvolles oder Seltsames an ihm. Alles, seine Kleidung, seine Haltung, seine Sprache, die Lach- und Sorgenfalten in seinem Gesicht…. Es passte alles zusammen. Es war einfach l a n g w e i l i g !

Auf der Terrasse standen mehrere alte Stühle aus Teakholz, ein ebensolcher Tisch und eine rostige Hollywoodschaukel aus Metallgittergewebe, von der das Polster und ein Sonnenschutz schon lange entfernt worden waren. Eine dicke Wolldecke lag darauf und genügte völlig um die Schaukel bequemer auszustatten. Sie knarrte und quietschte zwar, als ich mich darauf setzte, doch hielt sie meinem Gewicht stand.   
Zufrieden legte ich die Beine auf die Sitzfläche, lehnte mich seitlich gegen die Lehne und hörte, mehr John zum Gefallen als aus wirklichem Interesse, der Unterhaltung zu. Es ging um das Wetter, Ernteerträge, eine Kuh, die wohl recht spät noch gekalbt hatte… die Themen zogen sich endlos und boten wenig, was mich beschäftigt hätte. Hin und wieder machte ich einige Bemerkungen, hielt mich jedoch weitgehend zurück.   
McArther schien nicht zu wissen wer ich war und John war auch während der Unterhaltung nicht weiter darauf eingegangen. Es war mir recht.   
Der nachdenkliche Seitenblick McArthers, als er einzuschätzen versuchte, in welcher Beziehung wir zueinander standen, war auch John nicht entgangen – mich amüsierte es eher – und er beeilte sich ihm zu versichern, dass wir [style type=“italic“]kein[/style] Paar waren.   
Ich beschäftigte mich kurz mit der Frage, warum er so großen Wert darauf legte, das immer wieder zu betonen, kam jedoch zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis und ließ das Problem vorerst fallen. Ich brauchte mehr Daten und die konnte mir nur John liefern. Irgendwann würde ich ihn danach fragen. 

McArther hatte, wie von Harry gebeten, frisches Obst, Eier und Gemüse vorbeigebracht und wollte, so es das Wetter zuließ, in gut einer Woche wieder vorbeischauen. Schließlich verabschiedete er sich und ging. 

Damit kehrte wieder Ruhe – und Langeweile – ein. 

John räumte die benutzten Teetassen auf ein Tablett und warf mir grinsend einen belustigten Blick zu. „Musstest du den alten Ian so erschrecken, indem du ihm auf den Kopf drauf zu gesagt hast, dass er seine Pfeife daheim vergessen hat?“

Ich setzte mich auf. Bis jetzt hatte ich auf der Hollywoodschaukel gelegen, die Beine über die Lehne gehängt. „Aber ich hatte Recht. Er HATTE seine Pfeife vergessen. Er ist ein starker Raucher, daran gewöhnt, die Pfeife bei der Arbeit zu rauchen, oder wenn er einen Plausch hält. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen und dann diese Stelle an der Unterlippe…“

„Schon gut.“ John unterbrach mit einem leisen Lachen. „Ich kenne deine Art ja inzwischen, aber ihm hast du einen ganz gehörigen Schreck eingejagt. Er ist ein einfacher Mensch, der bisher nie weit von seinem Heimatdorf fort gekommen ist.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte ich. 

„Das ist mir klar. Musstest du ihn trotzdem so erschrecken? Er dachte, du wärest Hellseher oder so was.“

„Was kann ich dafür, dass die Menschen nicht [style type=“italic“]sehen[/style] können?“

„Sei nicht so mürrisch, hilf mir lieber mit dem Abendessen und dann kannst du mir erzählen, was du aus den Kisten herausgefunden hast.“  
John wartete gar nicht auf meine Antwort, sondern ging ins Haus. Ich horchte auf das Geräusch seiner Schritte. Ja, Küche, aber das war voraussehbar gewesen. 

LANGWEILIG!

• • •


	8. Chapter 8

„Der Streit mit Harry… war Afghanistan der Grund oder das Resultat?“  
Wir saßen, mit der obligatorischen Tasse Tee – Darjeeling diesmal – am Küchentisch und hatten eben erst unser Abendessen beendet. Draußen war es inzwischen Nacht geworden und da wir beide nicht schon wieder ins Wohnzimmer wollten, waren wir einfach sitzen geblieben. 

John, inzwischen an meine Art der Deduktion gewöhnt, hob nicht mal die Augenbrauen.   
„Was war es diesmal? Das Badmintonset oder die Teekanne mit dem Blümchenmuster?“

„Die Kisten voller Spielzeug ganz allgemein. Die Puppen-Teekanne inmitten der Spielzeugautos gab aber den Ausschlag.“

„So so. Und was genau hast du herausgefunden?“ John lehnte sich bequem auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine Mischung aus Neugierde und Amüsement huschte über sein Gesicht und für einen Augenblick staunte ich darüber, wie leicht es mir fiel seine Regungen und manchmal seine Gedanken in seinen Zügen ablesen zu können. Das gelang mir nicht bei jedem und nicht immer, doch bei ihm… zumindest in letzter Zeit…   
Meine Gedanken drifteten weiter. Wir waren vertrauter miteinander geworden. In der Baker Street und noch mehr hier in der Zurückgezogenheit der Insel. Nie zuvor hatte ich mich so sehr auf einen anderen Menschen eingelassen, auf seine Eigenarten, seine Art zu Denken und zu Handeln.   
Oh ja, ich konnte aus kleinsten Hinweisen den Lebensweg eines Menschen rekonstruieren, doch deswegen [style type=“italic“]verstand[/style] ich Menschen ganz allgemein noch lange nicht. Ich konnte nur sagen, weshalb sie etwas auf diese oder jene Weise taten und was sie dazu gebracht hatte ein Verbrechen zu begehen. Warum sie aber jene Kleidungsfarbe einer anderen vorzogen, oder warum sie Blumen oder Tiere mochten oder weshalb sie jeden Abend zu einem Ehepartner zurückkehrten, mit dem sie nichts mehr teilten als die Wohnung… das konnte ich nicht beantworten. 

Bei John jedoch… ich [style type=“italic“]wollte[/style] verstehen, warum er so und nicht anders handelte, wollte nachvollziehen… nachfühlen können, was er dachte und fühlte. Vielleicht konnte ich so meine eigenen wirren Gedanken und Gefühle besser verstehen?   
Bisher war ich diesen Dingen aus dem Weg gegangen. Hatte, wenn mich nicht ein Fall beschäftigte, mein Innerstes mit Drogen betäubt, um mich nicht den bohrenden Fragen – und der Einsamkeit – in mir stellen zu müssen. In Johns Gegenwart war das nicht länger möglich… und auch nicht länger nötig. 

John schaute mich nach wie vor geduldig an. Er vermutete wohl, dass ich meine Deduktionen noch einmal im Geiste durchging. Es gelang ihm oft, meinen Gedankengängen zu folgen und er begann inzwischen sogar damit, seine Umgebung wirklich zu [style type=“italic“]sehen[/style]. Doch manchmal lag er auch meilenweit daneben. 

„Es war ganz allgemein der Inhalt der Kisten“, begann ich meine Erläuterungen. John würde mich nicht mit einem [style type=“italic“]Verpiss dich![/style] abweisen, auch wenn ich wieder einmal in seinem Leben stocherte.   
„Es war überwiegend Spielzeug darin. Manches davon typische Dinge mit denen sich Mädchen beschäftigen, anderes hat eher einem Jungen gehört. Dazu einige Kleidungsstücke, die wohl auf der Insel vergessen worden waren. Du hast mit Harry einige Ferien hier verbracht, die Sachen gehörten dir und deiner Schwester.   
Was aber interessanter war, war die Tatsache, dass alles bunt durcheinander gelegen hatte. Das hatte kein Erwachsener in die Kisten geräumt, sondern Kinder, die gerade eben noch mit den Dingen gespielten hatten, die nun eingelagert werden sollten. Dein Großvater war ein ordentlicher Mensch. Er hätte die Dinge sortiert. Also haben du und Harry selbst alles eingeräumt.“ Ich wartete Johns knappes Nicken ab und genoss den Anblick der Spannung auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Aus diesem… Chaos schloss ich, dass ihr euch als Kinder, zumindest in den Ferien, gut vertragen habt.   
Sie ist einige Jahre jünger als du, deshalb vermute ich ein anderes College oder wenn das gleiche, dann wenig persönlicher Kontakt in dieser Zeit. Ihr verbrachtet die Ferien miteinander, habt euch darauf gefreut und habt bis zur letzten Minute vor der Abreise miteinander gespielt, also kein Streit.   
Dann, nach deiner Rückkehr aus Afghanistan schenkte sie dir das Handy um mit dir in Kontakt bleiben zu können. Dennoch hast du sie nicht um Hilfe gebeten, als du auf Wohnungssuche warst. Du wolltest sie nicht mit deinen eigenen Problemen belasten, weil sie selbst gerade genug hatte. Alkohol, Scheidung… du magst sie trotz eures Streites und machst dir vielleicht sogar Vorwürfe, weil du an der Front warst anstatt ihr bei ihren Eheproblemen zu helfen.   
Du sagst, du seiest nie gut mir ihr ausgekommen. Das stimmt so nicht. Es war erst in der letzten Zeit schwierig für euch. Dass sie lesbisch ist, ist kein Problem für dich. Ihr Alkoholproblem ist da schon eher der Punkt, der dir Sorgen macht. Du selbst trinkst nie Alkohol, das ist auffällig… also ein generelles Problem in deiner Familie? Du bist einige Jahr älter als sie… Deine Eltern? Du hast sie nie erwähnt, verbrachtest die Ferien beim Großvater, also vermute ich einen frühen Tod bei beiden. Wer hat sich um Harry gekümmert? Wer hatte das Sorgerecht? Ja nach dem Zeitpunkt des Todes der Eltern vermute ich, dass das beides Mal du warst.   
Du hast dich um sie gekümmert, hast versucht ihr Leben in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken, oder was immer du dafür hieltest. Damit war sie nicht einverstanden, hat sich gewehrt. Es kam zum Streit, dann zum Bruch. Die Frage ist nun: War Afghanistan der Auslöser oder das Ergebnis dieses Bruches?“

John schwieg einige Minuten und ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Auch während meiner Ausführungen hatte ich ihn scharf beobachtet und konnte an seinen mimischen Regungen – ein winziges Zusammenkneifen der Augenwinkel, ein zuckender Muskel in der Wange, Augen, die zur Seite huschten, ein leichtes Schmunzeln – erkennen, dass ich richtig lag. Mit allem. Es war zu erwarten gewesen. Nur diese eine letzte Frage konnte ich nicht selbst beantworten. Umso gespannter wartete ich auf die Antwort. 

„Es war das Ergebnis.“ John sprach so leise, dass ich mich vorbeugen musste um ihn zu verstehen.   
Er trank einen Schluck kalten Tee und fuhr dann fort. „Du hattest Recht, wir verstanden uns gut als Kinder und ja, ich hatte später das Sorgerecht für sie. Ich tat das, was ich für das Beste hielt und ja, sie war nicht damit einverstanden. Sie hatte schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf und je älter wir wurden, desto mehr stritten wir. Das Sorgerecht galt schon längst nicht mehr, trotzdem konnte ich einfach nicht damit aufhören, mich in ihre Entscheidungen und ihr Leben einzumischen. Meines brachte ich dagegen kaum weiter. Hin und wieder eine Affäre, ein paar Freunde, das war’s. Es genügte mir.   
Ich war gerade mit dem Medizinstudium fertig und überlegte, was ich nun tun sollte, als sie sich Hals über Kopf in Clara verliebte. Diese Frau tat ihr nicht gut und ich riet ihr von einer Ehe ab. Darüber gerieten wir in Streit und sie warf mir vor, mein eigenes Leben nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. Es stimmt sogar, denn ich wollte etwas erleben, war aber so in meinem alltäglichen Einerlei gefangen, dass ich einfach nicht herauskam.   
Am Abend, als ich allein in meine Wohnung zurückkehrte, las ich per Zufall einen Aufruf der British Army. Nun… den Rest kennst du.“

Es war eine Sache, Kindheit und Jugend eines Mannes aus einigen mit Spielzeug gefüllten Kisten herauszulesen, aber eine ganz andere, wenn dieser Mann dein Freund war. John hatte mit neutraler Stimme gesprochen, doch hatte ich auch die gut verborgene Bitterkeit gehört. Er [style type=“italic“]machte[/style] sich Vorwürfe. 

„Harry hat das Haus für uns vorbereitet. War das deine Idee?“

„Ja und nein“, John schmunzelte. „Ich wusste, dass sie öfters hier war als ich in den letzten Jahren und auch, dass sie einiges umgeräumt hatte... das Schlafzimmer ist nur eines der Dinge, die sie verändert hat, aber alles andere sind eher Kleinigkeiten, die wohl nur mir auffallen und nicht weiter stören.“

Er setzte sich auf und begann damit, das schmutzige Geschirr auf dem Tisch zusammenzustellen. „Komm, lass und nebenher aufräumen.“ [style type=“italic“]Es redet sich leichter, wenn man etwas zu tun hat[/style], stand hörbar im Raum.   
Stumm nickte ich, stand auf und half ihm die Überreste unseres Abendessens wegzuräumen. John hatte bereits Wasser in das Spülbecken eingelassen und ich reichte ihm Teller und Besteck hinüber. Dabei berührten sich unsere Fingerspitzen. Beim ersten Mal war es eine Berührung unter vielen, flüchtig und bedeutungslos. Dennoch verblieb ein Kribbeln in meinen Fingern und beim nächsten Mal, ebenso flüchtig und zufällig, zucke ich zusammen. John hatte es gemerkt und warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts. 

Er schien sich an unser angefangenes Thema zu erinnern und begann unvermittelt zu erzählen. „Ich informierte DI Lestrade über dieses Haus und die Insel und er hielt das alles für eine gute Idee. Er schickte ein paar seiner Männer herauf, die nach dem Rechten sehen sollten…   
[style type=“italic“]…und die dafür sorgen sollten, dass Moriarty nichts von diesem Aufenthaltsort hier erfuhr[/style]... hörte ich den unausgesprochenen Nachsatz. Schnell richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf John, der weiter gesprochen hatte.   
„… Harry war schon hier, ich hatte sie nicht erreicht, weil es hier keinen Empfang und kein Festnetztelefon gibt. Sie hat den Polizisten die Hölle heiß gemacht und dann, als sie kapierte worum es eigentlich ging, darauf bestanden selbst alles vorzubereiten.“

„Dann hatte Lestrade keinen Zugang zum Haus? Zu keiner Zeit?“

John lachte. „Nein. Und er musste mir versprechen keine Wanzen oder Kameras zu installieren. Das ist Teil des Deals.“ Er reichte mir einen Teller zum Abtrocknen. Ich ließ ihn beinahe fallen, weil ich so darauf bedacht war, nicht schon wieder seine Hand zu berühren. Es brachte mir einen irritierten Blick ein. 

Eines seiner Worte war bei mir hängen geblieben? „Deal?“

„Ich muss vier Wochen lang dein Kindermädchen spielen, dich von Drogen oder ungelösten Fällen fern halten und deine unweigerlich daraus resultierende Langeweile ertragen. Ich fand, dass dafür einige Zugeständnisse Lestrades fällig wären. [style type=“italic“]Keine Abhörung oder Überwachung, egal welcher Art[/style] sind ein Teil davon. 

Ich musste einfach lachen. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dazu gelernt. Von wem stammte [style type=“italic“]diese[/style] Idee? Mycroft?“

„Nein, auch wenn der ebenfalls versucht hat, einen Fuß in die Tür zu bekommen. Er scheint sich wirklich um dich zu sorgen.“

Meine Heiterkeit verflog. Mycroft. 

„Sherlock? Alles in Ordnung?“ John musterte mich eindringlich und ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. 

„Seit ich laufen kann versucht mir Mycroft meinen Weg vorzugeben. Kann er mich denn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?“

„Das scheint wohl ein generelles Problem großer Brüder zu sein“, scherzte John nach einem Moment des Schweigens und lenkte mich ab, indem er mir das nasse Besteck in die Hand drückte. Ich verstand sofort was er meinte und gab ihm, zumindest teilweise, Recht. Schweigend trocknete ich das Besteck ab und räumte es in die Schublade. 

„Da müsste noch etwas in den Kisten gewesen sein, außer Kinderspielzeug meine ich“, murmelte John vor sich hin, als wir mit dem Abwasch fertig waren. 

„Ja, da gab es noch einen alten Schallplattenspieler und etliche Schallplatten aus den 70ern und 80ern. Glaubst du, der funktioniert noch?“ Ich zweifelte ein wenig daran, nach so langer Zeit in einem Gewölbekeller.

„Das wissen wir erst, wenn wir es ausprobiert haben. Komm, hilf mir mal.“  
John öffnete die Falltür und stieg die schmale und recht steile Treppe hinunter. Ich hatte die Kisten wieder so aufgestapelt, wie ich sie vorgefunden hatte, wusste aber noch, was der jeweilige Inhalt gewesen war. Schnell hatten wir die fragliche Kiste gefunden. 

• • •


	9. Chapter 9

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten wir wieder im Wohnzimmer.   
Musik, im Sinne von Popmusik, war nie etwas gewesen, das in meinem Leben einen großen Raum eingenommen hätte. Geigenmusik war etwas anders, aber Popmusik…? Nein, dafür hatte ich mich nie interessiert. 

Trotzdem stellte ich nun fest, dass es durchaus angenehm sein konnte, mit einer Tasse Tee an einem knisternden Kaminfeuer zu sitzen und diverse alte Schallplatten anzuhören.   
Die Platten hatten Harry und John gehört und es fiel mir natürlich leicht sie nun dem jeweiligen Besitzer zuzuordnen. Der Musikgeschmack der Geschwister machte es mir leicht. Es war mir jedoch nicht weiter wichtig. 

Es wurde spät an diesem Abend und obwohl das Wetter heute angenehm sonnig und warm gewesen war, kündeten kalte und stürmische Winde am Abend von einem erneuten Wetterumschwung.   
John trat mehrmals ans Fenster und schaute auf dem vom Wind aufgewühlten See. „Es sieht nach Gewitter aus“, meinte er schließlich, als er eine gerade abgelaufene Platte wieder sorgfältig in ihre Hülle schob. 

„Gewitter?“ Ich war mit dem hiesigen Klima nicht vertraut. Dennoch erschien mir ein Gewitter um diese Jahreszeit unwahrscheinlich zu sein. 

John nickte nachdrücklich. „Am Ende des Sommers, kurz bevor der Herbst mit seinen Nebeln und dem Regen beginnt, gibt es hier häufiger schwere Gewitter. Ich habe das oft genug erlebt. 

„Nun, wenn du es sagst.“ Damit war das Thema für mich erledigt. 

• • • 

Das von John prophezeite Gewitter brach mitten in der Nacht los. Es war keines jener typischen Hitzegewitter des Sommers, war deshalb weniger drohend und eher langsam und unspektakulär heraufgezogen. Doch nun, gefangen zwischen den Bergen der Highlands, war es genau über dem See losgebrochen.   
Ich hatte noch nicht geschlafen und stand am Fenster um hinauszuschauen.   
Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und erhellten den Raum für Sekunden, um gleich danach von lautem, grollendem Donner begleitet zu werden. Blitz folgte auf Blitz, der Donner schien gar nicht vorüber zu gehen.   
Mein Blick huschte immer wieder zu John, der unruhig schlief. Auch er litt ab und an unter Alpträumen, doch anders als meine, die meist sehr rasch verflogen und mich dann auch nie mehr belasteten, träumte er immer und immer wieder vom Krieg. Ich konnte nur ahnen, was er erlebt hatte, denn er sprach nie darüber. 

Sicherlich weckte nun der Lärm des Gewitters die Erinnerungen. Sollte ich ihn wecken? 

Ich ging zum Bett hinüber und wollte eben die Hand nach Johns Schulter ausstrecken, als er mit einem leisen Schreckensruf aufwachte und sich keuchend im Bett aufsetzte. Noch im Traum gefangen sah er sich hektisch um. Panik lag in seinem Blick.   
„Ruhig, John. Du bist in Sicherheit. Es ist nur ein Gewitter“, murmelte ich beruhigend, während ich mich neben ihn auf die Bettkante setzte. Meine Stimme schien nicht zu ihm durchzudringen. Um ihn in die Realität zurück zu bringen, packte ich ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. „John! Wach auf! Das ist nur der Donner, was du hörst.“

Diesmal schien er mich gehört zu haben. Sein Blick wurde klar und fokussierte sich auf mich. Dann nickte er knapp und atmete tief durch. „Schon gut… ich … bin wach.“

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Ich hielt ihn noch immer fest. Es schien mir, als würde er wieder in den Traum zurückfallen, ließe ich ihn jetzt los. Er nickte wieder. Seine Hände hoben sich zu meinen Unterarmen und er umfasste sie mit einem festen Griff. Emotionen und Gedanken huschten deutlich sichtbar über seine Mine, unheimlich beleuchtet von den Blitzen, die nun noch länger und häufiger über den Himmel zuckten. 

„Afghanistan?“, fragte ich schließlich leise. 

„Ja“, gab John murmelnd zur Antwort. Er schien wirklich Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, in die Realität zurück zu finden. Kein Wunder bei diesem Lärm!  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ ich ihn los, kletterte neben ihm ins Bett und zog ihn an mich. Er sträubte sich kurz und warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, den ich aber nicht weiter beachtete.   
„Ich würde ja Licht machen, aber der Strom scheint unterbrochen zu sein“, log ich. Ich wusste, John war nicht an einer Beziehung interessiert, aber deshalb konnte ich ihn trotzdem halten, wenn er es brauchte. Und das schien mir in diesem Moment genau das zu sein, was nötig war um ihn zu beruhigen. 

Ich spürte, wie John seinen Widerstand aufgab und seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter sinken ließ. Seine Hand lag an meinem Brustkorb und verhinderte so, dass wir uns [style type=“italic“]zu[/style] nahe kamen.   
Langsam wurde sein Atem ruhiger und er schlief wieder ein. Ich blieb noch lange wach, hörte dem Gewitter und Johns ruhigen Atemzügen zu, bis auch ich schließlich einschlief. 

Am Morgen wusste ich zunächst nicht, wo ich war. Der warme Körper neben mir irritierte mich, war es doch noch einem intimen nächtlichen Treffen nicht meine Art, bis zum Morgen zu bleiben. Wenn ich Sex wollte, nahm ich ihn mir, doch war dieser Teil erst einmal erledigt, war ich an der Person an sich meist nicht mehr länger interessiert. Die wenigstens kannte ich vorher und kaum jemanden hatte ich später noch einmal getroffen. Das war der Vorteil einer Stadt wie London: man blieb weitgehend anonym. 

Ich öffnete die Augen und blinzelte im hellen Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster herein schien. Es war noch früh am Morgen und die Sonne schob sich gerade erst über einen der Bergrücken, die ich vom Bett aus erkennen konnte.   
John.

Es war John, der da in meinen Armen lag. Sofort fielen mir der gestrige Abend und das Gewitter in der Nacht wieder ein.   
John war in der Tat in meinen Armen eingeschlafen und auch jetzt lagen wir noch eng nebeneinander. Er hatte mir nun den Rücken zugedreht. Ich lag auf der Seite neben ihm, hatte meinen Arm über seine Rücken gelegt und hielt mit der Hand seine linke Schulter fest.   
Es war angenehm und sicher nichts was John wollte. Ich genoss das Gefühl von Wärme, Sinnlichkeit und Geborgenheit noch einen Augenblick und schmiegte mich ein wenig enger an ihn. Dann richtete ich mich vorsichtig auf – ich wollte ihn nicht wecken – und schob mich aus dem Bett. Nachdem ich die Decke um ihn herum festgesteckt hatte, trat ich ins Bad. Eine Dusche würde mir gut tun.   
Mein Blick fiel auf Johns Aftershave. Eine Spur davon hatte ich noch an ihm wahrnehmen können und da es angenehm duftete, wie ich fand, öffnete ich den Flakon und schnupperte daran. Ja, definitiv angenehm. Der Duft passte zu John. Ich fragte mich, ob es ein Geschenk von Sarah oder Harry gewesen war, oder ob er ihn selbst ausgewählt hatte. 

Meine Gedanken drifteten in Richtungen, die mir unangenehm waren. Schnell stellte ich den Flakon zurück auf das kleine Regal neben dem Waschbecken.   
Ich rasierte mich zügig und stellte mich dann unter die Dusche. Erst dort gelang es mir, die innere Unruhe und das unterschwellige Begehren, das Johns Nähe in mir hervorgerufen hatte, mit ein wenig… manuellem Einsatz meinerseits zu beseitigen. John war kein Mann für eine Nacht und ich kein Mensch für eine Beziehung. Ich sollte mir diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlagen, bevor sie sich zu sehr darin einnisteten! 

• • •


	10. Chapter 10

Der Wind blies an diesem Tag weniger kalt, wie ich bei meinem inzwischen allmorgendlich stattfindenden Rundgang über die Insel feststellte. Die Sonne wärmte so sehr, dass ich gegen Mittag sogar auf meinen Mantel verzichtete. John, der mein langärmliges Hemd kritisch musterte, reichte mir trotzdem kommentarlos einen dicken Pullover aus Schafwolle ähnlich jenen, die er so gerne trug. Zu meiner Überraschung passte er mir sogar, obwohl ich größer war als er. Hatte das Kleidungsstück seinem Großvater gehört? Vermutlich. Neu war es jedenfalls nicht. 

Die Wolle des Pullovers war genau richtig für den leicht kühlen Wind und die Wärme der Sonne und stellte sich sogar noch als warm genug heraus, als die Sonne hinter einigen Wolken verschwand.  
Nach dem Mittagessen, bei dem keiner von uns auch nur mit einem Wort auf die Nacht zu sprechen kam, zog ich mich auf die Terrasse zurück. Dort legte ich mich auf die Hollywoodschaukel und hing meinen Gedanken nach. 

Immer wieder zog der Moment heute Morgen durch meinen Sinn, als John in meinen Armen geschlafen hatte. Es war angenehm gewesen auf eine Art, die mir bisher fremd gewesen war. Körperliche Nähe war mir nie wichtig gewesen und Sex war ein Bedürfnis des Körpers, das ähnlich wie Hunger oder Durst von Zeit zu Zeit befriedigt werden musste.   
Wenn ich meine Deduktionen für mich behielt, was mir nicht immer leicht fiel, war es nicht weiter schwer eine Person zu finden, mit der ich mein körperliches Verlangen stillen konnte. Bars gab es genug in London und oft genügten schon ein paar schmeichelnde Worte, ein Lächeln an der richtigen Stelle und schon bekam ich, was ich wollte. Menschen waren so leicht zu durchschauen und noch leichter zu manipulieren. 

John war anders. 

Er war nicht einer jener Menschen, die, fing ich erst einmal mit meinen Deduktionen an, mit großen Hundeaugen zu mir aufsahen und denen vor Bewunderung ob meiner geistigen Leistungen der Mund offen stehen blieb. Noch weniger gehörte er zu jenen, die mich für einen Spinner hielten.   
Nein, er war anders! 

Er hörte sich meine Ausführungen an, konnte hin und wieder sogar meinen Gedankengängen folgen, wenn ich Fakten und Hinweise sortierte und deutete. Er akzeptierte mich, so wie ich war, ohne mich zu be- oder zu verurteilen. Er respektierte und achtete meine Fähigkeiten als das was sie waren: ein besonderes Talent, das eben zu mir gehörte. Es war anders, als ich es gewohnt war. Es war angenehm. 

John war äußerlich kein Mensch, dem ich in einer Bar besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte. Zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Bei genauerem Hinsehen jedoch… Auf eine unaufdringliche Weise attraktiv, war er ruhig und strahlte ein Maß an innerer Gelassenheit und Sicherheit aus, wie es nur jemand konnte, der dem Tod gegenüber gestanden und ihm ins Gesicht gelacht hatte. 

Er litt unter seinen Erlebnissen in Afghanistan, aber sie hatten ihn nicht zerbrochen und würden es auch nicht. Er suchte die Gefahr, die Aufregung, die Spannung ebenso sehr wie ich, wenn auch mit einem anderen Hintergrund. 

Sein Lohn war es der Langweiligkeit und Gleichförmigkeit eines zivilen Lebens zu entkommen, wenn auch nur zeitweise. Mein Antrieb dagegen war es, meinen Verstand mit der Brillanz jener Verbrecher zu beschäftigen, die es immer wieder schafften, die Polizei an der Nase herum zu führen. Sie faszinierten mich auf eine morbide Weise. 

Wie John bereits festgestellt hatte, ließ es mich dabei völlig kalt, wenn ich einen Toten vor mir sah. Ich konnte nichts mehr für diese Person tun. Warum also sollte ich mich damit belasten, dass dieses Leben ausgelöscht worden war?   
Anders verhielt es sich, wenn der Täter wieder zuschlug und noch ein Leben forderte, während ich ihm bereits auf den Fersen war. Er lachte mir damit ins Gesicht! [style type=“italic“]Diese[/style] Morde hätte ich verhindern können, wäre ich schnell genug gewesen und sie waren es, die mich zu noch größeren Höchstleistungen trieben um noch mehr Leid zu verhindern. Ich konnte zwar den Kummer der Hinterbliebenen nicht nachvollziehen – ich hatte noch nie jemanden verloren, der mir nahe gestanden war und es gab in meinem Leben so gut wie niemanden, dessen Tod ich betrauern würde – aber ich sah ihn und ich sah, wie es die Menschen belastete. 

Mein eigener Alptraum kam mir wieder in den Sinn und auch jenes beklemmende Gefühl, das auf eine mir unbekannte Weise mit John verknüpft zu sein schien.   
War das Furcht? …um John? 

In den Monaten, in denen wir nun die Wohnung in der Baker Street teilten, waren wir so etwas wie Freunde geworden: Ich hatte gelernt, auf eine andere Person Rücksicht zu nehmen – immerhin stellte ich keine meiner Experimente mehr in den Kühlschrank, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ – und John hatte sich an manche meiner Eigenarten gewöhnt.   
Er sagte nichts, wenn ich stundenlang auf der Geige herumzupfte oder sich meine diversen Bücher und Notizen auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer stapelten. Er meckerte nicht, wenn ich den Einkauf nicht erledigt hatte, weil er mir nebensächlich erschienen war und er folgte mir bedingungslos und voll Vertrauen, wann immer es ein Fall nötig machte.   
Gleichzeitig forderte er mich immer wieder heraus, indem er mein Verhalten oder meine Aussagen kritisierte und in sozial verträglichere Bahnen zu lenken versuchte. Das war mir natürlich nicht entgangen und wo ich Mycrofts oder Lestrades Versuche in dieser Richtung abwehrte und die beiden mit bewusst extremerem Benehmen in die Flucht schlug, duldete ich es bei John und ging hin und wieder sogar auf seine Einwände ein. 

Er interessierte sich für meine Arbeit, schrieb die Fälle sogar in seinem Blog auf. Inzwischen waren viele darauf aufmerksam geworden und wandten sich aufgrund jener Berichte mit Aufträgen an mich. Es machte mein Leben interessanter auf eine Weise, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Meistens begleitete mich John und hin und wieder gab es gefährliche Situationen. Bis jetzt hatte mich das nicht belastet. 

Warum also erinnerte ich mich plötzlich an Moriartys perfide Spielchen? Warum belastete es mich plötzlich?   
Moriarty hatte sich seither nicht mehr gemeldet und mir war auch kein Hinweis auf seine Aktivitäten aufgefallen. Er lebte, da war ich mir sicher. Spinne, die er war, hockte er in seinem Netz und wartete auf uns. Sollte er, ich war auf ihn vorbereitet. 

War es auch John? 

Und… war ich es, wenn es um John ging? 

Dieser Gedanken ließ mich nicht los und ich stand auf um unruhig auf und ab zu gehen.   
Dass John mir nicht mehr länger [style type=“italic“]nichts[/style] bedeutete, konnte ich akzeptieren. Es war ein Fakt und mit Fakten konnte ich umgehen.   
Die Frage war nur… wie ging es weiter?

Ich kannte mich und meinen Körper gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich ihn begehrte. Spätestens seit diesem Morgen. John hatte geschlafen – vermutlich – und selbst wenn er etwas von meiner Erregung bemerkt haben sollte, so konnte man es als gewöhnliche morgendliche Erektion erklären. 

Er wäre nicht der erste Mann, mit dem ich Sex hatte und um ehrlich zu sein, zog ich Männer vor, auch wenn ich es genoss mit einer Frau zu schlafen. Bisher war ich an einer längeren Beziehung jedoch nicht interessiert gewesen und hatte mich auch nicht darum bemüht. Kurze intime Begegnungen hatten mir genügt. 

John tickte da anders, was mir schon sein Werben um Sarah bewies. Seit Monaten ging er mit ihr aus, übernachtete sogar hin und wieder bei ihr und er hatte auch mit ihr geschlafen, da war ich mir sicher. Dennoch… das war nicht aus einem Gefühl der gegenseitigen Lieben heraus geschehen. Auch da war ich mir sicher. Sie waren Freunde auf einer halb platonischen, halb intimen Ebene. Es war irgendetwas dazwischen und keiner von beiden forcierte eine Entscheidung für die eine oder andere Richtung. Sarah wartete auf John und John wartete… worauf? Ich wusste es nicht. 

Waren seine Reaktionen, wann immer jemand uns für ein Paar hielt, ein Hinweis? Ich hatte, da einige wussten, dass ich Männer bevorzugte, bisher nicht darauf reagiert und mich eher über die diversen Kommentare amüsiert. John hatte eine Beziehung mit mir stets vehement verneint. War die Vorstellung für ihn ein Problem? 

Wie dachte John über eine homosexuelle Beziehung?   
Ich sortierte in Gedanken die Fakten und wertete sie aus: Da seine Schwester in einer solchen Beziehung lebte, hatte er sich sicher damit auseinandergesetzt und ich konnte, in Bezug auf seine Schwester, keine Ressentiments feststellen. Er schien auch mit dem Konzept an sich keine Probleme zu haben. Zumindest wäre es für ihn bei unserem Gespräch bei Angelo’s in Ordnung gewesen, wenn ich zu jener Zeit einen Freund gehabt hätte. 

War es nur für ihn ein Problem? Er war Soldat gewesen, länger als die meisten. Sicher, es gab auch Frauen an der Front, Krankenschwestern auf jeden Fall. Eine Beziehung wäre möglich gewesen aber irgendwie hielt ich das für abwegig.   
John war nicht der romantische Typ, der sich angesichts der Gefahr in eine Liebelei flüchtete. Da wählte er schon eher die Gefahr als Gegenüber.   
Homosexuelle Beziehungen waren in der Armee zwar nicht unüblich, galten aber als unmännlich und waren schon allein deshalb problematisch für die Betroffenen, weshalb sie, wenn überhaupt, nicht offen gelebt wurden. 

War das der Punkt? Eine heimliche Beziehung, die ihn belastet hatte? Vielleicht so sehr, dass er das nun nicht wiederholen wollte? Aber es bestünde kein Grund zur Heimlichkeit. 

Ich gab meine unruhige Wanderung auf und legte mich wieder auf die Hollywoodschaukel. Ich kam einfach nicht weiter. John war und blieb ein Rätsel für mich. 

• • •


	11. Chapter 11

John war nach einiger Zeit mit zwei Tassen dampfend heißen Tees aus dem Haus getreten. Er reichte mir eine und setzte sich dann zu mir auf die Hollywoodschaukel. Die rostigen Federn protestierten, doch sie hielten auch noch sein Gewicht aus. Ich zog die Beine etwas an, damit er mehr Platz hatte. 

„Also… erzähle!“

Ich musterte ihn fragend. Was meinte er? Er konnte unmöglich meine Gedanken erraten haben. Und selbst wenn.. er würde mich kaum auffordern [style type=“italic“]zu erzählen[/style]. So leicht es mir im Allgemeinen fiel, die Intentionen und Gedanken meiner Mitmenschen zu erraten, so wenig gelang mir dies von Zeit zu Zeit bei John.   
„Wovon sprichst du?“

Er stutzte kurz, dann versteckte er sein Lächeln in seiner Teetasse indem er einen Schluck trank. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wir sind seit über zwei Wochen hier. Die meiste Zeit davon hast du damit verbracht, ziemlich ruhelos über die Insel und durchs Haus zu tigern. Nun, seit heute Mittag sitzt du hier auf der Schaukel und grübelst vor dich hin, wobei du alles andere als gelangweilt wirkst.   
Du hattest in diesen Wochen keinen Zugang zu E-Mail, Telefon, Internet oder solch banalen Dingen wie Fernsehen oder Radio, so dass du mit ziemlicher Sicherheit keine neuen Fälle oder sonstige Fakten, die ein Fall sein könnten zu bearbeiten hast. Dass du dich aber mit irgendetwas beschäftigst sehe ich. Wäre es das Haus oder die Insel, würdest du mich mit Fragen bombardieren. Tust du aber nicht. Die Chronik, in der du erst kürzlich gelesen hast, enthält keine Rätsel oder Hinweise auf irgendwelche seltsamen und ungeklärten Vorkommnisse in meiner Familie. Hättest du etwas dergleichen gefunden, hättest du mich schon längst darüber ausgefragt. Das kann es also auch nicht sein.   
Folglich sind es deine abgeschlossene Fälle, über die du grübelst. Ich möchte mehr darüber wissen. Also… erzähle.“

Er hatte im Plauderton gesprochen und sich sichtlich das Lächeln verkneifen müssen, als er mein wachsendes Erstaunen bemerkte. Hatte er dazu gelernt? Offenbar, denn seine Deduktionen waren vollständig und korrekt. Bis auf einen Punkt. Ich schmunzelte. 

„Du hast Recht, ich habe mich in der Tat mit abgeschlossenen Fällen beschäftigt“, log ich. Es war noch nicht an der Zeit, ihn mit meinen wirklichen Gedanken zu konfrontieren. Ich nippte an meinem Tee. Es war eine Sorte, die ich besonders gerne trank und er war genau richtig zubereitet. Woher wusste er das?

„Ich möchte mehr darüber wissen… was du alles erlebt hast“, bat John und nach einigen Momenten des Nachsinnens erfüllte ich ihm seinen Wunsch. 

• • • 

Der Nachmittag war wie im Flug vergangen.   
Schließlich, nachdem ich ihm ausführlich von dem Fall mit dem Harpunier* berichtet hatte, der seinen ehemaligen Kapitän wegen einiger Börsenpapiere erstochen hatte, kehrten wir ins Haus zurück.   
John hatte mich wieder einmal erstaunt. Ich hatte ihm zunächst nur die Fakten genannt und die Geschehnisse so dargelegt, wie sie mir zu Beginn bekannt gewesen waren. Wie damals auch ich vermutete er eine Beziehungstat. Erst als ich das Notizbuch mit den Ident-Nummern der Börsenpapiere erwähnte erhellte sich seine bis dahin nachdenkliche Mine. Er stellte mir einige wirklich intelligente Fragen und lehnte sich dann zurück, um dem weiteren Hergang zu lauschen. Dabei wurde sein zufriedenes Schmunzeln immer breiter.   
Nachdem ich ihm den Fall abschließend dargelegt hatte, meinte er nur lakonisch er hätte etwas ganz ähnliches vermutet. Wie es schien, hatten meine Fähigkeiten auf ihn abgefärbt. Gab es so etwas? 

Wir besprachen noch einige weitere Fälle, die schon lange abgeschlossen waren, mich dennoch mit ihrer Komplexität immer wieder faszinierten. Gespannt lauschte er meinen Worten. Die Kommentare oder Fragen, die er ab und an dazwischen warf, hätten mich bei der Aufklärung der Fälle damals sicher schneller vorangebracht. 

Gemeinsam bereiteten wir ein schlichtes Abendessen zu und setzten uns danach vor den Kamin, um den Abend bei einer weiteren Tasse Tee ausklingen zu lassen. Wieder war es meine Lieblingssorte. 

Unser Gespräch plätscherte von einem Thema zum anderen und es war viel Banales dabei. Es störte mich jedoch nicht. Der heiße Tee, der nun wieder kalte Wind draußen vor den Fenstern und die Wärme des Feuers, das im Kamin flackerte, machten mich träge. Es war ein seltsames und für mich seltenes Gefühl, da ich es mir eigentlich nur nach einem erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Fall erlaubte, so zu empfinden. Dennoch war ich zufrieden. 

John erzählte mir, eher oberflächlich, von seiner Zeit beim Militär. Nach seinem Streit mit Harry hatte er sich freiwillig für den Dienst gemeldet und war nach Afghanistan versetzt worden. Er hatte dort Jahre zugebracht – mehr als manch anderer Soldat – doch hatte es seinem Wunsch entsprochen.   
Dann wandte sich sein Interesse meiner Vergangenheit zu. 

Ich überlegte lange, denn es gab nicht viel zu sagen. Eine eher gewöhnliche Schullaufbahn, das Studium der Chemie und der Kriminalistik, danach mein Beruf als Consulting Detective. Privatleben? Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Da hatte es nicht viel gegeben… ich hatte einfach keine Zeit dafür“, gab ich ausweichend zur Antwort. 

„Irgendwie glaube ich dir das nicht.“ John musterte mich nachdenklich. „Du kennst viele Leute, einige davon sind ziemlich einflussreich. Wenn du dich immer nur hinter deinem Laptop vergraben hast… woher stammt dein ganzes sonstiges Wissen? Man kann nicht alles nur aus Büchern oder aus reinen Fakten lernen.“

Ich musste ihm heimlich zustimmen.   
„Nun, ich sitze nicht nur hinter meinem Laptop. Außerdem… wenn man mit offenen Augen durch die Straßen läuft, erfährt man so einiges. Ich musste das nicht erst lernen, ich beherrsche die Kunst der Deduktion seit ich denken kann.“

„Zweifelsohne“, konterte John trocken. „Und ich weiß, dass du nicht nur durch die Straßen [style type=“italic“]gelaufen[/style] bist.“ Er schaute mich herausfordernd an und ich begriff sofort, worauf er anspielte. 

„Mycroft, nehme ich an?“

John nickte. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass du einige Jahre auf der Straße gelebt hast… nach deinem Studium und bevor du deinen jetzigen Beruf erfunden hast. In diese Zeit fiel auch deine … Drogenabhängigkeit.“

Er schien kurz nach einer Umschreibung gesucht zu haben – wollte er mich schonen? – verwendete dann aber doch den korrekten Begriff.   
„Ja, ich habe auf der Straße gelebt. Aus verschiedenen Gründen über die ich nicht sprechen werde. Jetzt nicht und auch sonst zu keiner Zeit“, warnte ich. 

„Ich habe nicht danach gefragt“, gab John unbeeindruckt zurück. Vermutlich wusste er von Mycroft genug. Sei’s drum. Es war mir egal. Ich betrachtete jene Jahre nicht als Verlust, hatten sie mir doch einiges beigebracht und viele Kontakte ermöglicht, die mir nun nützlich waren. Ich hatte die Zeit schließlich nicht [style type=“italic“]nur[/style] im Drogenrausch verbracht. 

John ließ mich nicht aus den Augen und es war unübersehbar, dass ihn noch etwas beschäftigte. Sein Blick wanderte zu meinem linken Arm. Ich trug keine Nikotinpflaster, hatte nicht einmal welche dabei, das konnte es also nicht sein. In Gedanken betrachtete ich meinen Arm und überlegte, was John daran interessieren mochte. Die feinen, vernarbten Einstichstellen am Unterarm kamen mir in den Sinn. Das musste es ein. Also Drogen… nein… er wusste, welche Drogen ich genommen hatte… bzw. nahm. Was stand in Zusammenhang damit? Plötzlich stand die Antwort vor meinen Augen und ich schaute auf, genau in Johns wachen Blick, der mich keinen Moment lang verlassen hatte.   
Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich war vorsichtig… habe keine benutzten Spritzen verwendet, wenn es das ist, was dir Sorge bereitet. Und ich habe mich testen lassen… mehrmals seither… negativ.“

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich und zeigten mit den weiter als sonst geöffneten Augen seine Überraschung, dann huschte so etwas wie Erleichterung über seine Züge. Er nickte knapp. „Gut. Als so dumm oder leichtsinnig habe ich dich auch nie eingeschätzt.“

Daraufhin senkte sich Schweigen über uns, doch es war nicht unangenehm, hüllte uns vielmehr in behagliche Wärme. Wann hatte ich zuletzt die Gegenwart eines Anderen so genossen? Ich konnte es nicht sagen. 

Meine Gedanken drifteten dahin und ich muss wohl eingenickt sein – wann war [style type=“italic“]das[/style] das letzte Mal geschehen ohne dass ich völlig erschöpft gewesen war? – denn Johns Räuspern weckte mich. Sofort wieder hellwach schaute ich ihn an. Er begriff meinen Blick wohl als Aufforderung zu Sprechen, denn er räusperte sich erneut.   
„Es gibt da noch eine Sache, die mir nicht aus dem Sinn geht… du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst…“

Ich horchte auf. Sein Tonfall hatte sich geändert und sagte mir, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte. „Ja?“

„Bei Angelo’s… als wir auf das Taxi warteten… du sagtest Frauen wären nicht wirklich dein Bereich… Was meintest du damit?“

Ich ließ mich nachdenklich tiefer in die Polster des Ledersofas sinken. Darum ging es also. Hatte er meine Gedankengänge früher am Tag doch erraten? Oder war es die Situation am Morgen gewesen? War er wach gewesen?  
Doch was bezweckte er letztendlich mit seiner Frage? Ich dachte er hätte verstanden, dass ich nicht an einer romantischen Beziehung interessiert war… mit niemandem… bis jetzt zumindest. 

John schien mein Schweigen falsch zu deuten… oder deutete er es genau richtig? Jedenfalls ergänzte er: „Du hast mir von diesem Fall berichtet, in dem du am unvollständigen Make up einer Frau erkannt hast, dass sie die Täterin sein musste. Wie bist du darauf gekommen? Ich kenne nicht viele Männer, die so etwas sehen würden. Abgesehen davon… wieso kannst [style type=“italic“]du[/style] dich eigentlich so gut schminken?“

Er bezog sich damit auf mein letztes kleines Abenteuer und ich zog es vor mich dieser – einfacheren – Frage zuerst zuzuwenden.   
„Ich spielte lange in der Theatergruppe der Universität. Dort lernte ich die Kunst der Verkleidung, was mir schon einige Male zu Gute kam.“ 

John nickte verstehend, sah mich dann jedoch herausfordernd an. Natürlich hatte ihn die Antwort auf eine Frage nicht von der anderen abgelenkt.   
Ich wischte mein Unbehagen mit einer fahrigen Geste zur Seite. „Ich habe meine Erfahrungen mit Frauen gemacht und musste feststellen, dass es sich nicht lohnt.“

Irritation spiegelte sich in Johns Mine: „Was… lohnt sich nicht?“

Ich seufzte. „Es geht letzten Endes doch um Sex, nicht wahr? Genau wie Essen oder Trinken ist dies auch nur ein körperliches Bedürfnis, das gestillt werden muss. Nun, ich stellte dabei fest, dass es sich für mich nicht lohnt Zeit mit einer Person zu verbringen, die mir nicht im geringsten geistig folgen kann und die mich innerhalb weniger Stunden zu Tode langweilt, nur wegen ein wenig körperlicher Entspannung, die ich mir einfacher und unkomplizierter selbst verschaffen kann. Wenn das nicht genügt, gibt es genug willige Partner in den diversen Bars der Stadt, die sich leicht zu einem anonymen intimen Treffen überreden lassen.   
In dieser Hinsicht habe ich übrigens keinen signifikanten Unterschied zwischen Frauen und Männer feststellen können.“

Johns Mine wechselte von irritiert über verblüfft zu nachdenklich. Dann erhellte ein verschmitztes Lächeln sein Gesicht.   
„Es ist eine Schande, dass du deine [style type=“italic“]Experimente[/style] ganz offensichtlich nicht zu Ende geführt hast.“ Er stellte seine Teetasse auf den Boden und setzte sich aufrechter hin. Bis jetzt hatten wir beide mehr oder weniger auf unseren jeweiligen Sofas gelegen. Hatte John diese Angewohnheit von mir übernommen? 

„Wie meinst du das?“ Auch ich nahm nun die Beine von der Lehne und lehnte mich stattdessen mit dem Rücken dagegen. 

„Naja… es ist doch offensichtlich, dass du bei deinen Versuchen nur an der Oberfläche gekratzt hast.“

Mein fragender Blick animierte ihn ganz offensichtlich zum Weitersprechen. 

„Du sagtest eben, du könntest dir die gleiche Entspannung auch selbst verschaffen.“ Ich nickte.   
„Daraus schließe ich, dass du mit deinen Partnern nie wirklich geschlafen hast und falls doch, dass sie dir nie etwas bedeutet haben, wenigstens in diesem Moment nicht.“

„Das kann ich eindeutig verneinen!“, gab ich barsch zurück. Wofür hielt er mich? 

„Frauen, okay. Aber die Männer? Hattest du wirklich Sex mit ihnen, oder…?“ 

Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und ergötzte sich schmunzelnd an meiner wohl ziemlich verdatterten Mine. So hatte noch nicht einmal Mycroft mit mir zu reden gewagt. Seltsamerweise fühlte ich mich von John nicht angegriffen. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich [style type=“italic“]hatte[/style] auch mit Männern geschlafen, das setzte er voraus. Ich musste es also nicht bestätigen. Dass er damit Recht hatte, dass sie mir nicht wirklich etwas bedeutet hatten musste er nicht wissen.   
Ein Funkeln lag in seinen Augen und sagte mir, dass er etwas vorhatte. Angenehme Spannung breitete sich in mir aus. John war kein Mensch, der vor eine Herausforderung zurückschreckte, schon gar nicht, wenn er sie sich selbst stellte.   
Schweigend beobachtete ich jede Bewegung Johns, als dieser an die Kante des Sofas rutschte und damit begann seinen Pullover auszuziehen. 

„Was… tust du da?“, fragte ich, um ihn herauszufordern. Die Situation erregte mich und zusammen mit der Erinnerung an das sinnliche Empfinden am Morgen war das eine gefährliche Mischung. Wusste John, worauf er sich einließ?

Sein Kopf tauchte unter dem Pullover auf und während er ihn von den Armen streifte schaute er mich durchdringend an. Die Situation jagte mir angenehme Schauer über den Rücken.   
„Anonymer Sex hat seine Vorteile, das leugne ich gar nicht. Aber Sex mit einer Person, die du kennst, ist etwas ganz anderes. Ich denke“, murmelte er während er langsam näher kam, „es wird Zeit deine Experimente weiterzuführen.“

„Was hast du vor?“, brachte ich mit rauer Stimme heraus. 

„Dir beweisen, dass du dich geirrt hast.“

• • •  
*Sir Arthur Conan Doyle – „Der schwarze Peter“

 

• • •


	12. Chapter 12

„Geirrt… womit?“

John war aufgestanden und dicht vor mir stehen geblieben. Ich konnte sein Aftershave riechen. Es vermischte sich mit dem Geruch des Feuers und jenen Pheromonen, die nur einen erregten Mann umgaben. 

John war erregt. 

Mein Blick glitt von seinem Gesicht über seinen bloßen Oberkörper – er war muskulöser, als ich bisher gedacht hatte – zum Bund seiner Jeans und tiefer, blieb an den Knöpfen hängen, die von der deutlich sichtbaren Wölbung nach vorne gedrückt wurden. 

Langsam beugte sich John vor und stützte sich mit den Händen rechts und links von meinem Kopf an der Rückenlehne des Sofas ab. Sein Gesicht war meinem gefährlich nahe. Er spielte mit dem Feuer und er wusste es! 

Ich hatte die Luft angehalten und stieß sie nun mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen aus. „Warum hast du bisher geleugnet, dass wir ein Paar sind?“, fragte ich das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam. Es war Schwachsinn in dieser Situation gerade das zu fragen, doch war mein Verstand gerade mit anderem beschäftigt. 

John lachte. „Weil es bisher eine Tatsache war. Mir stand nicht der Sinn nach einer Beziehung und ich wollte nicht in eine gedrängt werde, nur weil alle Welt dachte, wir hätten eine. Du betontest zwar, du wärst nicht interessiert, aber deine Blicke sagten etwas anderes. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich das wollte und deshalb wies ich alle Anspielungen zurück.“

„Und jetzt weißt du, was du willst?“

Sein Gesicht war mir noch näher gekommen und ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Wange. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ich war mir sicher, dass er meinen Puls beobachtete, als seine Augen an meinem Hals entlang wanderten. Sein feines Lächeln, das auf den schmalen Lippen erschien, ließ mich schlucken. Himmel! Ich hatte ihn als zurückhaltend eingestuft. Sein forsches Vorgehen nahm mir den Atem. 

„Allerdings“, schnurrte er und presste seine Lippen auf meine Halsschlagader. Er verfolgte sie mit der Zungenspitze bis er mein Ohrläppchen erreichte. Dort atmete er tief ein, strich dann mit den Lippen über die Ohrmuschel. 

Ich wollte ein wenig tiefer ins Polster rutschen um die Spannung in meinem Becken zu mildern. Meine Jeans, ohnehin relativ eng, war nun unerträglich und erhöhte meine Erregung nur noch. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde ich kommen ohne dass er mich nur einmal dort berührt hatte! 

Erregte es mich so sehr, weil ich ihn kannte? Oder war sein unerwartet energisches Vorgehen der Grund? Oh… er konnte energisch sein, das wusste ich. Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass er seinen starken Willen auch in dieser Hinsicht einsetzte. 

John ließ nicht zu, dass ich mich bewegte. Er kniete sich über meinen Schoß, ohne mich jedoch außer an den Außenseiten meiner Oberschenkel zu berühren. Es war Folter und ich genoss es.   
Seine Lippen berührten mich nicht wirklich, schwebten nur Millimeter von meiner Haut entfernt über mein Gesicht, meine Ohren und meinen Hals.

Ich wollte ihn endlich deutlicher spüren und schlang die Arme um seinen Rücken, zog ihn dichter an mich heran. Seine Lippen schmeckten herrlich, als ich sie mit meinen einfing und ihn hungrig küsste. Es war reine Leidenschaft und ich verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, wie es weitergehen mochte. Ich wollte nur dies und ich wollte es JETZT. 

Meine Hände glitten über seine glatte, warme Haut. Er stützte sich noch immer am Sofa ab, küsste mich ohne sonst einen Teil meines Körpers zu berühren. 

John war zwar kleiner als ich, aber schwerer und ebenso kräftig. Wenn er nicht wollte, würde ich ihn nicht dazu bewegen können, sich anders hinzusetzen. Anderseits war er genau da wo ich ihn haben wollte, wenn nur unsere Jeans nicht im Weg gewesen wären! 

Ich knurrte unwillig und unterbrach den Kuss. „Zieh dich aus!“, forderte ich. 

„Nein.“ John löste sich von mir und wich ein wenig zurück. Seine Lippen waren leicht geschwollen und sein Atem ging ebenso schnell und keuchend wie meiner. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee.“

Er kniete sich langsam vor mich auf den Boden, so dass wir auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. Dann ließ er seine Hände an meinen Armen nach oben gleiten, bis seine Fingerspitzen meinen Hals berührten. Er tastete am Kragen meines Hemdes entlang und ich verfluchte den dicken Wollpullover, den ich noch immer darüber trug und der verhinderte, dass ich die feinen Berührungen wirklich spürte. 

Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte ich ihn ausgezogen und wollte nach meinen Hemdknöpfen greifen, als John meine Hände zur Seite schob. 

„Nein, lass mich“, murmelte er. Langsam… viel zu langsam… öffnete er einen nach dem anderen, versengte die sichtbar werdende Haut dabei mit seinen Blicken. 

Ich rutschte unruhig ein wenig nach vorne. Ich wollte ihn spüren, wollte seine Erektion an meiner spüren, wollte ihn nehmen! Er forderte es heraus und er hinderte mich gleichzeitig daran. Es war unglaublich, welche Macht er über mich zu haben schien. Bisher war stets ich derjenige gewesen, der das Tempo bestimmt hatte. Immer.   
Johns Überlegenheit, die er in diesem Moment demonstrierte, brachte mich aus dem Konzept und erregte mich umso mehr. Es war neu für mich, mich einem anderen zu überlassen und ich genoss es! 

Er hatte den Bund der Jeans erreicht und zog das Hemd heraus, öffnete die letzten verbliebenen Knöpfe. Dann schob er es von meinen Schultern, ohne die Arme gleichermaßen zu befreien. Die Manschetten waren zu eng, als dass ich einfach so hätte herausschlüpfen können. Ich zerrte ungeduldig daran und streifte sie hastig ab, als die Knöpfe mit einem Ruck nachgaben und abrissen. 

Ich schlang die Arme um ihn und konnte ihn endlich an meiner bloßen Haut spüren. Die Empfindungen waren so überwältigend, dass ich nach Atem schnappte und mein Gesicht einfach nur an seinen Hals presste. Dieses Aftershave… ich würde den Duft immer mit diesem Moment in Verbindung bringen. 

John stöhnte leise und presste sich an mich. Er kniete jetzt zwischen meinen gespreizten Beinen und ich konnte sein geschwollenes Glied an meinem spüren. Gierig drängte ich mich gegen ihn, brauchte mehr. Doch anstatt es zuzulassen wich John zurück. 

„Nicht so schnell, Sherlock. Lass es uns genießen.“

„Nein!“ Ich wollte und konnte nicht warten. War es nicht gewohnt das Verlangen zügeln zu müssen. 

„Wenn du meinst“, drang die amüsierte Stimme Johns zu mir vor. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte er so [style type=“italic“]ruhig[/style] bleiben?

Wieder küsste er mich und ich presste mein Becken gegen seines, schlang sogar ein Bein um seine Hüfte um ihn näher heranzubringen. Er ließ es zu, bewegte sich sogar in einem langsamen, verrückt machenden Rhythmus gegen mich. 

Ich drängte meine Zunge in seinen Mund, tat mit ihr das, was ich mit einem anderen Teil meines Körpers tun wollte. Ich wurde mir erst seiner Hände bewusst, als sie den Bund meiner Hose auseinander schoben und nach dem Reißverschluss tasteten. Er berührte mich dabei, strich immer wieder durch den Stoff hindurch mit dem Daumen über mein Glied. 

„John! Wenn du damit nicht aufhörst, kann ich…“

„Kannst du was?“ 

Er reizte mich weiter und ich ließ mich wort- und willenlos nach hinten sinken. Sein Blick brannte sich in meine Haut und obwohl ich die Augen geschlossen hatte, wusste ich, dass er mich scharf beobachtete. Keine meiner Regungen entging ihm und ich dachte gar nicht daran vor ihm zu verbergen, wie sehr ich das hier wollte und genoss. 

Ich unterdrückte mein Stöhnen nicht länger und keuchte fast schon erleichtert auf, als er den Reißverschluss öffnete… viel zu langsam… und dann den Bund meines schwarzen Slips herunterzog. Ich war so hart, das es beinahe wehtat und spürte dankbar, wie der Druck nun ein wenig nachließ. 

John verharrte und wartete reglos, bis ich ihn wieder anschaute.   
Gott! Er sah unglaublich aus: ein feiner Schweißfilm lag auf seiner Stirn und der Oberlippe, die Haut war leicht gerötet und seine Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen. Er keuchte und ich konnte seinen raschen Puls am Hals sehen. Sein kurzes blondes Haar war zerzaust und er verschlang mich mit seinen Augen. 

Mein Blick wanderte über seinen nackten Oberkörper und tiefer, verharrte schließlich an der deutlichen Wölbung in seinem Schritt. Ein dunkler Fleck begann sich dort bereits auszubreiten und ich fuhr mit einem Finger sanft darüber. Nur der Hauch einer Berührung.   
John schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf mit einem leisen Stöhnen in den Nacken. Er bewegte sein Becken leicht nach vorne und ich wiederholte die Berührung. Feuchtigkeit verblieb auf meinem Finger und ich hob ihn an die Lippen. Ich wollte ihn schmecken. 

Sein Duft überwältigte mich und ich atmete tief ein, um so viel wie möglich davon wahrzunehmen. John musste es gehört haben, denn er öffnete die Augen wieder und fixierte mich aufmerksam. 

Langsam, provozierend leckte ich mit der Zungenspitze über meine Fingerkuppe, schmeckte ihn. 

Johns Augen wurden größer und er biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Ich lächelte herausfordernd und tastete nun mit meinen Händen nach den Knöpfen an seiner Jeans. Den Stoff von seiner Erregung wegziehend öffnete ich einen nach dem anderen. Oh, ich liebte es, wenn eine Jeans nur mit Knöpfen geschlossen war! 

Wir ließen uns nicht aus den Augen und ich konnte an seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass es nicht mehr viel brauchte um ihn über die Klippe zu bringen. Meine eigene Erregung war nicht minder stark, doch war das brennende Verlangen für den Moment erträglicher geworden. Ich würde mir später holen, was ich wollte. 

Zu meiner Überraschung trug John keine Unterwäsche und ich zögerte kurz, als ich sein raues Schamhaar berührte. Er muss es bemerkt haben, denn ein kurzes Schmunzeln glitt über seine Züge. Er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft mich zu verblüffen! 

Ich ließ einen Finger durch die kurzen Locken gleiten und streifte für einen Augenblick sein Glied. Wie erwartet schnappte er nach Luft und ich spürte, wie es zuckte. Er war bereit. Mehr als das!   
Der nächste Knopf öffnete sich und es wurde schwieriger für mich, ihn nicht zu berühren. Die Spannung wurde unerträglich und mein eigenes Verlangen wuchs erneut. 

Das Blut rauschte in meinen Adern, machte es mir schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Meine Sinne waren von John erfüllt, seiner Wärme, dem Geräusch seines schweren Atems, sein maskuliner Duft und die Hitze, die von seinem Geschlecht ausging und meine Finger zu verbrennen schien. 

Wieder öffnete sich ein Knopf und die Jeans klaffte weiter auseinander, gab Johns Erregung den Raum, den sie dringend brauchte. Er zitterte jetzt vor Anspannung und stützte sich mit den Armen an meinen Schultern ab. Es war der einzige Punkt an dem wir uns berührten und es versengte mich. 

Dann war auch der letzte hinderliche Knopf geöffnet und ich schob die Jeans mit bebenden Händen über seine Hüften. Mit gespreizten Fingern strich ich zart über die weiche Haut in seinen Leisten bis ich mit den Fingerspitzen sein Schamhaar berührte. Dort verharrte ich. 

John stöhnte. Er starrte mich unverwandt an und atmete gepresst, versuchte sichtlich sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.   
Ich hatte diese Selbstbeherrschung in diesem Moment nicht mehr. Wie von selbst bewegten sich meine Hände weiter, tasteten behutsam über seine eng an den Körper gezogenen Hoden, die sich heiß und schwer anfühlten. Die feinen Härchen an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel kitzelten meinen Handrücken, als ich eine Hand weiter zwischen seine Beine gleiten ließ und mich liebkosend vorantastete. 

Die Fingerkuppen der anderen Hand ließ ich, ähnlich wie er vorhin seine Lippen über mein Gesicht hatte schweben lassen, in einer geisterhaften Berührung über sein Glied streichen. Es bebte und klare Feuchtigkeit erschien an der Spitze. Ich nahm sie mit dem Daumen auf und verteilte sie, ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren, auf der zarten Haut. 

Johns Augen waren nun schwarz vor Verlangen und sein ganzer Körper bebte.   
„Sherlock…“, flüsterte er und es klang wie eine Bitte. 

Ich berührte den festen Muskelring, der mir den Zugang zu seinem Körper verwehrte und Hitze schoss durch meinen Körper, als hätte [style type=“italic“]er[/style] mich dort berührt. Ich wollte – und konnte – nicht länger warten. 

John schien es gespürt zu haben, denn sein Griff um meine Schultern verstärkte sich und er bog den Rücken durch, drängte sich gegen meine Hand und gegen den Finger, dessen Kuppe sich langsam Zugang zu seinem Körper verschaffte. 

Meine andere Hand schloss sich um sein Glied und mit einem Aufschrei ergoss er sich über meine Finger. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen bis ich Blut schmeckte, um die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Das Gefühl und der Duft dieser warmen Feuchtigkeit auf meinen Fingern waren fast zu viel. 

Ich ließ ihn los, streifte meine Jeans von meinen Hüften und verteilte das, was von seinem Sperma noch auf meinen Fingern war auf meinem Glied. John wartete kaum ab, bis ich auch etwas davon zwischen seine Beine strich. Ebenso gierig wie ich zerrte er sich die Jeans vollends vom Körper und kniete sich dann mit gespreizten Beinen über mich. 

Mehr Aufforderung brauchte ich nicht. So als hätten wir seit Jahren nichts anderes getan, fanden unsere Körper zueinander.   
Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Rücken und presste den Kopf auf seine Brust, als er mich in sich aufgenommen hatte. Er war heiß… und unglaublich eng. Ich spürte, dass er genau wusste was er tat und dass es nichts Neues für ihn war. Das war es auch für mich nicht. 

Die Intensität jedoch, mit der ich ihn und mein Verlangen nach ihm empfand, war neu. 

Sekundenlang verharrten wir reglos und genossen einfach nur die absolute Nähe und die Empfindungen, die durch unsere Körper jagten. Dann beugte sich John zu mir und hob gleichzeitig meinen Kopf ein wenig an. Unsere Lippen trafen sich und wir küssten uns voller Leidenschaft. 

Er begann sich zu bewegen, langsam nur, unerträglich. Dann wurden seine Bewegungen schneller, er hob sich von mir ab und ließ sich erneut auf mich niedersinken, warf dabei den Kopf zurück und bog den Rücken durch. Ich spürte, dass er mich so gezielt zu jener besonders empfindlichen Wölbung in seinem Inneren lenkte und tat was ich konnte, um genau jenen Punkt immer wieder zu treffen. 

Schweiß lief mir in die Augen, doch ich spürte ihn kaum. Alle meine Sinne waren auf John und seinen Körper gerichtet und auf das, was er mit mir tat.   
Er bewegte sich unregelmäßig, mal schneller, mal langsamer, mal stärker, mal weniger stark. Es machte mich wahnsinnig und hatte ich vorhin geglaubt, mein Verlangen nicht mehr zügeln zu können, so belehrte er mich jetzt eines Besseren. 

Ich hatte durchaus schon guten Sex erlebt, doch nichts, was dem hier gleich kam. 

Denken hörte auf, mein Verstand hörte auf zu sein, ich selbst verschwand und existierte nur noch in dem Begehren, das mich erfüllte. Ich spürte, dass er erneut erregt war. Sein Glied war zwischen unseren Leibern gefangen und mit jeder Bewegung rieb es sich an meinem Bauch. 

Schließlich wurde es zuviel… Johns Körper der mich umfing, seine Lippen auf meinem Mund, seine Hände, die er in mein Haar gekrallt hatte und seine Erregung, die sich hart, heiß und feucht gegen mich drängte… ich riss mich aus seiner Umarmung los und ließ mich nach hinten fallen.   
Meine Hände packten seine Hüften – er würde dort morgen blaue Flecke haben – und gaben nun den Rhythmus vor. John ließ es zu. Er löste seine Lippen von mir und stützte sich an meinen Schultern ab. 

Wie von selbst griff ich nach seinem Glied und massierte ihn im gleichen Takt in dem ich mich in ihm bewegte. Er stöhnte meinen Namen und kam erneut. Sein Körper wurde von den Wellen seines Orgasmus geschüttelt und seine Muskeln umschlossen mich, zogen auch mich mit bis meine Sinne nichts anderes mehr wahr nahmen als die Lust, die durch mich und in ihn hinein strömte. 

• • •


	13. Chapter 13

Am nächsten Morgen fand ich das Bett neben mir leer vor, hörte jedoch aus der Küche Geräusche die mir sagten, dass John bereits aufgestanden war. Nach jenem ersten, überwältigenden Sex auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer waren wir uns einig gewesen, alles weitere ins Schlafzimmer zu verlegen. Es war einfach bequemer und eröffnete mehr Möglichkeiten. 

Zu meiner Belustigung hatte John aus einem Fach im Kleiderschrank eine Kiste mit der sinnigen Aufschrift [style type=“italic“]Carpe noctem – Nutze die Nacht[/style] gezogen, in der sich mehrere Sexspielzeuge und einige ungeöffnete Tuben Gleitcreme befanden. Ein Geschenk von Harry oder hatte sie die Kiste schlicht vergessen? Es spielte keine Rolle.   
Die Spielzeuge beachteten wir nicht weiter, die Gleitcreme jedoch kam uns noch ein weiteres Mal sehr gelegen, bevor wir schließlich irgendwann in den Morgenstunden völlig erschöpft und restlos befriedigt einschliefen, nachdem wir nach ein wenig probieren eine Schlafposition gefunden hatten, die uns beide erholt und ohne Rückenschmerzen würde aufwachen lassen. 

Ich blieb noch einen Moment liegen und genoss die angenehme Wärme und die Lethargie, die mich noch immer erfasst hatte. Szenen der vergangenen Nacht kam mir in den Sinn und sofort war jenes Sehnen wieder da. Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass schon der Gedanke an Johns Berührungen genügte, um mich zu erregen. 

Vorsichtig strich ich über mein Glied, war jedoch so empfindlich, dass mir die Berührung meiner Hand unangenehm war.   
Als ich die Hand mit einem Seufzen auf meinem Bauch ablegte fühlte ich dort die getrockneten Spuren der vergangenen Nacht… eine Dusche war angeraten, wie mir schien. 

Schnell stand ich auf und zog das Laken und die Zudecke ab, die ebenfalls einige Flecken aufwiesen und stopfte alles in die Waschmaschine. Dann rasierte und duschte ich mich und zog mich an – eine von jenen knappen Shorts, die John offenbar an mir mochte, wenn ich seinen Blick gestern Abend richtig gedeutet hatte, schwarze Jeans, Socken und den Wollpullover, den John mir gegeben hatte.   
Mein Haar war so zerzaust, dass ich Mühe hatte die Locken einigermaßen zu kämmen. Nach diesem Urlaub musste ich sie dringend schneiden lassen. 

Dann ging ich zu John in die Küche.   
Er saß bereits an dem kleinen Tisch und las in einem medizinischen Fachblatt, das er sich offenbar mitgebracht hatte. Der Tisch war wie jeden Morgen mit Toast, Butter, Marmelade, Rührei sowie frischem Kaffee gedeckt. 

Er sah auf, als er mich hörte, nickte mir kurz ein freundliches „Guten Morgen“ zu und vertiefte sich dann wieder in seine Lektüre. Mein erster Impuls zu ihm zu gehen und ihn mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen wurde dadurch sehr effektiv unterbrochen. 

Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Mit einem Stich der Enttäuschung und verwirrter, als ich es je gewesen war, setzt ich mich und bestrich mir einen Toast mit Marmelade. Immer wieder warf ich einen Blick auf John, der sich auf einem Blatt Papier Notizen machte und mich nicht weiter beachtete.   
Seine Reaktion, oder besser: der Mangel derselben, verwirrte mich. Wäre nicht zumindest ein Kuss oder eine Umarmung angebracht?   
Nun, ich war bisher nur selten bei meinen jeweiligen Sexpartnern bis zum Morgen geblieben. Es hatte einfach keinen Grund dafür gegeben. Und wenn doch, dann hatte ich mich noch vor dem Frühstück mit einem nichtssagenden Kuss verabschiedet. Mit keinem von ihnen hatte ich mich ein zweites Mal getroffen.   
Aber ich hatte andere Paare beobachtet, deren Blicke nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht gesehen, mehr oder weniger versteckte Berührungen bemerkt.   
Nichts von alledem fand nun statt. John verhielt sich so, als hätten wir uns [style type=“italice“]nicht[/style] mehrmals geliebt, bis wir beide erschöpft und befriedigt eingeschlafen waren. 

Bedeutete ihm die letzte Nacht nichts?   
Nachdenklich biss ich von meinem Toast ab und kaute langsam, während ich die Fakten sortierte. 

Wir hatten über soziale Beziehungen gesprochen.   
John war verwundert darüber gewesen, dass ich nichts davon hielt, meine Zeit mit Menschen zu vergeuden, die meinen Gedanken nicht folgen konnten.   
Er sprach das körperliche Bedürfnis nach Nähe und Sex an.   
Ich hielt dagegen, dass ich meine Erfahrungen in diesem Bereich gemacht und die Sache nicht der Mühe wert gefunden hatte.   
Daraufhin musterte er mich erst verblüfft, dann eindringlich und schließlich nachdenklich. 

Nach einer Pause von exakt 4,8 Minuten begann er damit, seinen Pullover auszuziehen, bevor er sich an meiner Kleidung zu schaffen machte.   
Ich hatte ihn gefragt, was er da zu tun gedachte. Es hatte mich erregt, aber ich wollte wissen, ob er nur spielte oder ob es ihm ernst war. 

„Dir beweisen, dass du dich geirrt hast“, war seine Antwort gewesen. Dann hatte er mich geküsst, hatte mich ausgezogen und wir hatten den atemberaubendsten Sex gehabt, den ich bisher erlebt hatte.

Und nun…? 

Am nächsten Morgen benahm er sich nicht anders als sonst, kommentierte nicht einmal den Umstand, dass ich seinen Pullover trug. 

Bedeutete ihm die letzte Nacht gar nichts?

„Lass den Boden in deiner Tasse“, frotzelte John und machte mich so darauf aufmerksam, dass ich seit geschlagenen 3 Minuten meinen Kaffee umrührte... schwarz ohne Zucker, wie ich nach einem Schluck angewidert feststellte. Ich korrigierte meinen Fehler sofort: zwei Stück plumpsten in die dunkle Flüssigkeit. 

Mein Blick zuckte zu John, doch der las schon wieder in seinem Fachblatt. 

Ich seufzte unterdrückt und widmete nun meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit meinem Frühstück, stellte jedoch fest, dass mir der Appetit vergangen war.   
Die Luft im Haus erschien mir auf einmal stickig und unangenehm. Deshalb nahm ich mit einem genuschelten „Ich brauche frische Luft“ meinen Kaffeebecher und ging nach draußen. 

Auf einem Holzstoß neben einigen Holunderbüschen ließ ich mich nieder. Nachdenklich nippte ich an dem Getränk.   
Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass mich eine leidenschaftliche Nacht – und das war sie gewesen, bei Gott! – so aus der Bahn bringen konnte. 

Okay, John hatte mir bewiesen, dass ich bisher nicht wirklich etwas über Sex gewusst hatte. Bedeutete das aber nun auch, dass er es dabei bewenden ließ? Wie ging es nun weiter? Ging es überhaupt weiter? 

Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und ich vergrub frustriert das Gesicht in den Händen, wobei ich beinahe meinen Kaffee über meine Hose geschüttet hätte.   
Es war eine Sache, Fakten und Daten wahrzunehmen, zu deuten und einzuordnen. Doch Gefühle waren etwas anderes. Zumal ich diesen Dingen bisher aus dem Weg gegangen war und mich in Folge dessen auf unbekanntem Terrain befand. Bedeutete John diese Nacht, die Leidenschaft und die Zärtlichkeit die wir geteilt hatten, nichts? Oder ging er ebenso wie ich einer Beziehung aus dem Weg? Hatte alles nur der Befriedigung eines Bedürfnisses gedient? War es für ihn wirklich nur ein Experiment gewesen? Ich wusste es nicht. 

• • •


	14. Chapter 14

[style type=“italic“ ]Ich würde sagen, von Euren Vermutungen Johns Intentionen betreffend lag OnFire und Salmandria meiner Idee am nächsten ;-) Es wäre einfach unrealistisch gewesen, dass nach einer heißen Nacht plötzlich alles in Ordnung wäre und der Himmel voller Geigen hinge. Das passt für mich nicht zu den beiden. Ich denke, da gibt es noch so einiges, was die beiden klären müssen. Aber lest selbst, wie es weitergeht.[/style]

• • •

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so etwas möglich wäre“, holte mich Johns Stimme aus meinen Grübeleien. Ich stöhnte unterdrückt auf, ließ meinen Kopf jedoch wo er war. 

Schritte kamen näher und die Spitzen von Johns braunen Halbschuhen tauchten in meinem Gesichtsfeld auf. Es blieb still, doch ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir liegen.   
Trotzig hob ich den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Johns Lächeln änderte sich und wurde sogar noch breiter. 

„WAS?“, bellte ich schließlich. „Was ist möglich?“

„Es ist geradezu verblüffend, wie schwer von Begriff der weltbeste und einzige Consulting Detective manchmal sein kann.“ Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, doch er machte sich nicht über mich lustig. Ich konnte die Wärme in seinen Augen sehen.   
Er kam noch näher heran, blieb auf Armeslänge entfernt vor mir stehen. Ich brauchte nur die Hand auszustrecken, um ihn berühren zu können. War es Absicht? Ließ er mir die Wahl? Welche Wahl?

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich verführen und zulassen, dass du mich nimmst… mehrmals wohlgemerkt… ohne irgendetwas für dich zu empfinden?“, fragte er sanft, nachdem er mich einen Moment lang aufmerksam angesehen hatte. 

Ich schluckte und ließ geschlagen den Kopf wieder in die Hände sinken. Er hatte Recht. Diesen Punkt hatte ich tatsächlich nicht beachtet, hatte ihn um ehrlich zu sein, gar nicht in Betracht gezogen. Mit mir selbst unzufrieden schaute ich auf, doch ein Blick in Johns nun lachendes Gesicht ließ meinen Ärger – und mein Schuldbewusstsein – verfliegen.   
Er deutete auf meine Füße. „Ich schätze, diesmal habe ich dich wirklich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Oder ist es auch ein Experiment, bei diesem kalten Wetter nur mit Socken nach draußen zu gehen?“

Verblüfft schaute ich auf meine Füße, die in schwarzen Socken steckten. Ich hatte tatsächlich vergessen meine Schuhe anzuziehen! Es war mir egal, als der heiße Wunsch ihn jetzt sofort nahe bei mir zu spüren jedes klare Denken unmöglich machte.   
Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte ich mich von dem Holzstoß geschwungen und ihn in die Arme genommen. Unsere Lippen trafen sich und ich konnte seine rauen Bartstoppeln spüren, als ich ihn hungrig küsste. 

Auch wenn ich es mir nur ungern und zögern eingestand… John hatte meine Welt gründlich auf den Kopf gestellt und es gab da wohl einige Prinzipien, die ich neu überdenken sollte. Johns Küsse schmeckten aber zu gut, als das ich das jetzt tun wollte. 

Er ließ es einen Moment geschehen, dann löste er sich von mir. 

„Komm!“ Er legte auffordernd den Arm um meine Hüfte, „Gehen wir ins Haus zurück, bevor wir uns noch erkälten. Der Wind ist wirklich eisig heute Morgen. Drinnen wartet noch unser Frühstück und danach möchte ich dir etwas auf der Insel zeigen, was du offensichtlich noch nicht entdeckt hast.“

• • •

Wir kehrten gemeinsam in die Küche zurück, wo ich mir eine frische Tasse Kaffee einschenkte und meine obligatorischen zwei Stück Zucker hineinfallen ließ. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf die aufgeschlagene medizinische Fachzeitschrift, die noch immer mit seinen Notizen an Johns Platz lag.   
Mit einem Nicken deutete ich darauf. „Etwas Wichtiges?“

„Hm?“ John, der eben die nun schon etwas harten und bestenfalls lauwarmen Rühreier auf zwei Teller verteilte, warf nur einen beiläufigen Blick auf die Zeitschrift. Er schüttelte knapp den Kopf. „Nein… ich…“  
Er atmete tief durch und stützte sich einen Moment lang am Küchenschrank ab, sammelte seine Gedanken. Dann drehte er sich um.   
„Ich wusste nicht… nach der letzten Nacht. Ich bin nicht gut in Beziehungen und ich war mir nicht sicher, was du von mir erwarten würdest. Die Zeitschrift war einfach etwas, womit ich mich beschäftigen und ablenken konnte“, platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
Er nahm die beiden Teller mit Rührei und stellte einen davon vor mich auf den Küchentisch.   
„Guten Appetit“, wünschte er, setzte sich, griff nach seiner Gabel und stach sie in einen Brocken Rührei. Auf halbem Weg zum Mund hielt er inne und schaute mich durchdringend an. „Ich weiß auch jetzt noch nicht, was du erwartest“, stellte er nüchtern fest und schob sich den Bissen in den Mund. 

Was erwartete ich?   
Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich mir darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Es war eine leidenschaftliche Nacht gewesen, das konnte und wollte ich nicht leugnen und ich wollte es auch nicht bei dieser einen belassen. Ich wusste inzwischen, dass ich mehr in John sah als nur einfach jemanden, der mit mir die Wohnung teilte. Doch wie sollte ich ihm das sagen? Und… konnte man das schon eine [style type=“italic“]Beziehung[/style] nennen?   
„Nun… da ich noch nie eine Beziehung geführt habe, habe ich auch keine konkreten Erwartungen. Wir teilen bereits die Wohnung und inzwischen auch das Bett… etwas, was ich nicht mehr missen möchte um ehrlich zu sein. [style type=“italic“]Muss[/style] sich denn darüber hinaus deshalb etwas zwischen uns ändern?“

John starrte mich einen Moment lang an, nickte wie zu sich selbst und schmunzelte still vor sich hin. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.“

Schweigend verzehrten wir unser Frühstück, doch es war keine unangenehme Stille, die sich im Raum breitmachte. Sie hatte etwas an sich, was ich nicht benennen konnte… diese Ruhe, die gewohnte Situation, der Duft der Rühreier und des Kaffees… es war etwas, was ich seltsamerweise mit John verband… und mit Zufriedenheit. 

Wie es uns in den letzten Tagen zur Gewohnheit geworden war, wuschen wir nach dem Essen gemeinsam ab und räumten die Küche auf. Viel war es ja ohnehin nicht, was zu tun war.   
Als ich das feuchte Geschirrtuch zum Trocknen über den Tuchhalter hängte, erinnerte ich mich an Johns Bemerkung. „Wolltest du mir nicht etwas zeigen?“

„Ja, ich habe es nicht vergessen.“ John schmunzelte. „Ich wollte nur abwarten wie lange es dauert, bis du von selbst danach fragst“, neckte er mich.   
Dann, wieder ernster, fuhr er fort: „Zieh dir deinen Mantel über. Es ist zwar draußen nicht sonderlich kalt, aber du wirst ihn später dennoch brauchen.“

Neugierig auf das, was er vorhatte, tat ich wie mir geheißen und schlang auch zusätzlich meinen Schal um den Hals. John hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls eine Jacke übergezogen und holte nun noch zwei Taschenlampen aus einem Küchenschrank. Er prüfte ob die Batterien noch funktionierten, schaltete die Lampen dann wieder aus und reichte mir eine davon. „Die werden wir noch brauchen.“ 

Unser Weg führte uns zu den Klippen, mit denen ich gleich am ersten Tag unseres Aufenthaltes hier so unliebsame Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Zunächst dachte ich, er ginge direkt auf jene Stelle zu, von der ich abgerutscht und ins Wasser gefallen war. Doch damals war ich links an einem markanten Gebüsch vorbeigegangen, während wir uns heute eher nach rechts wanden. Schließlich blieben wir einige Meter vor den Klippen stehen. 

„Hast du dich eigentlich nie gefragt, warum es überhaupt einen Pfad in den Klippen gibt?“ John schaute mich mit einem verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck fragend an und ich musste ihm zu meiner Verwunderung Recht geben. 

„Nein, das ist mir tatsächlich entgangen. Erwähnt hattest du ihn ja, als…“ Ich ließ den Satz bewusst unbeendet weil mir diese Episode überraschend unangenehm war. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr ich fort: „Ein Pfad an dieser Stelle macht in der Tat wenig Sinn, da die Klippen beinahe senkrecht abfallen und es auch an ihrem Fuß keine Stelle gibt, an der man an Land gehen könnte, sollte man die Insel von dieser Seite her mit einem Boot ansteuern. 

„Richtig erkannt und doch liegst du völlig daneben. Es gibt nämlich durchaus einen Grund, warum man gerade diese Stelle hier erreichen will. Komm mit!“ John schmunzelte und freute sich offensichtlich diebisch, dass es etwas gab, was ich nicht sofort hatte durch Deduktion erfahren können. Sein kleiner Triumph störte mich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil: ich freute mich mit ihm.   
Das war neu für mich und ich schob das damit verbundene angenehme Gefühl in meiner Magengegend erst einmal bei Seite. Später würde genug Zeit dafür sein, um mich näher damit zu beschäftigen. 

John wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern war inzwischen dichter an die Klippen herangetreten. Wind und Wetter hatten hier einen kleinen Einschnitt entstehen lassen, der schräg von der Oberfläche der Insel zum Wasser hin abfiel. War es mir aus einiger Entfernung nur wie ein schlichter Einschnitt im Gelände erschienen, so erkannte ich im näher kommen, dass es sich in Wahrheit um jenen besagten Pfad handelte: Schmale, deutlich als solche erkennbare Stufen waren in den felsigen Untergrund geschlagen worden und führten durch den Spalt hinab.   
Die Steintreppe war steil, schmal und durch Moose und Flechten, in denen sich die Feuchtigkeit hielt, sehr glitschig. John ging voran und wie es schien, kannte er die Treppe sehr genau. Er machte mich auch auf in kurzen, regelmäßigen Abständen in die Wände geschlagene Mulden aufmerksam, die durch ihre Form einer Hand gerade ausreichend Halt gaben um den Abstieg einigermaßen sicher zu machen: einer Schale ähnelnd, die in die Wand gemeißelt worden war, diente der Rand als Griff. Ich fühlte mich an die als Seifenschale geformte Kachel im Badezimmer erinnert, nur das hier das Loch zum Abfließen des Wassers fehlte. Entsprechend wuchs am Boden dieser Griffmulden Moos. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl hineinzugreifen und die feuchten Pflanzen an den Fingerspitzen zu fühlen. Sehr viel Halt gaben die Griffmulden jedenfalls nicht, noch weniger waren sie Vertrauen erweckend. Was, wenn man auf einer der Stufen abrutschte, sich am Rand einer Mulde festhielt und dieser brach? Ich war zwar sehr risikobereit, aber nicht selbstmordgefährdet. 

Und noch etwas kam hinzu:   
[style type=“italic“]Hier[/style] hatte John mich hinaufgetragen? Ich drehte den Kopf um nach oben zu schauen. Wir hatten etwa die Hälfte der Treppe hinter uns gebracht – sie folgte in einem leichten Bogen der Felswand und führte mal mehr, mal weniger steil nach unten – und kam nicht umhin Johns offensichtliche Kraft und seinen Mut zu bewundern. Er hätte genauso gut ebenfalls abstürzen können. 

„Sherlock?“ John war einige Stufen unter mir stehen geblieben und schaute sich nun zu mir um. „Was ist?“

„Ich… mir wurde nur eben bewusst, wie schwierig es für dich gewesen sein musste mich hier hoch zu tragen“, erklärte ich mein Zögern und beeilte mich, wieder zu ihm aufzuschließen. 

„Langsam… wenn du hier ausrutscht, haben wir das gleiche noch einmal.“

• • •


	15. Chapter 15

Johns Warnung beherzigend – schließlich war der See [style type=“italic“]wirklich[/style] kalt – tastete ich mich langsam voran. Je näher ich der Wasseroberfläche kam, desto rutschiger wurden die Stufen und auch die in den Fels geschlagenen Mulden für die Hände boten kaum mehr Halt. Wohin führte er mich?   
Soweit ich erkennen konnte, führte die Treppe nicht einmal bis ganz zum Wasser hinunter – sie endete einen knappen halben Meter über den Wellen. Welchen Sinn mochte so ein mühsam in den Felsen gehauener Pfad haben? 

Die Stufen waren alt und soweit ich unter Moos und Flechten erkennen konnte, oft benutzt und teilweise ziemlich ausgetreten. Dass das Wasser sie so ausgewaschen hatte, hielt ich für unwahrscheinlich. Dies hier war ein harmloser, ruhiger See und nicht das Meer mit seinen Wellen und Gezeiten!

Jemand war diesen Weg also oft gegangen. Zu welchem Zweck? 

Egal wie ich mir das Hirn zermarterte, ich kam doch zu keinem Ergebnis. John der einige Stufen vor mir ging, schwieg beharrlich und war wohl ebenso auf seine Schritte konzentriert, wie ich es war. Trotzdem fragte ich ihn: „Wohin führen diese Stufen? Ich kann keinen Sinn in einer Treppe erkennen, die nirgendwo hin führt.“

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig. Du wirst schon sehen, wohin es geht“, gab John mit deutlich hörbarem Amüsement zurück. Überleg dir lieber, wofür die Treppe gedient haben könnte. Vielleicht kommst du ja von selbst darauf.“

Bevor ich antworten konnte, war John plötzlich verschwunden. Erschrocken hielt ich mich an einem Felsvorsprung fest und beugte mich ein wenig nach vorne.   
„John? Wo bist du? Ist etwas passiert?“

Ich hatte kein Platschen gehört und das hätte ich hören müssen, wäre John ins Wasser gefallen. 

„Alles in Ordnung, geh einfach weiter“, erklang etwas dumpf Johns Stimme und teils neugierig, teils besorgt folgte ich seiner Aufforderung. Und wirklich, nur wenige Stufen tiefer konnte ich eine Art Nische ausmachen, zu der die Stufen führten. 

Wieder einige Stufen weiter erkannte ich, dass es keine Nische, sondern ein Höhleneingang war. Ein Felsvorsprung genau darüber verhinderte, dass man die Höhle von oben sehen konnte. Es war auch eher ein schmaler Spalt, der sich da vor mir öffnete und gerade breit genug, dass ein Mann halbwegs bequem hindurch gehen konnte. 

Bevor ich jedoch John ins Innere folgte – jetzt war mir auch klar, warum seine Stimme so dumpf geklungen hatte – sah ich mich genauer um.   
Der Höhleneingang lag etwas einen halben Meter über der Wasseroberfläche. Knapp unterhalb des Randes war ein schmiedeeiserner Ring in den Fels geschlagen worden, an dem man wohl ein Boot festmachen konnte. Auf diese Weise wäre man nicht auf die Treppe angewiesen um zur Höhle zu gelangen. Andererseits hätte man sich wohl kaum die Mühe gemacht, eine steile Treppe in den Felsen zu schlagen und hier diesen Ring anzubringen, hätte man die Höhle nicht regelmäßig genutzt. 

Doch wofür?

Als Lager? Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich, da das Haus über einen geräumigen Gewölbekeller verfügte, der sich wunderbar als Lagerraum eignete. Zudem wurde das Haus nur zeitweilig genutzt, so dass eine Lagerhaltung übers ganze Jahr eher unnötig war.   
Diese Höhle musste also einem anderen Zweck gedient haben. 

Ich besah mir den Boden des Höhleneingangs genauer, doch der brachte mir keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Von Wind und Wasser glatt gewaschen – bei dem Sturm der letzten Tage war sicher Wasser in die Höhle gespült worden. Immerhin lag sie nur einen knappen halben Meter über dem Wasserspiegel – bot sich mir lediglich der Anblick eines fast eben polierten Felsens dar. 

Die Seitenwände des Eingangs waren da schon ergiebiger. In etwa auf Kniehöhe konnte ich Abschürfungen im Felsen erkennen. Hier waren über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg etwa kniehohe Gegenstände hinein- und/oder hinaustransportiert worden.   
Was für Gegenstände? 

[style type=“italic“]Fässer[/style] war das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam. Dies war zwar nur ein See und Schmuggel war damit praktisch ausgeschlossen. Aber um heimlich Alkohol zu lagern und vielleicht unter der Hand zu verkaufen bot diese Höhle eigentlich recht gute Voraussetzungen. 

Ich war gespannt, was mir John diesmal für ein Rätsel präsentieren würde. 

• • •


	16. Chapter 16

John hatte meine raschen Untersuchungen, die eigentlich nur aus einigen Blicken bestanden hatte, sichtlich amüsiert beobachtet. Überhaupt schien im das Ganze Spaß zu machen. „Nun, was denkst du? Wofür war die Höhle genutzt worden?“

„Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit der Untersuchung“, wies ich ihn zurück. Ich wollte erst noch das Innere begutachten und schlüpfte deshalb durch den Eingang. Drinnen war es wirklich sehr kühl, weshalb ich nun auch verstand, warum wir unsere Jacken übergezogen hatten. Es herrschte ein trübes Dämmerlicht, da nur durch den schmalen Spalt, den ich zudem noch mit meinem Körper halb verdeckte, Licht hineinfiel. Ich trat einen Schritt zur Seite und sofort wurde es etwas heller. Es genügte gerade, um einige Konturen auszumachen. Bei der Bewegung spürte ich die Taschenlampe in meiner Manteltasche gegen mein Bein schlagen. Natürlich!  
Schnell nahm ich sie heraus, knipste sie an und richtete den Lichtstrahl auf die Wände.

Ich hätte genauso gut in einem gewöhnlichen Lagerraum stehen können. Der einzige Unterschied war der, dass hier die Regale aus Felsen gebildet wurden. Genauer gesagt waren Nischen und Fächer in die Wände geschlagen worden. Tief genug, um Flaschen oder kleine Fässer darin zu lagern. Also doch ein geheimes Versteck? 

Mein Blick schweifte durch den unregelmäßig geformten, etwa drei Meter breiten und sechs Meter tiefen Raum und blieb dabei an mehreren in der Höhle verteilten, gemauerten Stützpfeilern und zwei ebenfalls gemauerten Wänden im hinteren Teil der Höhle hängen. Mit einer Geste deutete ich darauf.   
„Welche Bedeutung haben die Mauern?“, fragte ich John. 

Er legte den Finger an die Lippen. „Sprich leiser. Die Decke ist nicht mehr stabil und ich wurde immer gewarnt, dass Lärm einen Einsturz verursachen könnte. Mein Großvater hat deshalb die besonders gefährdeten Stellen mit Mauern oder Pfeilern gesichert, doch nach seinem Tod hat sich niemand mehr um die Höhle gekümmert. Komm lieber etwas tiefer herein, denn genau über dir ist auch eine solche Stelle“, beantwortete er meine Frage mit einer Warnung. 

Ich sah nach oben und folgte seinem Rat umgehend. Direkt über mir sah die Decke wirklich nicht sehr Vertrauen erweckend aus. „Weshalb hast du mich dann hergebracht? Wohl kaum um mich in Lebensgefahr zu bringen?“

„Wo denkst du hin!“ John kam zu mir und legte mir einen Arm um die Hüfte. Ich begann diese Geste zu mögen. Schnell zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn.   
John ließ mich einen Moment lang gewähren und löste sich dann von mir. „Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, wofür die Höhle gedient hat. Ich möchte wissen, ob du es herausbekommst.“

„Nun“, ich stahl mir wieder einen Kuss, John schmeckte einfach zu gut nach Kaffee und nach [style type=“italic“]John[/style], „ich gehe davon aus, dass hier etwas gelagert worden war. Heimlich. Die Höhle ist schwer zugänglich und nur wer den Eingang oder die Treppe kennt, kommt hier überhaupt hin. Ich bezweifle zudem, dass der Höhleneingang vom Festland aus als solcher zu erkennen ist. Der ideale Ort also, um etwas zu verstecken. Alkohol?“

„Nicht schlecht.“ John schien ehrlich beeindruckt zu sein und belohnte meine Deduktionen mit einem weiteren Kuss. Hier störte mich das nicht, doch was würden Lestrade, Anderson oder Donovan sagen, sollte er bei einem Tatort ähnlich reagieren? Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Was ist?“ John hatte den Kuss unterbrochen und lehnte sich etwas in der Umarmung – sein Arm um meine Hüften war mir inzwischen zu wenig geworden und ich hatte meinerseits die Arme um ihn geschlungen – zurück um mir besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. 

„Nichts… ich dachte nur daran, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn wir uns an einem Tatort so verhalten würden, wie gerade eben. Nicht, das ich etwas dagegen hätte, für meine Deduktionen in dieser Weise [style type=“italic“]belohnt[/style] zu werden.“

John schien sofort zu verstehen, denn auch in seiner Mine erschien ein breites Grinsen. „Du bist unersättlich, wie mir scheint“, neckte er mich und schob ein Knie zwischen meine Beine, so dass er meinem Schritt noch näher kam. 

„Allerdings!“, knurrte ich. Und es stimmte. Ich begehrte ihn… Jetzt und HIER. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass wir uns erst vor wenigen Stunden leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten. Für John schien das Gleiche zu gelten, denn auch er war erregt, wie ich nun überdeutlich spüren konnte. 

Johns Hände glitten von meinen Hüften tiefer, bis sie mein Gesäß fest packten und er mich näher an sich zog. Gleichzeitig begehrte seine Zunge Einlass in meinen Mund und wer war ich, dass ich ihm das verweigert hätte? 

Ich verlor mich in dem Kuss und hätte es in diesem Moment nicht anders gewollt. Gierig darauf mehr von John zu spüren, öffnete ich seine Hose und schob die Hand hinein. Er war heiß und mehr als bereit. Ohne auf seinen Protest zu achten löste ich den Kuss, ließ mich auf die Knie sinken und drückte das Gesicht gegen seine Leiste. Ich liebte diesen Geruch, der so ganz [style type=“italic“]John[/style] war! Schwer, sinnlich und irgendwie mich-willkommen-heißend. 

John grub die Hände in meine Haare und lenkte meinen Kopf dort hin, wo er ihn haben wollte. Besser gesagt, wo er meinen Mund haben wollte. Ich erfüllte ihm den Wunsch nur zu gerne. 

Heiß und schwer lag sein pralles Glied an meinen Lippen. Klare Flüssigkeit trat aus der kleinen Öffnung an der Spitze und ich leckte sie ab. John schmeckte, so wie ich es erwartet hatte: süß und herb zugleich und darüber hinaus… 

Ich beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, sondern mich ganz auf das zu konzentrieren, was ich mit ihm zu tun gedachte. 

John legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hielt sich an meinen Schultern fest. Er mochte offenbar, was ich mit Lippen und Zunge anstellte, denn er stöhnte leise und ließ mich gewähren.

Gestern Abend waren wir beide ausgehungert nach Berührungen gewesen und der Sex war entsprechend schnell und leidenschaftlich gewesen. Beim zweiten Mal hatten wir uns mehr Zeit gelassen und jetzt war es mehr eine gründliche Liebkosung, die mir jedoch mindestens ebenso gefiel wie John. 

Leise gemurmelte Worte oder ein kehliges Stöhnen deuteten mir an, was ihm besonders gut tat. Ich ließ mir Zeit damit alles herauszufinden: da war jene Stelle unter seiner Eichel, oder ein leichtes Kratzen mit den Zähnen – freilich ohne ihm weh zu tun! – und wie erwartet mochte er einen leichten Unterdruck besonders… darin unterschied er sich nicht von anderen Männern, was ich auch nicht erwartet hatte. 

Später konnte ich nicht sagen, wie lange wir so die Zeit verbrachten. Irgendwann wurde es für Johns Sinne zu viel und ich trank, was er mir bot. Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung brachte mich sein Geschmack auf der Zunge dazu ebenfalls zu kommen. Auch das war etwas, was ich bisher noch nie erlebt hatte. Wie es schien, schaffte es nur John immer neue Seiten an mir aufzudecken, die mir bisher selbst nicht bewusst gewesen waren. 

Kraftlos aber angenehm befriedigt genossen wir dicht beieinander auf dem Boden kniend den Nachhall unserer Empfindungen. Ich küsste John… weich und einfach nur die Zärtlichkeit genießend. Auch das war etwas Neues für mich, was ich nicht mehr missen wollte. John schien darin mit mir überein zu stimmen. 

Schließlich lösten wir uns doch voneinander und John schloss seine Kleidung wieder. Er schmunzelte. „Du [style type=“italic“]bist[/style] unersättlich“, neckte er mich. 

„Ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet“, gab ich lächelnd zurück. Dann sah ich mich noch einmal in der Höhle um. Körperlich befriedigt war es nun mein Verstand, der nach Abwechslung verlangte. 

John schaute mir an einen der Stützpfeiler gelehnt zu. „Nun? Zu welchen Erkenntnissen bist du gekommen?“

„Wie es scheint, hatte hier bis vor einigen Jahren eine große und schwere Apparatur gestanden, die am Boden festgeschraubt worden war.“ Ich zeigte auf einige teilweise von Staub und kleinen Steinen zugesetzten Löcher im Boden, die gerade noch im Licht der Taschenlampe erkennbar waren. „Siehst du die Löcher hier… und hier? Dann hatte es hier Hitze gegeben. Einige Verfärbungen auf dem Boden deuten darauf hin.“

Ich drehte mich um und deutete auf den Eingang. „Zusammen mit den Schleifspuren, die mich an Fässer denken lassen… eine kleine private Schnapsbrennerei?“, schoss ich ins Blaue und erkannte sofort an Johns halb belustigter, halb überraschter Mine, dass ich getroffen hatte. Er lachte schließlich und kam zu mir. 

„Stimmt. Mein Großvater hatte hier eine private Destille aufgebaut und brannte Schnaps aus Obst und Korn, allerdings nur so viel, wie er für seinen eigenen Bedarf brauchte. Reste davon sind oben im Gewölbekeller eingelagert. Allerdings schmeckt das Zeug so scheußlich, das keiner es trinken will“, fügte er mit einem Schulterzucken hinzu. 

Hatte Harry es deshalb nicht angerührt? Oder war ihr Alkoholproblem gelöst? Es schien mir nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein, um John danach zu fragen. Zudem hatte sie bei unserer kurzen Begegnung bei unserer Ankunft nicht wie eine Alkoholikerin gewirkt. Ich hatte die Anzeichen sehen können – natürlich – doch hatte ich auch bemerkt, dass sie offenbar seit einiger Zeit – 5 bis 6 Wochen vermutete ich – nichts mehr getrunken zu haben schien. 

Ich wollte John nicht danach fragen, zumal es momentan auch nicht wichtig war.   
„Was ist mit der Apparatur geschehen? Es dringt Wasser in die Höhle, ich vermute vor allem bei Sturm? Wurde sie deshalb entfernt?“ Mein Blick wanderte zu einigen flachen Pfützen, die unübersehbar den Boden zierten. Von Rost war nichts zu sehen, aber das erwartete ich auch nicht. Nicht nach so langer Zeit, denn was immer hier gestanden hatte, war nicht erst vor einigen Wochen verschwunden. Trotzdem war etwas hier gewesen.

„Ja, das Wasser war der Grund. Bei Sturm dringt mal mehr, mal weniger Wasser in die Höhle und nach einem besonders regenreichen Jahr steigt der Wasserspiegel so hoch, dass schon leichte Wellen genügen um Wasser ins Innere zu spülen.   
Es gibt einige feine Spalten im Fels, über die das Wasser wieder abfließt. Aber das geschieht nur sehr langsam.   
Nach einem solchen Sommer mit viel Regen war der Boden der Höhle einmal fast den ganzen Herbst und einen Teil des Winters überflutet. Dem Brennkessel und den Edelstahlarmaturen hat das Wasser nichts ausgemacht. Aber alles wurde durch ein eisernes Gestell gehalten, das von der Nässe stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Zudem lag auf meinem Großvater schon lange der Verdacht, er würde heimlich Schnaps brennen und der wurde, wie er sagte, langsam zu alt um so oft die steile Treppe hinunter zu steigen. Mit dem Boot ist es wegen der starken Strömungen auch nicht einfach, hier her zu kommen.   
Deshalb hat er das Schnapsbrennen aufgegeben und alles abgebaut. Die Geräte hat er in Einzelteilen ans Festland transportiert und dort teilweise an den Schrotthändler verkauft. Nur der Brennkessel ist noch irgendwo auf dem Hof eingelagert, zum dem diese Insel hier gehört.“

„Ah! Dann lag ich mit meinen Deduktionen also richtig!“

„Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet.“ Und wie ich es halb erhofft, halb erwartet hatte, belohnte John meine Ausführungen mit einem Kuss.

• • •


	17. Chapter 17

Nachdem die Höhle ihr Geheimnis preisgegeben hatte, stiegen wir die Steintreppe wieder vorsichtig hinauf, wobei ich feststellte, dass es nicht einfacher war als das Hinuntersteigen. Feuchtes Moos und Flechten waren nun einmal verflixt glitschig.

Oben angelangt begrüßte und die Sonne mit für die Jahreszeit überraschend warmen Strahlen. Der sonst allgegenwärtige Wind hatte sich zudem entschlossen heute zu ruhen, so dass mir mein Mantel schnell zu warm wurde und ich ihn auszog. John warf mir einen Blick zu, als wir Seite an Seite zum Haus zurückgingen. 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns ein Picknick holen und es uns oben auf den Felsen den Tag über gemütlich machen? Auch wenn es die höchste Stelle der Insel ist, ist es dort meist auch am wärmsten.“

„Das hört sich gut an“, gab ich zurück. Meine Antwort überraschte mich selbst. Picknick war etwas, was ich mit lärmenden und streitenden Kindern, Ameisen, Krümeln und Flecken auf der Kleidung in Verbindung brachte. Alles Dinge, die ich aus meiner Kindheit kannte und die mich damals nicht sehr gereizt hatten und stets für wenig Begeisterung meinerseits gesorgt hatten, wenn meine Familie zu einem solchen Ausflug aufbrach… was zu meiner Freude selten genug geschah. 

Hier mit John jedoch erschien mir ein Picknick etwas durchaus Angenehmes zu sein. 

• • • 

Und es war angenehm gewesen! Sogar mehr als das. 

Wir hatten uns im Haus mehrere dicke Decken zusammengesucht – es gab erstaunlich viele davon – hatten Sandwiches zubereitet und zusammen mit selbst gemachter Zitronenlimonade – die gehörte für John zu einem Picknick dazu und er konnte sie durchaus sehr lecker zubereiten – dem Schachspiel und je einem Buch in einen Korb gepackt und waren zu den Klippen zurück gekehrt. 

Ich hatte meine Unterwäsche gewechselt und eine saubere Hose angezogen. Johns Pullover, den ich mir ebenfalls übergezogen hatte, war genau richtig für das Wetter und zudem bequemer als ein Mantel, wenn man lesend oder Schach spielend auf einer Picknickdecke lag.   
Auf diese Weise – immer wieder von fast beiläufig ausgetauschten Zärtlichkeiten unterbrochen – verbrachten wir den Vor- und den Nachmittag. Es war so angenehm, dass wir das Ende dieses [style type=“italic“]Picknicks[/style] mit Bedauern heranrücken sahen als die Sonne zu sinken begann und es kühler wurde. 

Wir packten alles, bis auf eine Decke, wieder zusammen.   
Dann ließen wir uns auf jener übrig gebliebenen Decke nieder um die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen. John hockte neben mir und hatte die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen und das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt. Er schaute sinnend über den See.   
Ich lag lang aufgestreckt auf der Decke und nutzte die hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Arme als Kopfkissen um besser den Abendhimmel betrachten zu können. Wann hatte ich das zum letzten Mal getan?   
Ich konnte es nicht sagen. 

In London war ich immer auf der Suche nach einer Beschäftigung für meine Geist gewesen… seien es nun ein Fall oder ein Rätsel oder meinetwegen auch Drogen in irgendeiner Form.   
Doch hier…?   
Ich stellte überrascht fest, dass ich nichts davon brauchte um zufrieden zu sein. John war an meiner Seite und zwischen uns war eine Nähe entstanden, die alles andere unwichtig und nebensächlich erscheinen ließ und die das so unangenehme Gefühl des nicht-gefordert-seins gar nicht erst aufkommen ließ.

Wir sprachen über alles mögliche und stellten immer wieder fest, das es vieles gab, worüber wir uns einig waren und vieles, worin sich unsere Meinungen grundsätzlich unterschieden.   
Doch war das ein Problem?   
Nein. Im Gegenteil.   
Es war etwas, was das, was mir nun gemeinsam hatten, bereicherte und ich stellte fest, dass es durchaus Spaß machte Dinge aus einer anderen Warte als der gewohnten zu betrachten. 

John war in diese Hinsicht teils sehr flexibel und akzeptierte andere Sichtweisen, andererseits hatte er starke Prinzipien, von denen er sich nicht abbringen ließ. Das gefiel mir. Aber es erinnerte mich auch an eine Frage, die nun schon eine ganze Weile in meinem Kopf herum tanzte – seit dem Morgen um genau zu sein – und ich hielt diesen Augenblick für passend um sie auszusprechen. 

„Du hast dich nicht gewundert, dass ich keine Erwartungen an dich habe... ich meine… als Partner. Weshalb?“

John stützte sich mit den Armen rücklings am Boden ab und schaute nun ebenfalls in den klaren blauen Herbsthimmel hinauf. Er schwieg einige Minuten und begann dann leise zu sprechen.   
„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich eine ähnlich pragmatische Antwort von dir erwartet.   
Du hattest klar gestellt, das du keine Beziehung willst und ich gehe inzwischen davon aus, dass du damit all das übliche romantische Werben und sonstige Verhalten meinst, was für die meisten dazu gehört.   
Wir teilen eine Wohnung, ich begleite dich zu den Tatorten und unterstütze dich bei der Suche nach dem Täter und dem Motiv und ich wage zu behaupten, dass uns das beiden gefällt… ich meine nicht nur die Tätigkeit an sich, sondern dass wir das [style type=“italic“]gemeinsam[/style] tun.   
Die meisten halten uns ohnehin für ein Paar und ich wette, dass sie nicht einmal eine Veränderung an uns oder unserem Verhalten bemerken würden. Wir wohnen zusammen, verbringen den größten Teil unserer Zeit miteinander, wir helfen einander, wenn der andere Hilfe braucht und wir reden über vieles, worüber andere Paare längst schon keine Worte mehr finden.   
Nicht, dass ich das was wir [style type=“italic“ ]jetzt[/style] haben als eine romantische Beziehung bezeichnen würde, aber es kommt dem doch schon sehr nahe. Es unterscheidet sich aber auch nicht sehr von dem, was wir [style type=“italic“ ]bisher[/style] hatten. Du hattest also Recht damit, dass sich außer das wir nun auch das Bett teilen, eigentlich nichts zwischen uns geändert hat. [style type=“italic“]Deshalb[/style] habe ich deine Antwort akzeptiert.“

Ich ließ Johns Worte auf mich wirken. Er hatte ruhig gesprochen und machte einen gelassenen Eindruck auf mich. In seinen Augen hatte ein warmer Glanz gelegen, als er mich schließlich angesehen hatte. Es war eine Wärme gewesen, die sich auch in meinem Inneren breit zu machen begann. 

Es war eine Empfindung, die ich nicht kannte und einen Moment lang verwirrte sie mich. Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem unbekannten Gefühl und Johns Worten entschied ich mich für die mir einfacher erscheinende Aufgabe und konzentrierte mich auf seine Antwort.   
„Dann… wirst du jetzt nicht mehr leugnen, dass wir ein Paar sind?“, neckte ich ihn. Es war mir aber auch durchaus ernst mit dieser Frage. 

„Warum sollte ich? Aber wie ich schon sagte: Ich bezweifle, dass es jemandem auffallen würde. Vorher hat es ja auch niemanden interessiert, was ich dazu zu sagen hatte“, gab er unbeeindruckt zurück. 

Ich nickte knapp und setzte mich neben ihm auf, um mir einen Kuss zu stehlen. Noch etwas ließ mir keine Ruhe und ich murmelte die Worte dicht an seinem Ohr, während ich die weiche Haut hinter seinem Ohrläppchen erkundete.   
„Was hat das eigentlich ausgelöst… ich meine… dass du mich so einfach verführt hast?“

John schmunzelte und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann lehnte er sich an mich und schaute über den See.   
„An diesem Morgen… nach dem Gewitter und meinem Alptraum… du hast mich die ganze Nacht über festgehalten und dann als du glaubtest ich schliefe noch… du warst erregt und du hast dich in einer Art an mich geschmiegt, die mir Hinweis genug war.   
Dann, nachdem du wieder aus dem Bad gekommen bist, dich angezogen hattest und in der Küche verschwunden warst, bin ich selbst zum Duschen gegangen. Dabei merkte ich, dass mein Aftershave nicht dort stand, wo ich es abgestellt hatte. Das war ein weiterer Hinweis gewesen, denn es hatte keinen Grund für dich gegeben, es zu nehmen oder zu öffnen. Du hattest es nicht benutzt, sondern dein eigenes genommen. Das habe ich beim Frühstück gemerkt. Es war aber geöffnet worden, denn ich drehe den Flakon nicht so fest zu. Welchen Grund solltest du haben, das Aftershave zu öffnen, wenn du es nicht benutzen wolltest? Du hast daran gerochen, so wie du jedes Mal, wenn du in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe stehst, deutlich hörbar schnupperst. Der Duft gefällt dir offenbar an mir. Dann deine Augen, die du immer wieder über meinen Körper wandern lässt. Du schaust mich nicht einfach nur an, du siehst genau hin und es ist, als ob du dir jede Einzelheit meines Körpers einprägen wolltest. Andere schaust du nicht auf diese Weise an, zumindest nicht mehrmals am Tag.   
Alles andere war… recht einfach, als ich erstmal angefangen hatte.“   
Er sah mich an und grinste breit. „Du siehst, auch ich kann inzwischen [style type=“italic“]sehen[/style].“

Ich grinste breit. „Allerdings. Deine Deduktionen sind beeindruckend.“

„Und wie sieht mein Lohn dafür aus?“ John legte den Kopf schief und schaute mich abwartend an. Natürlich erfüllte ich ihm den Wunsch und küsste ihn. 

Aus einem kurzen Kuss wurde ein langer und zeitvergessen liebkosten wir einander, jedoch ohne uns gegenseitig wirklich ernsthaft zu erregen. Wir wollten es nicht anders. 

Schließlich näherte sich die Sonne dem Horizont und ein merklich kalter Wind blies über den See. Es war für uns das Zeichen ins Haus zurück zu kehren.   
Die Sonne versank recht schnell in einem gelb-roten Farbenspiel hinter einigen Bergen und zauberte bunte Reflexe auf das Wasser. Es war ein Anblick, der sich mir in London nur sehr selten bot und wenn, dann nicht in diesem Ausmaß, so dass ich ihn noch einen Moment länger genoss. Ein ruhig daliegender See war eben doch etwas anderes als die Themse.   
John war schon einige Meter voraus gegangen und blieb nun stehen. „Kommst du?“

„Ja“, rief ich zurück und wandte mich vom See ab. Da bemerkte ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung im Wasser, die das Farbenspiel in Unruhe versetzte. Um in der nun schnell einsetzenden Dämmerung besser sehen zu können kniff ich die Augen zusammen. 

Es schien ein Boot zu sein, das sich in etwa auf halbem Wege zwischen Festland und Insel befand.   
War es der alte McArther? Um diese Zeit wohl kaum. 

Wer also sonst mochte das sein?

„John, warte mal!“, hielt ich John zurück, der sich bereits wieder dem Haus zugewandt hatte. 

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Was ist?“

„Erwarten wir heute Abend noch Besuch? Es sieht aus, als ob ein Ruderboot auf den Weg zu Insel wäre.“

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Für Ian ist es schon längst zu spät, Harry ist in Griechenland und Lestrade oder Mycroft würden sicher nicht allein über den See rudern“, gab er zu bedenken und kam zu mir zurück. Als er mich erreicht hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Sonst weiß ja keiner, dass wir hier sind und von der Insel an sich weiß auch fast niemand etwas. Die Menschen, die am Ufer wohnen, wissen, dass sie in Privatbesitz ist und kommen nie her.“ 

Die Sonne war inzwischen hinter dem Berg verschwunden und damit auch die roten und gelben Reflexe auf dem Wasser. Der See lag nun im Dunklen und man konnte nichts mehr erkennen.   
Johns Arm legte sich um meine Hüfte und ich verlor das Interesse an dem See.   
„Vielleicht war es auch nur eine Täuschung“, legte ich die Angelegenheit bei Seite und drehte mich um, um zum Haus zurückzukehren.   
Ganz sicher war ich mir ohnehin nicht gewesen. So scharf sie sonst auch waren, spielten mir meine Augen auf diese Entfernung schon hin und wieder mal einen Streich.

• • •


	18. Chapter 18

[style type=“italic“]Ich fürchte, Ihr müsst Euch noch ein wenig gedulden, bis Ihr erfahrt, ob Sherlock wirklich ein Boot gesehen habt. Erst kommt eine ruhige Nacht, in der sich Sherlock so seine Gedanken macht und über das eine oder andere nachsinnt. Viel Vergnügen damit.[/style]

• • •

Der Abend war genauso ruhig verlaufen wie der Tag und so war es kein Wunder, dass wir, da wir uns tagsüber genügend ausgeruht hatten, den größten Teil der Nacht mit anderen Aktivitäten verbrachten.   
Ich stellte dabei schnell fest, dass ich es mochte John ansehen zu können, wenn wir uns liebten. Es war einfach unglaublich seine Empfindungen an seinem Minenspiel ablesen zu können und auch er mochte es auf diese Weise lieber, wie er mir bestätigte. 

Noch etwas stellte ich fest: John hatte völlig Recht damit gehabt, dass ich unersättlich bin. Auch das war etwas, was mir bisher so gar nicht bewusst gewesen war.   
Schneller Sex, ja. Wenn sich mir die Gelegenheit geboten hatte, hatte ich zugegriffen. Bewusst danach gesucht oder es herausgefordert hatte ich jedoch nie.   
Die Intensität der Gefühle, die John in mir hervorrufen konnte, hatte ich so noch nie erlebt und ich wollte mehr davon. Vor allem mit ihm. Ich hatte mit Männern und Frauen geschlafen, hatte mir genommen, was ich haben wollte, hatte vorgegeben, was geschehen sollte.   
Erst jetzt, hier mit John, gelang es mir mich fallen zu lassen und stundenlange Zärtlichkeiten zu genießen, ohne den Zwang zu spüren, das Tempo vorgeben zu müssen. Es war… faszinierend. [style type=“italic“]John[/style] war faszinierend!

Nun schlief er erschöpft neben mir. Eines seiner Beine lag angewinkelt über meiner Hüfte, sein Kopf ruhte an meiner Schuler und einen Arm hatte er um meine Taille geschlungen, während ich ihn locker festhielt. 

Von draußen schien der volle Mond ins Zimmer und tauchte alles in sein silbernes Licht. Die Ruhe im Raum war so vollkommen, dass mir erst jetzt das Fehlen des in London allgegenwärtigen Verkehrslärms auffiel. Ich vermisste ihn nicht. 

Johns Atem strich über meine bloße Schulter und hüllte mich zusätzlich in einen Kokon aus Wärme und Geborgenheit. 

Wie lange war das her, dass ich so empfunden habe? Ich konnte es nicht sagen.   
Selbst als Kind war immer eine gewisse Unruhe in mir gewesen. Da hatte es immer etwas gegeben, das meinen Geist beschäftigt hatte und wenn sich mir kein Rätsel anbot, dann suchte ich nach einem.   
Das war erst hier auf der Insel anders geworden.   
Wirklich bewusst wahrgenommen hatte ich diese Veränderung aber erst im Laufe des gestrigen Tages. Selbst die Höhle, die mir John präsentiert hatte, hatte mich nur kurz beschäftigen können. Früher hätte ich Stunden darin zugebracht um ihr alle Fakten zu entlocken, die sie mir bieten mochte. Doch gestern hatte ich mich eher oberflächlich damit beschäftigt. 

Es war mir schlicht nicht wichtig genug gewesen. 

Gedankenverloren spielte ich mit Johns kurzen, seidenweichen Haaren. Es war angenehm, die Finger hindurch gleiten zu lassen. 

John ließ sich davon in seinen Träumen nicht stören. Er brummte nur etwas und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an mich. Es war angenehm. 

Meine Gedanken wanderten durch die vergangenen Tage und ich fragte mich, was [style type=“italic]er[style] über diese Entwicklung dachte.   
Alles was ich wusste war, dass er die neu hinzugekommenen, sexuellen Aspekte unsere Beziehung ebenso begrüßte wie ich. Er war nicht im klassischen Sinne schwul, betrachtete sich selbst eher als bisexuell, was wohl am ehesten auch auf mich selbst zutraf. Ich hatte es nie für nötig gefunden das genauer für mich zu definieren und es war auch jetzt nicht entscheidend, wie wir es benannten.   
Wichtig war nur, dass wir es beide genossen. 

Tagsüber hätte ein unvoreingenommener Beobachter ohnehin kaum eine Veränderung bemerkt, da bin ich mir sicher und vorausgesetzt, dieser fiktive Beobachter hätte uns nicht gerade beim Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten beobachtet.   
Gut … Gestern wäre es schwer gewesen, uns [style type=“italic“]nicht[/style] dabei zu beobachten. Ich musste bei diesem Gedanken unwillkürlich Grinsen und fragte mich, wie wohl Mycroft darüber denken mochte. 

Er wusste, dass ich mich noch nie eindeutig für Männer oder Frauen entschieden hatte und eher nahm, was sich mir bot. Soweit ich wusste, hatte auch er seine Riege an Liebhabern beiderlei Geschlechts und er hatte noch nie über diese meine Eigenart ein Wort verloren. Bemerkenswert, wenn man bedachte, wie er sonst alles was ich tat kommentierte oder bewertete. 

Ich ging bei Liebhabern ebenso diskret vor wie er und da es noch nie länger dauernde [style type=“italic“]Beziehungen[/style] gegeben hatte, hatte es nie einen Grund gegeben meine diversen Partner näher zu begutachten.   
Das würde sich jetzt ändern. Ich kannte meinen Bruder – und seine kontrollierende Art – gut genug um zu wissen, dass er jeden Schritt meines Lebens überwachte. Sicher, es war nicht als Bevormundung gedacht und es stimmte, wenn er sagte, es geschähe aus Sorge um mich. Lästig war es trotzdem.   
Mit Sicherheit überwachte er auch meinen Mitbewohner und meine Beziehung zu ihm. Ich hätte mich eher gewundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Es würde wohl nur Sekunden dauern, bis er die Veränderungen zwischen uns bemerkte, konnte er doch ebenso gut [style type=“italic“]sehen[/style] wie ich.   
Wie würde Mycroft über John denken, jetzt, da er definitiv zu mir gehörte? 

Ich wusste, dass Mycroft John auf eine widerwillige Weise akzeptierte, so wie man das exotische Haustier eines Bekannten akzeptierte. Aber er respektierte ihn auch als den willensstarken und mutig-entschlossenen Soldaten, der er war und der immer wieder hinter der Fassade des gutmütigen, friedlichen Arztes zum Vorschein kam, wenn es die Situation erforderte. 

Es war auch diese Mischung, die mich an John so faszinierte: Er war stets beides – friedlich und kampfbereit, sanft und entschieden, zurückhaltend und mutig.   
Und er schaffte es mich durch seine beharrliche Art dazu zu bringen, viele meiner Gewohnheiten zu überdenken und zu ändern.   
Wann hatte ich zum letzten Mal freiwillig eingekauft, oder mich um die Wäsche gekümmert? Wann hatte ich jemals Spaß daran gehabt, Sandwichs oder sogar ein Mittagessen zuzubereiten?

Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto stärker wurde mir bewusst, wie viel John in meinem Leben bereits geändert hatte und ich spürte, das ich nichts davon hätte anders haben wollen. 

Ich wollte dieses Leben mit John so wie es war. Ich wollte [style type=“italic“]John[/style] so wie er war! 

• • •


	19. Chapter 19

Irgendwann war ich wohl doch eingeschlafen, denn das Gefühl weicher Lippen, die meinen Körper erkundeten, weckte mich, als die Sonne bereits hell ins Zimmer schien. 

Noch nicht bereit mich dem Tag zu stellen und die Empfindungen genießend, die John mit seinen Liebkosungen in mir auslöste, stellte ich mich weiterhin schlafend.   
Es gelang mir genau so lange, bis sich John, der bis eben noch neben mir gekniet hatte, über mich schob und zuerst mit einer vorwitzigen Zungenspitze meine Ohrmuschel erkundete um dann scharf darüber zu pusten. 

Er lächelte, als ich entrüstet den Kopf zur Seite drehte und ihn anfunkelte. 

„Wusste ich’s doch, dass du wach bist.“   
Er stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab und küsste mich. 

Ich hatte es fast schon erwartet – seine Augen huschten stets zu meinen Lippen, kurz bevor er mich küsste – und erwiderte die Liebkosung eifrig.   
Schließlich löste er sich von mir und schwieg einen Moment lang. Ich merkte, dass sich seine Körperspannung änderte. Oh, er war noch immer erregt, was ich überdeutlich an meiner Hüfte spüren konnte, aber etwas Neues war nun hinzugekommen. Seine Gedanken waren woanders hingedriftet. Seine nächsten Worte überraschten mich trotzdem. 

„Du hast gelogen.“

„Was?“ Ich öffnete die Augen und musterte ihn. 

Johns kräftige Finger spielten in meinem Haar. „Ich sagte, du hast gelogen.“ Ein feines, sanftes Lächeln lag in seinen Augenwinkeln, doch sein Mund blieb seltsam ernst. 

Ich schob mich unter ihm hervor und setzte mich auf. „Was meinst du damit? Wann habe ich deiner Meinung nach gelogen?“ Mir fielen spontan mehrere Gelegenheiten ein, bei denen ich nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Direkt belogen hatte ich ihn jedoch nie und niemals in Bezug auf unsere sexuellen Aktivitäten. 

„Als du sagtest, du hättest auch mit Männern geschlafen.“ Johns Stimme war sanft und frei von jeder Anklage. Es war schlicht eine Feststellung und langsam begriff ich, dass er einfach nur zu verstehen versuchte. Meine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er weiter sprach ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten. 

„Du hattest nur wenig Erfahrung, nicht wahr? Schneller, anonymer Sex, ja. Aber nicht das, was wir geteilt hatten. Trotzdem hast du es mich glauben lassen. Das ist aber auch eigentlich gar nicht weiter wichtig.  
Ich frage mich nur schon die ganze Zeit, warum es dir so offensichtlich unangenehm war, ehrlich zu sein. Das ist untypisch für dich. Also musste es dir peinlich sein.“

Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund für mich, mich zu verteidigen.   
Ich tat es dennoch. Wollte ich, dass John meine Beweggründe verstand? Vermutlich war es das, was mich antworten ließ: „Meine Fähigkeiten zur Deduktion… ich galt eigentlich immer schon als sonderbar und hatte deshalb so meine Schwierigkeiten.   
Mycroft war einer der Ersten der darüber hinaus ahnte, dass es noch mehr gab, was mich von den meisten meiner Altersgenossen unterschied. Er zog mich damit auf, dass mich Mädchen überwiegend kalt ließen, obwohl das auch für ihn galt. Damals wurde noch getuschelt und mit dem Finger auf einen gezeigt, wenn man sich mehr für das eigene Geschlecht interessierte. Das ist zwar nur wenige Jahre her und die Einstellung der Gesellschaft hat sich geändert, dennoch… Ich hatte schon genug Aufmerksamkeit dieser Art bekommen und wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Also ignorierte ich [style type=“italic“]dies[/style] und konzentrierte mich auf mein Studium und später meinen Beruf. Meine Erfahrungen beschränken sich deshalb auf kurze, oft einmalige Treffen mit Partnern beider Geschlechts, der daraus resultierende Sex war eher nüchtern und oberflächlich und selten so ausgedehnt wie das, was wir geteilt haben.“

John nahm eine meiner Hände in seine und spielte mit den Fingern, sprach dann langsam weiter. „Mh, das erklärt einiges und ich hatte so etwas schon vermutet.“   
Nach eine kurzen Pause sprach er weiter.  
„Es gefällt dir offensichtlich mit mir zu schlafen. Aber ich habe irgendwie den Eindruck, es genügt dir nicht. Da ist noch mehr… etwas… was du vielleicht selbst nicht benennen kannst.   
Vielleicht…“ Er schaute mich durchdringend an, suchte offenbar in meinem Gesicht die Antwort. 

„Ich habe eine Ahnung, was es sein könnte“, murmelte er irgendwann und beugte sich vor, um mich flüchtig zu küssen. War es ein Test? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich mochte es von ihm geküsst zu werden, also ließ ich mir die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen und hielt ihn mit einem Griff im Nacken fest, bis ich genug hatte. Tief durchatmend lehnte er sich dann wieder in das Kissen zurück. 

„Du bist derjenige der führt, der vorgibt, wohin wir gehen, welchen Fall wir bearbeiten und wie wir das tun. Du bestimmst die Regeln. Immer.“ Wieder schmunzelte er, den Blick dabei voller Wärme. Wie es schien störte ihn diese Eigenart an mir nicht. 

„Wie passt es dann aber damit zusammen, dass du immer wieder Drogen nimmst? Dabei verlierst du jede Kontrolle und egal was du während eines Rausches zu tun in der Lage bist… erzähle mir nicht, dass du alles um dich herum so steuern kannst, wie du es in nüchternem Zustand tust.“

Ich senkte ertappt den Kopf. So genau hatte mir das noch niemand auf den Kopf zugesagt. 

„Du bist eine Alphapersönlichkeit… siehst dich selbst als den Leitenden…“, murmelte er schließlich vor sich hin.   
Er schwieg eine Zeitlang und starrte ins Leere. Ich musterte sein Profil, konnte deutlich sehen, wie seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf durcheinander wirbelten. Geduldig harrte ich aus. Ich wollte wissen, was er in mir sah, das sogar mir selbst verborgen war, denn ich hatte keine wirkliche Erklärung für die absurden Einfälle und Aktionen, die ich im Drogenrausch für gewöhnlich ausführte. Es war ein Wunder, dass ich dabei noch nicht ums Leben gekommen war. 

Schließlich wandte er sich mir wieder zu.   
„Die Kontrolle ist der Schlüssel, wie mir scheint. Du hast dich und deine Umgebung so sehr unter Kontrolle, dass du sie nicht freiwillig abgeben kannst. Hinzu kommt deine Sucht nach Adrenalin… eine brandgefährliche Mischung, wenn man noch deinen wachen Geist hinzuzieht.  
Das könnte auch eine Erklärung für deinen letzten Ausflug in die Welt der Dirnen sein. Vielleicht wolltest du wissen, wie es ist von einem anderen… einem Mann… dominiert zu werden?“ 

John musterte mich nachdenklich und ich nickte langsam.  
Dutzende Szenen erschienen vor meinem inneren Auge, die genau jene Situationen widerspiegelten, die John eben beschrieb: Recht behalten, führen, das Tempo oder die Richtung vorgeben…immer, auch beim Sex, der Dominantere sein.  
„Du könntest Recht damit haben, mit allem. Ich habe mir aber noch nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht.“

Er zog eine Braue hoch und es war klar, dass er mir nicht so recht glaubte.   
„Das stimmt so nicht. Du bist dir durchaus deiner Überlegenheit gegenüber anderen bewusst und du lässt das die Betroffenen auch spüren. Und… wenn du selbst einmal nicht in der Alpha-Position bist, reagierst du mit fast kindischem Trotz – deinem Bruder gegenüber zum Beispiel.“

Wieder nickte ich. John hatte auch hier Recht und seltsamerweise störte es mich nicht. 

„Was ist mit Gleichrangigen? Gibt es das für dich?“

Meinem ersten Impuls folgend wollte ich [style type=“italic“]Nein[/style] antworten, denn ich hatte mir durchaus schon über diese Punkte Gedanken gemacht, auch wenn ich dies John gegenüber nicht zugegeben hatte. Dann aber hielt ich mich zurück. 

Es gab jemanden, den ich weder als mir überlegen, noch als mir untergeordnet empfand: John.   
Es störte mich nicht, wenn er mich rügte oder zur Rede stellte, wenn ich im Eifer eines Experiments die Wohnung verwüstete oder vergaß einkaufen zu gehen, obwohl ich es versprochen hatte.   
Ich konnte mich mit ihm freuen, wenn er seinerseits erfolgreich Deduktionen anstellte ohne dass ich ihn auf wichtige Punkte hinweisen musste. Ein gemeinsam gelöster Fall löste inzwischen mehr Zufriedenheit in mir aus, als einer, den ich allein bearbeitet hatte.   
Gleichzeitig war es für John völlig in Ordnung sich meiner Führung anzuvertrauen und es verursachte in mir keine abfälligen Gedanken – wie sie Anderson oder Donovan so oft auslösten – wenn ich ihm etwas Offensichtliches erklären musste. Egal wie es lief, ich hatte nie das Gefühl mit ihm in Konkurrenz treten zu müssen. Es gab schlicht keinen Grund dafür. 

Waren wir gleichrangig? 

Mit Sicherheit! Wie sonst konnte ich dieses angenehme Gefühl erklären, dass mich in seiner Gegenwart umfing und für das ich keinen Namen kannte? 

John hatte geduldig gewartet und mich nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Jetzt, da ich ihn wieder ansah – und er merkte mir durchaus an, dass ich zu einer Erkenntnis gekommen war. Ich kannte diesen Blick inzwischen von ihm – hob er erwartungsvoll die Brauen und forderte mich so zum Sprechen auf. 

Ein Gedanke hielt mich aber noch davon ab, zu sagen was mir eben erst bewusst geworden war: Galt dies auch beim Sex?   
Waren wir auch hier gleichrangig? Und… um den Gedanken logisch zu vollenden… würde ich es zulassen können, von ihm genommen zu werden?   
Denn bisher – und da hatte er durchaus Recht – war dies das Einzige gewesen, was ich noch niemals hatte zulassen können. Und… es war mir noch gar nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es auch diese Möglichkeit gab. 

• • •


	20. Chapter 20

„Gib mir jetzt keine Antwort. “, meinte John als ich den Mund öffnete und verschloss ihn mit einem erneuten Kuss. Er musste gemerkt haben, dass mir meine Erkenntnis selbst noch zu neu war.   
Es war eine sanfte, beruhigende Liebkosung und sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Er hatte Recht. Es war nichts, was ausdiskutiert zu werden brauchte. Es würde geschehen, wenn wir beide dazu bereit waren. 

Die Lust war verflogen, aber ich vermisste nichts. Ich wusste, es würde sich bald die nächste Gelegenheit ergeben, zumal John da ähnlich spontan war wie ich.   
So genoss ich einfach die Nähe zu ihm und das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen. 

Schließlich löste John den Kuss. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe Hunger. Frühstück?“

„Eine gute Idee.“

Wir duschten, allerdings nicht gemeinsam, da dafür die Kabine leider entschieden zu klein war, und bereiteten uns die üblichen Rühreier, Kaffee und Marmeladenbrote für John vor.   
Die Sonne schien auch heute wieder warm und ich wollte den Tag nicht im Haus verbringen. 

„Kommst du mit? Ich würde gerne über die Insel laufen. Es ist draußen sicher angenehmer, als im Haus“, fragte ich John deshalb, als wir eben unser Frühstücksgeschirr wieder aufgeräumt hatten. 

Er warf mir einen bedauernden Blick zu. „Ich würde gerne, aber ich muss diese Fachzeitschrift und vier weitere noch durchgehen. Ganz ohne Grund habe ich sie nämlich nicht mit hergebracht. Geh nur, ich komme später nach. So unübersichtlich, dass ich dich nicht finde, ist die Insel ja nicht.“

Wir schmunzelten beide und ich machte mich auf den Weg. 

Wie an den Tagen zuvor schon, führte mich mein Weg zuerst zum flacheren Teil der Insel – dort, wo jene Badebucht lag – und dann immer am Wasser entlang einmal ringsherum.   
Als ich mich in einem mehr oder weniger steilen Aufstieg den Klippen näherte stutzte ich. Von hier aus machte die Uferlinie einen leichten Boden ins Innere der Insel, so dass man seitlich auf die Felsen der Klippen sehen konnte.   
Gestern Abend war ich mir sicher gewesen, dass man den Eingang der Höhle nur sah, wenn man direkt davor stand. Doch aus diesem Blickwinkel, in dem ich mich nun befand, stellte ich fest, dass ich auch von hier aus den Eingang sehen konnte: Er bot sich mir als ein schmaler, dunkler Schatten inmitten der sonst hellen Felsen dar. 

Das allein war nicht auffällig. Gesehen hatte ich diese dunklere Stelle schon vorher, hatte es aber lediglich für eine Laune der Natur gehalten, die hier eben den Felsen dunkler gestaltet hatte.   
Selbst ich konnte mich täuschen. 

Was mir nun aber auffiel, war etwas Blaues am Rand dieses schattigen Eingangs, das gestern definitiv noch nicht da gewesen war. Es flatterte, vom leichten Wind sacht bewegt, hin und her. 

Was war das? Es schien ein dünnes Tuch zu sein. Ein Halstuch vielleicht?

Es konnte nicht von John oder mir stammen, da keiner von uns gestern etwas Blaues, und schon gar kein Halstuch, getragen hatte – da war ich mir sicher. 

Das Boot fiel mir wieder ein. War es doch keine seltsame Spiegelung im Wasser gewesen, doch kein von der Dämmerung hervorgerufenes Trugbild? 

Schnell lief ich zu der Felsentreppe und machte mich an den Abstieg.   
Die Stufen waren so glitschig wie am Tag zuvor und ich kam nur langsam voran. Als ich mich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, dem Eingang näherte, wurde ich langsamer und tastete mich lautlos voran. Immerhin konnte derjenige, von dem das blaue Etwas stammte, noch in der Höhle sein. 

Dann hatte ich jenen Vorsprung erreicht, hinter dem man den Eingang direkt vor sich liegen hatte und den Bereich vor der Höhle einsehen konnte. Am eisernen Ring war kein Boot vertäut. War also niemand in der Höhle? 

Leider hatte ich keine Taschenlampe bei mir, so dass ich mich allein auf meine Erinnerung und zum größten Teil auf meinen Tastsinn verlassen musste, wenn ich hineinginge. 

Das hielt mich jedoch nicht ab. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich mich in eine gewagte Situation begab. Leise brachte ich die letzten Stufen hinter mich und verharrte kurz neben dem Eingang. Sobald ich auch nur den Kopf zur Höhle hineinstrecken würde, würde mein Körper mich durch den dadurch entstehenden Mangel an Licht in der Höhle verraten. Da konnte ich genau so gut auch gleich hineingehen.

Gedacht, getan. 

Schnell brachte ich den schmalen Eingang hinter mich und schaute mich in der dämmrigen Höhle um. Soweit ich erkennen konnte – einer der Stützpfeiler versperrte mir die direkte Sicht, war aber zu schmal, als dass sich jemand dahinter verstecken konnte – war ich allein. 

Ich bückte mich und löste das Halstuch aus der rauen Felsspalte, in die es sich verfangen hatte – denn genau das war das blaue Etwas: ein Männerhalstuch.   
Ein verwaschenes Blau, verschwitzt und oft gebraucht, den schütteren Stellen nach zu urteilen. Der Stoff war wohl einst recht derb gewesen, doch häufige Benutzung hatten es weicher werden lassen. 

Von wem stammte es und, was wichtiger war, was hatte der Unbekannte in der Höhle zu suchen gehabt?

• • •

Nachdenklich kehrte ich in die Höhle zurück. Das Tuch hatte ich in die Hosentasche gesteckt. Ich würde es im Haus genauer untersuchen. Nun wollte ich erste einmal sehen, ob es in der Höhle nicht auch Spuren gab. 

Zunächst erkundete ich alle Nischen, die ich vorher wegen der Stützpfeiler nicht hatte direkt einsehen können. Dabei entdeckte ich auch einen Gegenstand, der gestern ebenfalls noch nicht hier gewesen war: einen Aktenkoffer, wie ihn Vertreter oft bei sich hatten.   
Schwarzes Leder, an den Kanten abgestoßen, mit Schlössern versehen, die sich beim ersten Probieren nicht öffnen ließen. Der Griff abgewetzt, an einer Stelle mit einem aufgeklebten Lederflicken sauber und unauffällig repariert.   
Der Koffer allein erzählte eine ganze Geschichte und ich wollte sie mit John teilen. Immerhin gehörte diese Höhle ihm!

So schnell es der gesunde Menschenverstand zuließ, eilte ich die rutschigen Stufen wieder empor. Oben angekommen nahm ich mir keine Zeit um den Ausblick über den See zu genießen, wie ich es bisher immer getan hatte, wenn ich hier her gekommen war. Nein, diesmal galt es ein Rätsel zu lösen und getrieben von Neugierde und gespannt wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten rannte ich mit dem Koffer in der Hand auf das Haus zu. Ein neues Spiel hatte begonnen!

John schien mich durch eines der Fenster gesehen zu haben, denn er erwartete mich bereites in der offenen Tür, als ich am Haus ankam.   
„Was ist das?“, fragte er und betrachtete neugierig den Koffer, den ich ihm wortlos entgegen gestreckt hatte. „Woher hast du den denn?“

„Aus der Höhle“, gab ich triumphierend zurück. „Das hier“, ich zog das Tuch aus der Tasche und präsentierte es ihm wie eine Trophäe, „hatte sich am Höhleneingang in einer Felsspalte verfangen. Der Besitzer hatte es wohl eilig wieder von der Insel wegzukommen und hat es gelassen wo es war. Man konnte es von weitem sehen und ich bin zur Höhle hinab gestiegen um es zu holen. Dabei fand ich auch den Koffer in der Höhle. Er war in eine der Nischen, die in die Höhlenwand geschlagen worden waren. Der Unbekannte hatte Steine davor aufgeschichtet, so dass er wohl nicht aufgefallen wäre. Da wir aber gestern erst in der Höhle waren, habe ich diese Veränderung natürlich sofort gesehen.“

John hatte meinem ein wenig atemlosen Bericht gelauscht und winkte mich nun ins Haus. „Komm erst mal rein. Ian ist vorbei gekommen und er hat Neuigkeiten mitgebracht, die dich sich interessieren werden.“

• • •


	21. Chapter 21

Ian McArther saß auf dem Sofa und drehte nervös seine Mütze in den Händen. Diesmal hatte er sogar seine Pfeife mitgebracht, doch sie lag unbeachtet auf dem Tisch vor ihm.   
Er sprang auf, als ich hereinkam. 

„Mr. Holmes! Ein Glück, dass Sie grade hier sind! Es ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen… drüben im Ort.“

„Setzten Sie sich bitte, und dann erzählen Sie“, forderte ich ihn auf, während ich selbst Platz nahm.

„Nun… Heute Morgen… seine Pflegerin hat ihn gefunden… den alten Lord McAllister. Er lag erstochen in seiner Bibliothek.“

„Erstochen sagen Sie? War die Polizei schon da?“

„Ja“, er nickte eifrig. „Aber sie konnten nichts finden, was ihnen einen Hinweis gegeben hätte. Es war mit dem Brieföffner passiert… er steckte noch in der Brust des Lords. Fingerabdrücke waren keine daran.“

„Woher wissen Sie das so genau?“ Ich musterte ihn argwöhnisch. Sein Wissen machte ihn verdächtig!

„Mein Sohn ist der Detektive Inspektor des Ortes… er erzählt mich alles, was ich wissen will. Ich habe ihm aber nicht erzählt, dass Sie hier sind. Harry hat gesagt, das darf außer mir keiner erfahren.“

Ich schaute etwas verdutzt zu John, der breit grinste. Offenbar stimmte das mit seinem Sohn sogar. Oh… ich wusste, warum ich diese kleinen, überschaubare Dörfer nicht mochte, in denen jeder jeden kannte!  
„Fehlte etwas, war etwas kaputt gemacht worden?“

„Soweit die Haushälterin feststellen konnte, war alles an seinem Platz.“ McArther hatte sich wieder gefasst und griff nun nach seiner Pfeife. Trotzdem zitterten seine Hände, als er sie stopfte.

„Ist die Leiche… Lord McAllister schon abtransportiert worden?“

Er schaute auf. „Natürlich!“

Ich seufzte leise. Es würde also kaum einen Sinn machen, mir den Tatort selbst anzusehen. Ich musste nur noch einen Punkt wissen. „Wie ist der Täter hereingekommen? Durch ein Fenster? Ist er eingebrochen? Hat ihn jemand hereingelassen?“

„Maggie, das Hausmädchen sagte, Lord McAllister hätte alle früh nach Hause geschickt. Die Hausangestellten wohnen ihm Ort müssen Sie wissen. Er ist nachts immer allein. Aber morgens waren alle Fenster zu und die Türen abgeschlossen.“

„Sein Haus liegt abseits vom Ort? Wie weit?“

„Ja… etwas über eine Meile, Sir.“

Nun, das eröffnete zahlreiche Möglichkeiten. 

John hatte mir wortlos zugehört. Jetzt deutete er auf den Koffer, den ich mit herein gebracht und achtlos neben mir abgesellt hatte. „Kann das etwas damit zu tun haben?“

„Hm?“ Ich schaute, aus meinen Überlegungen gerissen, auf. „Auf jeden Fall!“, gab ich abgelenkt zurück und stand auf, um im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. 

Vor McArther blieb ich stehen. Er war so mit seiner Pfeife beschäftigt, dass er mich erst gar nicht bemerkte. Vermutlich war ihm auch der Koffer entgangen. „War in der letzten Zeit ein Fremder im Ort?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist niemand aufgefallen und ich hätte davon gehört. Ich war gestern Abend noch im Pub und da spricht es sich schnell herum, wenn ein Fremder hier ist.“

Gut, also konnte ich das ausschließen. 

Ich warf John einen Blick zu. „Ich gehe nach draußen… ich kann besser denken, wenn ich mich frei bewegen kann. Wenn ich was habe, melde ich mich bei Ihnen oder Ihrem Sohn, Mr. McArther. Guten Tag.“

Er nickte nur und lächelte leicht. Er kannte diese Eigenart inzwischen. 

• • •

Ich war wohl eine gute Stunde auf der Insel herumgelaufen, als ich sah, dass sich McArther verabschiedete. Als er an mir vorüber ruderte, winkte ihm zu und kehrte dann ins Haus zurück. 

„Nun? Ist dir etwas eingefallen?“

„Ich möchte mir als erstes den Inhalt des Koffers ansehen“, gab ich zurück. 

„Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum du ihn nicht gleich aufgemacht hast.“

„Vor dem alten McArther. Machst du Witze? Damit gleich jeder im Ort weiß, dass ich erstens den Koffer habe und zweitens weiß was darin ist?“

Ich sah John an, dass er verstand, was ich meinte. Gut. Ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet. Hochstimmung erfasste mich und ich umarmte ihn, hob ihn etwas an und tanzte mit ihm durchs Zimmer. Um sich festzuhalten, schlang er die Arme um meinen Hals. „Hey! Was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?“

Ich ließ ihn an mir herunter gleiten und küsste ihn. Als wir beide wieder dringend atmen mussten, ließ ich ihn los und machte einen Luftsprung. „Es gibt einen Fall, John… und einen wirklich rätselhaften noch dazu… obwohl…“ Ich wirbelte zum Koffer herum. „So rätselhaft ist er wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Hast du eine Lupe, und ein sehr spitzes Messer oder einen starken Draht?“

„Ja.“ Er nickte und trat neben mich. „Es müsste irgendwo eine Lupe geben – mein Großvater hat die immer anstelle einer Brille zum Lesen benutzt – dann kann man auch die Zeichen hier genauer anschauen.“

Zeichen? Was meinte er?   
Während John das Bücherregal nach einer Lupe absuchte, schaute ich mir den Koffer noch einmal genauer an und richtig, auf einer Seite des Handgriffes waren einige Zeichen in das Leder geprägt worden. Initialen, würde ich sagen. Doch sie waren vom langen Gebrauch verwischt und kaum noch zu lesen. Ich hatte sie im Halbdunkeln der Höhle gar nicht bemerkt und dann war der Griff, bis eben als John sie sah, stets zur anderen Seite geklappt gewesen, so dass ich sie nicht habe sehen können. 

John war fündig geworden, nachdem er einen Stuhl zu Hilfe genommen hatte. Oben, auf den Büchern in einer der obersten Reihen des Regals, hatte sein Großvater eine Lupe von beachtlicher Größe und hoher Auflösung verwart. Sicher außerhalb der Reichweite von neugierigen Kinderhänden. 

Ich nahm sie John begierig aus der Hand. Ganz eindeutig, es waren kyrillische Buchstaben. Ein A und ein Zeichen dass aussah wie eine gespiegelte drei. Die Buchstaben A und S. 

Aufregung prickelte in mir. 

• • •

Nun galt es, den Koffer zu öffnen ohne einen möglicherweise brisanten Inhalt zu beschädigen. John hatte mir inzwischen das gewünschte Messer gebracht und ich hatte mit wenigen Handgriffen das Schloss geknackt. Es war ein britisches Fabrikat, wie ich am Firmenaufdruck erkennen konnte. Neu. 

Ein neues britisches Kofferschloss am sichtlich alten Aktenkoffer eines Russen? Das konnte alles oder nichts bedeuten. Ich brauchte mehr Fakten. 

Vorsichtig öffnete ich den Deckel in wenig und lugte durch den Spalt. Keine Drähte oder sonstige Apparaturen, die auf eine Bombe hindeuteten. Nun doch etwas erleichtert klappte ich den Deckel auf. Ein Stapel Papiere, unordentlich in den Koffer geworfen, kamen zum Vorschein. Ich blätterte sie durch. 

Das meiste waren Computerausdrucke mit Börsenkurstabellen. Andere waren offenbar Kopien von Dokumenten mit russischer Aufschrift. Ich vermisste schmerzlich meinen Laptop, mit dessen Hilfe ich die Unterlagen deutlich schneller hätte lesen können.   
Nun, ein Teil meiner Familie stammte aus Russland und ich hatte als Kind kyrillisch zu lesen gelernt. Es würde nur etwas dauern. 

John hockte ein wenig ratlos neben mir und besah sich ebenfalls die Unterlagen. „Jetzt sollten wir das hier nur noch entziffern können.“

„Nichts leichter als das“, murmelte ich, bereits in das erste Dokument vertieft. 

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Würdest du mir bitte Tee machen?“ Ich war so abgelenkt, dass ich sein kurzes Stirnrunzeln erst bemerkte, als er stehen blieb, anstatt wie erwartet in die Küche zu gehen. Ich schaute auf. 

„Was?“

Er nickte zu dem Blatt Papier, das ich in der Hand hielt. „Du kannst das lesen?“

Ich ließ das Schriftstück sinken. „Mein Großvater stammte aus Russland und wir mussten als Kinder Sprache und Schrift lernen. Es ist eine Weile her, doch ich kann das hier lesen, ja.“

„Gut, das wir mal darüber gesprochen haben“, murrte John und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. 

Was sollte das nun wieder heißen? Ich sprang auf und ging ihm nach. In der Küche schlang ich die Arme von hinten um ihn und drückte einen Kuss in seinen Nacken. Es störte mich, wenn er verstimmt war.   
„Hey, was ist los?“

John blieb noch einen Moment lang steif in meiner Umarmung stehen, dann gab er nach und lehnte sich an mich. Er drehte sich in meinen Armen um. „Ich…. Ich glaube, ich bin es nur nicht mehr gewöhnt, wenn du dich völlig auf einen Fall konzentrierst. Es war eben einfach seltsam, plötzlich so völlig ausgeschlossen zu werden“, stellte er ruhig fest. 

Das war etwas Neues und ich zögerte einen Moment lang überrascht. Bisher hatte es ihn doch auch nicht gestört… besser gesagt: ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet, ob es ihn störte und bisher hatten wir das Bett auch nicht einander geteilt. 

Und ich stellte noch etwas fest: es gefiel mir, dass John diesen Platz in meiner Aufmerksamkeit für sich beanspruchte. Ich zog ihn ein wenig fester an mich und küsste ihn. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte ich an seinem Mund. „Das ist… noch etwas neu für mich.“ 

Es stimmte. Es war neu für mich, mich nicht nur mehr auf mich selbst zu konzentrieren. 

• • •

Wir bereiteten den Tee gemeinsam zu und kehrten dann in das Wohnzimmer zurück. Die Ausdrucke mit den Börsendaten bestanden zumeist nur aus Zahlen. Hierbei würde John mir helfen können. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und ich legte mich neben ihn, so dass mein Kopf auf seinem Bein ruhte. Dann sortierten wir die Unterlagen. 

Ich reichte ihm den Stapel mit den Kurstabellen. „Kannst du die mal durchsehen und schauen, ob du irgendeine Gemeinsamkeit findest?“ 

Er nickte und vertiefte sich in die Ausdrucke. Ich schnappte mir wieder die Dokumente in kyrillischer Schrift. 

Es ging zwar langsam voran, doch eine knappe Stunde später hatte sich ein Bild in meinem Kopf geformt: Es handelte ich teils um Vertragsunterlagen, teils um Förderberichte. Beide Sorten von Dokumenten betrafen eine Eisenerzmine im Ural. Der alte McAllister hatte diese Mine kurz vor dem Krieg gekauft und obwohl dort noch Erz gefördert wurde, war sie praktisch wertlos.   
John hatte in den Börsendaten den Namen der Mine gefunden, doch nichts an den Daten war ungewöhnlich oder passte nicht zu den Fakten, die ich den russischen Dokumenten entnommen hatte. Es waren recht aktuelle Daten: Der letzte Ausdruck war vom vorgestrigen Tag. 

Mit einem frustrierten Schnauben sprang ich auf und erschreckte damit John, der beinahe seinen kalt gewordenen Tee verschüttete.   
„He! Vorsicht!“

„Tut mir leid.“ Ich riss die Hände an den Kopf und fuhr mir durch die Haare. „Es ist zum verrückt werden! Ich kann damit nichts anfangen. Da muss noch mehr sein. Etwas, was ich übersehen habe.“ Ich kickte wütend gegen den Koffer, der zur Seite kippte. Dabei rutschten ein Stück graues Papier und etwas, das wie eine zerdrückte Medikamentenschachtel aussah aus einem Fach im Deckel, dass ich glatt übersehen hatte. Sofort hatte ich mich gebückt und das Papier aufgehoben.

Es war ein handgeschriebener Brief in kyrillischer Schrift.

• • •


	22. Chapter 22

• • •

Ich starrte auf den Brief und überflog die wenigen Sätze. Jetzt machte alles eine Sinn… nun ja. Fast alles. 

Lachend wedelte ich damit vor Johns Nase herum. „Hah. Das ist es! Das ist das Motiv. Es ist so einfach.“

„Was ist einfach?“ John trank unbeeindruckt einen Schluck von aus seiner Tasse und verzog das Gesicht. Er mochte kalten Tee so wenig wie ich. 

„Das Motiv! Die Mine ist das Motiv! Was denn sonst?“

„Sherlock!“ John stöhnte genervt. „Würdest du mir [style type=“italic“]bitte erklären[/style], was so offensichtlich daran ist?“

Ich setzte mich wieder neben ihn auf das Sofa. „Die Mine… der alte McAllister hat noch vor dem Krieg eine Eisenerzmine im Ural gekauft, die noch immer in Betrieb ist. Sie wirft praktisch nichts ab und obwohl sie an der Börse in einem Investitionspaket vertreten ist, ist sie unrentabel. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum er sie behalten hat. Vielleicht hat er sie schlicht vergessen. Du sagtest er ist alt?“

„Er müsste jetzt knapp 90 sein“, bestätigte John. 

Ich nickte. „Das würde auch die Pflegerin erklären, die McArther erwähnt hat und die die Leiche gefunden hat. Richtig?“

John nickte und ich fuhr fort. „Er war alt, vermutlich senil… hat er Erben?“

„Sicher… eine Sohn, der in Amerika lebt und einen in London.“

Ich überdachte diese Information einen Moment lang. „Nein…die haben nichts damit zu tun… oder doch?“

Mein Blick fiel auf die zerdrückte Medikamentenschachtel und ich hob sie vom Boden auf. Auch das konnte ein Hinweis ein. Ich schaute sie mir genauer an: klein, eine Sondergröße, kein besonderer Aufdruck. Sie war winzig und nur ein schmaler Streifen mit Tabletten befand sich darin, kein Beipackzettel. Die Packung musste sich schon lange in dem Koffer befunden haben: Die Schrift war praktisch abgerieben und die Tabletten waren ihn ihrem Alustreifen zerbröselt. Sie war offensichtlich vergessen worden.

Ich reichte die Packung an John weiter. „Kannst du damit was anfangen?“

Auch er schaute sich die Packung genauer an und versuchte die wenigen, gerade noch lesbaren Buchstaben zu entziffern. Dann schaute er mich an. „Das ist ein Medikament gegen Demenzerkrankung. Es ist vor einigen Jahren vom Markt genommen worden, obwohl die Ergebnisse damit recht gut gewesen waren. Die Firma ging bankrott und niemand interessierte sich für das Patent.“   
Er hob die Schachtel an. „Das ist aber eine sehr kleine Packungsgröße… könnte eine Probepackung sein, wie sie Pharmavertreter an Ärzte verteilen.“

Ich schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn. „Das war genau die Information, die mir gefehlt hatte. John.. du bist großartig!“

Er grinste breit. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Dokumente, die inzwischen in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa lagen. „Zurück zu dieser Mine… was hat es nun damit auf sich und was hat das mit dem Medikament zu tun?“

„Oh. Das Medikament hat gar nichts damit zu tun!“

Ich nahm erneut den Brief zur Hand. „Hier, diese Nachricht. Sie ist erst einige Tage alt. Darin steht, dass in eben jener Mine, die dem alten Lord gehört hatte, Platin gefunden worden war. Keine so große Menge, dass die Weltwirtschaft oder die Medien darauf aufmerksam geworden wären, aber doch so viel, um die Mine deutlich wertvoller zu machen.   
Jemand hatte davon erfahren, oder hatte es gewusst, dass McAllister die Mine gehörte. Bevor nun McAllister durch offizielle Quellen vom Platinfund in seiner Mine erfahren konnte, hatte dieser jemand ihn aufgesucht und hatte versucht an die Besitzurkunde zu gelangen... Sie ist auch unter den Papieren in diesem Koffer. Dabei wurde er getötet.“

„Mh… klingt logisch. Aber wer ist der Täter.“

Ich ging unruhig auf und ab. „Kein Fremder. Denn der wäre sofort im Dorf aufgefallen. Es muss jemand sein, der hier wohnt oder jemand, der regelmäßig herkommt. So regelmäßig, dass er den Dorfbewohnern nicht mehr auffällt….“

Eine Idee blitzte auf und ich drehte mich zu John herum. „Er hatte eine Pflegerin… alt, fast 90… war er senil?“

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut möglich. Ich habe ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte aber immer eine wenig robuste Gesundheit und war immer dran interessiert, die besten Medikamente und die beste medizinische Versorgung…“ Er verstummte und schaute mich aus großen Augen an. Dann sprang auch er auf.

„Das könnte es sein! Er hat oft Ärzte oder Pharmavertreter zu sich in sein Jagdschloss eingeladen, die ihm dann die neuesten Therapien vorstellten. Die Dorfbewohner machten sich oft darüber lustig und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er im Alter in dieser Hinsicht noch eigenartiger geworden ist.“

Ich jubelte!   
Überschwänglich packte ich John bei den Oberarmen und wirbelte mit ihm durchs Zimmer „Das ist es… John, du bist großartig! Ich…“ Ich stoppte abrupt, als mir bewusst wurde, was ich eben sagen wollte. 

John schien es gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn seine Mine änderte sich nicht. Er war es schließlich gewohnt, dass ich Sätze nicht zu Ende brachte. Ich ließ ihn los und strich mir verwirrt durchs Haar. 

Gefühle und Gedanken prasselten auf mich ein und nun merkte John doch, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er musterte mich besorgt.   
„Was ist los?“

„Was…ah… nichts. Ich… Ich habe nur gerade überlegt, wie wir den Täter stellen könnten“, sprach ich das erste aus, was mir halbwegs vernünftig erschien. 

John glaubte mir nicht ganz und drückte mich aufs Sofa hinunter. „Ich mache uns erstmal frischen Tee und du…“ Er sah mich ernst an. „Du bleibst hier sitzen!“

Dann ging er in die Küche. 

• • •

[style type=“italic“]Ich liebe dich[/style], hatte ich sagen wollen. 

Die Worte hatten mich erschreckt. Ein Sherlock Holmes [style type=“italic“]liebte[/style] nicht! Nicht so. Nicht so… plötzlich. 

Aber… war es plötzlich? 

Ich schaute in Richtung Küche, wo ich John hantieren hörte. Wie es schien machte er nicht nur Tee, sondern bereitete auch Sandwichs zu. Gut. Das gab mir etwas mehr Zeit. 

[style type=“italic“]Liebte[/style] ich John? Die letzten Tage zogen an meinem inneren Auge vorbei und die Wärme, die bei den Erinnerungen in mir aufstieg, sollte mir eigentlich etwas sagen. Doch sie war auch schon vorher da gewesen… bevor wir von Lestrade auf diese Insel geschickt worden waren.  
Wann hatte es begonnen? Wann war da zum ersten Mal diese leise Sehnsucht gewesen, die ich inzwischen ganz selbstverständlich mit John verband? Wann fing das angenehme Kribbeln an, wann immer er in meiner Nähe war? Wann begann ich, diesen Hauch seines Aftershaves in der Luft zu mögen? 

Es waren so viele kleine Begebenheiten, die bei diesen Fragen vor mir erschienen, dass ich kein fixes Datum finden konnte. Allmählich wurde mir eines aber bewusst: Es war von Anfang an da gewesen. Die Neugierde auf ihn, der Wunsch, ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Dann später das angenehme Gefühl, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Unterdrücktes Unbehagen, wenn er sich mit Sarah traf. Meine für mich unerklärliche Abneigung gegen sie. 

John kam herein und stellte einen Teller mit Sandwichs vor mich ab. Dann drückte er mir einen Becher mit heißem Tee in die Hand und setzt sich neben mich.  
„Also? Was ist los?“

Ich nippte an dem Tee und verbrannte mir prompt die Zungenspitze. „Nichts… ich habe nur über den Täter nachgedacht.“

Ich brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen um zu wissen, dass er mir nicht glaubte. Die Art, wie er die Luft ausstieß sagte mir genug. 

„Also gut“, ließ er mich vom Haken. „Und wer ist nun der Täter? Der Pharmavertreter? Wenn denn einer den alten McAllister besucht hat.“

„Möglich. Aber wie hatte er von der Mine erfahren? Nun, das werden wir herausbekommen, wenn er wieder zur Höhle zurückkommt.“ Ich lehnte mich zufrieden zurück. 

„Du glaubst, dass der Täter wieder herkommt?“

„Auf jeden Fall. Er weiß ja nicht, dass wir den Koffer haben und er wird ihn wieder holen wollen. Ich hoffe nur er lässt sich nicht zu viel Zeit damit.“

• • •


	23. Chapter 23

John begleitete mich, als ich den Koffer wieder in die Höhle zurückbrachte. Um kein Risiko einzugehen, hatten wir die nur die unwichtigen Dokumente wieder in den Koffer zurückgelegt. Die Eigentumsurkunde, den Brief und einige der Börsenausdrucke versteckten wir im Wohnzimmer. Das Schloss hatten wir, so gut es ging, wieder so aussehen lassen, als sei nicht daran herummanipuliert worden. Ich war mit dem Ergebnis recht zufrieden. 

Dann machten wir uns auf den Rückweg zum Haus. „Gibt es eigentlich eine Stelle auf der Insel, von der aus man sehen kann, wenn ein Boot vom Festlandufer herüber kommt, egal von wo es ablegt?“, fragte ich John. Die Frage beschäftigte mich schone eine Weile. 

„Hm…“ John schaute nachdenklich zu Boden. „Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber es gibt nur drei Stellen, an denen man an Land gehen kann. Überall sonst ist die Strömung zu stark oder die Felsen sind zu steil. Man sieht es der Insel oder dem Wasser nicht an, wenn man sich nicht sehr gut auskennt.“

„Die Badebucht, die Höhle und wo noch?“

John streckte den Arm aus und zeigt auf eine Stelle etwas östlich des Hauses, nicht weit von der kleinen Badebucht entfernt. „Dort drüben. Aber die Stelle ist gut vom Haus aus einsehbar, ebenso die Badebucht.“

„Aber die sieht man doch vom Haus aus nicht!“, warf ich ein. 

„Stimmt“, gab John zu. „Aber man wird von den Strömungen unweigerlich in eine bestimmte Fahrrinne gelenkt und die kann man vom Haus aus sehen. Wenn man weiß, wonach man Ausschau halten muss, erkennt man am Wellengang sogar die Strömungen an sich. Aber eben nur vom erhöhten Blickwinkel des Hauses aus. Die gleiche Fahrrinne, die zur Badebucht führt, führt auch am Höhleneingang vorbei.“

„Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit anders an die Höhle zu gelangen? Mit einem Motorboot zum Beispiel?“

„Das schon, denen macht die Strömung nicht so sehr viel aus. Aber… hast du in der ganzen Zeit, in der wir nun schon hier sind, irgendwo auf dem See ein Motorboot gesehen oder gehört?“ Er grinste breit und ich stimmte mit einem Nicken zu. 

„Du hast Recht, ich habe noch keines bemerkt.“

„Weil es keines gibt. Die Gegend rund um den See ist so einsam und abseits aller Straßen, die diese Bezeichnung verdienen, dass es nur den Ort gibt zu dem der Hof meines Vaters gehört und der nur aus einem guten Dutzend Häusern besteht. Zudem… hattest du nicht gestern Abend ein Ruderboot bemerkt? Ich denke mal, er wird es wieder benutzen.“

„Ich stimme dir zu. Alles andere wäre unlogisch.“

Wir hatten das Haus erreicht und John führte mich ins Schlafzimmer. Am Fenster stellte er sich so hin, dass er gerade noch so den Teil der Insel sehen konnte, an dem die Steilküste lag. „Schau mal aufs Wasser hinaus. Bei diesem Sonnenstand kannst du die Fahrrinne sogar recht gut erkennen… die Wellen im Wasser scheinen gegeneinander zu laufen.“

Ich brauchte eine Weile bis ich verstand, was John meinte, doch dann sah ich die gegenläufigen Strömungen so deutlich im Wasser, als wären sie unterschiedlich eingefärbt. Es war verblüffend. Nun, ich hatte mich noch nie längere Zeit an größeren Wasserflächen aufgehalten, war zudem eher mit den Eigenheiten der Themse vertraut. 

„Was meinst du, wann der Täter wieder herkommt“, wollte John wissen, als wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten.

„Ich denke, mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit, wenn es noch hell genug ist, um den Höhleneingang ohne Licht zu finden aber schon dämmrig genug, damit man vom Festland aus nicht sieht, dass ein Boot zur Insel übersetzt. Eine Taschenlampe zu benutzen, dürfte außer im Inneren der Höhle zu riskant sein.“

John nickte. „Das denke ich auch.“ Wir haben also noch Zeit genug.“

Inzwischen war es Nachmittag geworden und so setzten wir uns mit einer Tasse Tee und dem Schachspiel auf die Terrasse. Von hier aus konnte man den Teil des Festlandufers sehen, an dem der kleine Ort lag und von wo aus ich das Boot hatte erstmals kommen sehen. 

Wie erwartet zeigte sich jedoch keine Spur davon. 

Während wir Schach spielten überlegten wir, ob wir nicht auch McArther oder seinen Sohn darüber informieren sollten, was wir herausgefunden hatten. Allerdings… es gab keine Möglichkeit dazu!   
Uns stand weder Handy noch Telefon, noch E-Mail oder archaischer Funk zur Verfügung und ich fragte mich, was im Falle eines medizinischen oder sonstigen Notfalles geschehen würde. Ich hatte da so meinen Verdacht – schließlich kannte ich meinen Bruder und Lestrade, die beiden würden irgendwie vorgesorgt haben – sagte aber nichts zu John. Sollte es wirklich einen Plan B geben, so hatte er sicher die Auflage bekommen, mir nichts davon zu sagen. Mycroft und Lestrade kannten auch mich und sie trauten mir beide ohne weiteres zu diesen Plan B dazu auszunutzen, um vor der Zeit von der Insel abzuhauen. Sie wussten ja nicht, dass ich keine Veranlassung dazu hatte: Alles was ich wollte befand sich mit mir hier. 

„Was meinst du, sollen wir in der Höhle warten, oder lieber im Haus“, fragte mich John, während ich über einem komplizierten Zug grübelte. John war mir inzwischen wirklich ebenbürtig geworden. 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was die bessere Option wäre“, gab ich zu, während ich einen meiner Springer zog.   
„In der Höhle wissen wir nicht, wann er kommt, würden ihn aber auf jeden Fall erwischen. Im Haus ist es bequemer, aber es besteht die Gefahr, dass er uns entwischt. Wie lange braucht ein Boot, wenn man es vom Haus aus kommen sieht, bis zur Höhle?“

John überlegte kurz und zog mit seinem Turm, schlug damit meinen noch verbliebenen Läufer. „Einige Minuten. Wenn wir uns beeilen, könnte es reichen vom Haus zur Höhle zu gelangen.“

„Und dann? Was machen wir mit dem Täter, wenn wir ihn haben? Irgendwie müssen wir die Polizei auf dem Festland informieren.“

Ich warf John einen schiefen Blick zu. Manchmal… aber nur manchmal… konnte er wirklich schwer von Begriff sein. „Wir fesseln ihn und bringen ihn ins Haus. Ich denke im Gewölbekeller dürfte er fürs erste gut verwahrt und leicht zu bewachen sein. Einer von uns bleibt bei ihm – diesen Part werde ich übernehmen – während der andere mit dem Boot des Täters ans Festland rudert und die Behörden informiert. Da du den See und das Festlandufer kennst, solltest du das machen.“

John grinste. „Gute Idee. Du hast mal wieder an alles gedacht.“

Damit war die Sache beschlossen. 

• • •

Etwa eine Stunde vor Beginn der Dämmerung bezogen wir am Schlafzimmerfenster Stellung und spähten hinaus. John stand dabei so dicht bei mir, dass ich Mühe hatte, mich auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er merkte es wohl, wie ich an seinem feinen Schmunzeln bemerkte, aber er sagte nichts. 

Dann… gerade als die Sonne hinter den höchsten Gipfeln der umliegenden Berge versank, bemerkten wir beide gleichzeitig ein Boot, das ziemlich hektisch auf die Insel zugesteuert wurde. Es war ein Ruderboot. 

Schnell griffen wir uns die Taschenlampen und zwei stabile aber flexible Seile. Dann stürmten wir zu der Felsentreppe, die uns zur Höhle bringen würde. 

Die Stufen waren immer noch gefährlich rutschig und wir kamen langsamer voran, als mir lieb war. Doch John bremste mich mit einem „Ich möchte dich nicht schon wieder aus dem Wasser holen müssen“ und einem Kuss. 

Am Ende der Treppe blieben wir hinter dem Felsvorsprung stehen und lugten vorsichtig darum herum. Das Boot war bereits an dem schmiedeeisernen Ring vertäut!

Schnell huschten wir zum Höhleneingang. John, der sich besser in der Höhle auskannte als ich – er hatte mir noch verraten, dass er und Harry oft dort gespielt hatte, auch wenn es ihnen verboten worden war – schlüpfte zuerst durch den Eingang. Er bewegte sich völlig lautlos und war nur ein Schatten in der schnell voranschreitenden Dämmerung. Ich folgte ihm sofort. 

In der Höhle knipsten wir gleichzeitig die Taschenlampen an. Ich richtete meinen Strahl auf die Stelle, an der ich den Koffer wieder sorgfältig hinter Steinen versteckt hatte, John sorgte dafür, dass eine andere dunkle Nische, in der sich leicht ein Mensch verbergen konnte, ausgeleuchtet wurde. 

Wir bemerkten zweierlei: Der Koffer war weg und wir schienen in der Höhle allein zu sein!

• • •


	24. Chapter 24

Wir wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann stoben wir auseinander. Ich eilte in den hinteren Teil der Höhle um dort hinter den Stützpfeilern nachzusehen, während John hinter einer Säule nahe dem Eingang in Deckung ging und sich von dort aus umsah. 

Ich stand nun so, dass ich auch jene Bereiche überblicken konnte, die ich vorher nur unzureichend hatte einsehen können. Doch auch hier war niemand. Was bedeutete das?   
Ein Scharren hinter mir warnte mich vor und ich duckte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite. 

Die Faust, die eigentlich meinem Kinn gegolten hatte, krachte gegen den Felsen hinter mir. Ein kurzes aber heftiges Gerangel folgte, dann hatten John und ich den Mann überwältigt. Dass ich ihm dabei die Schulter auskugelte war zwar nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, aber es würde die Bewachung deutlich vereinfachen. 

Gemeinsam gelang es uns seine Hände mit einem der Seile zu fesseln. Er fluchte und schimpfte sowohl auf englisch, als auch auf russisch, was mir einen weiteren Hinweis gab. Seine Geldbörse ragte halb aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche und ich nahm sie an mich. Er hatte sogar seinen Personalausweis bei sich! [style type=“italic“]Alexej Sajzew[/style] las ich. 

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“, fauchte er in deutlich mit einem russischen Akzent verzerrtem Englisch und funkelte uns böse an. Er hatte den Koffer wohl in der Hand gehabt als ich ihn entdeckte und er war bei dem Gerangel zu Boden gefallen und aufgeklappt. Einige Papiere waren heraus gefallen.

„Was wollten Sie mit dem Koffer?“, gab ich unbeeindruckt zurück und sah ihn mir nun erst mal genauer an. Er war ebenso groß wie ich, nicht ganz schlank aber muskulös und durchtrainiert. Kein Wunder hatte er so schnell über den See rudern können. Dunkles glattes Haar, ein breites Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen und auffallend großen Zähnen. Seine Kleidung – dunkler Anzug, Hemd, gestreifte Krawatte, schwarze Schuhe – war die eines typischen Geschäftsmannes und passte somit zum Bild des Pharmavertreters. 

„Der Koffer gehört mir!“ Er erwiderte meinen Blick trotzig und ohne die geringste Spur von Schuldbewusstsein. 

„Mag sein, aber der Inhalt wohl kaum“, spottete ich. „Zudem ist diese Insel hier in Privatbesitz und sie haben hier nichts verloren.“  
Bisher war mein Ton eher beiläufig gewesen, nun wurde er schärfer: „Also, was wollten Sie mit dem Inhalt des Koffers!“

„Auch der Inhalt gehört mir!“

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen um in dem vergleichsweise spärlichen Licht, das die Taschenlampen von sich gaben, die Mimik des Fremden besser erkennen zu können. Er wirkte absolut von seine Worten überzeugt. 

„Warum glauben Sie, der Inhalt gehöre Ihnen?“ 

John hörte schweigend zu, ließ aber weder den Fremden noch mich aus den Augen. 

Der Mann schwieg trotzig, scharrte aber unruhig mit den Füßen. 

Eine Stimme schallte vom Eingang her und ließ mich herumfahren. Wie hatte ich nur so nachlässig sein können! Wie und wo hatte sich der andere verbergen können?

„Weg von ihm! Alexej, komm her!“

Ein weiterer Mann war hinter uns hereingekommen und bedrohte uns mit einer Pistole. Mein Blick huschte zu John. Ich wusste, er hatte seine Waffe nicht bei sich, hatte sie vermutlich nicht einmal auf die Insel mitgenommen. Sie wäre uns jetzt von gutem Nutzen gewesen. Nun, es musste auch ohne sie gehen. Irritiert bemerkte ich, dass John besorgt zur Decke schaute und dann langsam die Hände hob. Da fiel es mir wieder ein… die Decke war instabil! Wenn jetzt ein Schuss fiel…auch ich hob die Hände. 

„Gut so“, knurrte der zweite Mann – eindeutig Engländer mit schottischem Akzent – und löste die Fesseln, die wir dem Russen angelegt hatten, als dieser neben ihm stand. Dann deutete er auf den offenen Koffer. „Hol die Papier und dann raus hier. Beeil dich!“

Sajzew tat, wie ihm befohlen worden war und bückte sich umständlich nach den Unterlagen. Sein rechter Arm hing in einem seltsamen Winkel herab und es war klar, dass ihm die ausgekugelte Schulter Schmerzen bereitete. Wenigstens diese Genugtuung hatte ich. Und ich kannte seinen Namen. Es sollte genügen, ihn aufzuspüren. Allerdings… wenn ich mich nicht sehr täuschte, war sein Name in Russland in etwa so selten wie John Smith in England. Es musste etwas geschehen und zwar schnell, bevor die beiden Männer die Höhle verließen. 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken warf ich meine Taschenlampe fort und hechtete zur Seite, als der Engländer die Papiere von Sajzew entgegen nahm und für einen kurzen Moment abgelenkt war. 

Es ging alles sehr schnell. 

John, der mich beobachtet hatte, folgte mir sofort, als ich auf die beiden Männer zustürmte. Sie standen nur wenige Meter entfernt… eigentlich hätte ich sie erreichen müssen. Doch dieser Engländer war verflixt schnell. Er stieß Sajzew aus dem Weg und mir vor die Füße, so dass ich mit ihm zusammenstieß und in einem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen zu Boden ging. Dann krachte ein Schuss. 

• • •

Es war, als bräche die Welt ein. 

Der Schuss hallte ohrenbetäubend laut in der Höhle und wurde im nächsten Moment vom berstenden Krachen herunterbrechenden Gesteins ausgelöscht. Ich sah, wie Sajzew von einem Felsbrocken getroffen zu Boden ging, dann verschwand meine Umgebung in Staub und Schutt, noch während ich mich zur Seite warf. Wie es schien, hatte ich Glück, denn ich entging den meisten der herunterfallenden Steine. Nur einige kleinere trafen mich, verursachten aber nichts als Prellungen.

Schnell wich ich weiter in stabilere Bereiche der Höhle zurück. Meine Taschenlampe, die erstaunlicher Weise noch immer brannte, beleuchtete die Szenerie mit gespenstisch kaltem Licht, als ich sie wieder an mich nahm und auf den Haufen aus Felsbrocken vor mich richtete. Es lag so viel Staub in der Luft, dass ich nur knapp einen Meter weit sehen konnte. Von Johns Taschenlampe war nichts zu sehen.

Wo war John? Laut zu rufen wagte ich nicht… was, wenn noch weitere Teile der Decke einbrachen? Die Situation war ohnehin schon gefährlich genug. 

Das Getöse ließ nach, als keine Steine mehr von der Decke krachten. Ich entdeckte den Russen, dessen Beine und der halbe Oberkörper unter einigen großen Brocken begraben waren. Blut sickerte in einem stetigen dunklen Rinnsal darunter hervor. Er lebte noch, wie ich schnell merkte als ich nach dem Puls tastete, war aber glücklicherweise nicht bei Bewusstsein. Ich schluckte. 

[style type=“italic“]Wo war John[/style]?

Dort, wo ich ihn vermutete – ich hatte nicht genau gesehen, wohin er gelaufen war, als er mir gefolgt war – war nichts als ein Haufen Schutt und Steine. 

[style type=“italic“]John[/style]

Etwas Klammes schnürte mir die Brust zu und es war nicht der Staub in der Luft, der mir den Atem nahm. 

John durfte nichts passiert sein!  
Hektisch versuchte ich das Geröll vor mir aus dem Weg zu räumen, versuchte ihn in dem Haufen zu finden. Ich merkte nicht, dass ich mir die Hände an scharfen Bruchkanten aufschnitt, spürte nicht die feinen Steinsplitter, die sich in meine Haut bohrten. 

John! Er musste am Leben sein. Ich brauchte ihn!

• • •


	25. Chapter 25

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich so verzweifelt Felsbrocken um Felsbrocken zur Seite geräumt hatte. Inzwischen hatte sich der Staub in der Höhle soweit gesetzt, dass ich etwas weiter sehen konnte als zuvor. Meine Hände bluteten und als ich mir der Schmerzen in den zerschnittenen Fingern bewusst wurde, hielt ich erschöpft und mutlos einen Moment lang inne und schaute mich zum ersten Mal seit dem Einsturz um. 

Entsetzt starrte ich dorthin, wo der Eingang gewesen war: es gab ihn nicht mehr. Eigentlich war nur die Höhlendecke im vorderen Teil nahe dem Eingang instabil gewesen, doch durch den Schuss war fast die Hälfte der Höhle eingebrochen. Ich suchte die Höhlendecke, die nun deutlich höher was als zuvor, nach einer Öffnung ab, doch es empfing mich nur Dunkelheit. Eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht damit gerechnet: Immerhin lagen mehrere Meter massiven Gesteins über der Höhle. Ich konnte froh sein, dass nicht alles heruntergekommen war.   
Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich eingeschlossen war und es wohl keine Möglichkeit für mich gab zu entkommen. Zudem würde sicher bald die Luft knapp werden. 

Mutlos kauerte ich mich auf den Boden und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Machte es noch einen Sinn weiter zu suchen? Wenn John unter diesem Haufen aus Geröll und Felsbrocken verschüttet war… und es sah ganz danach aus… warum sollte ich dann noch nach einem Ausweg suchen? 

Ich begann haltlos zu zittern und Feuchtigkeit glitt durch den Staub auf meinen Wangen, als ich verzweifelt den Kopf sinken ließ. Es war so lange her, dass ich geweint hatte, dass ich es zuerst kaum wahrnahm. Doch dann begannen hilflose Schluchzer mich zu schütteln. John… 

Irgendwann verebbten die Tränen, einfach, weil es [style type=“italic“]sinnlos[/style] war. Ich lauschte in die Stille, die mich nun umgab. Dunkelheit und Stille. 

Das Licht der Taschenlampe war ebenfalls schwächer geworden und ich schaltete sie ab. Warum sollte ich sie brennen lassen? Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. 

Lange saß ich so in der absoluten Dunkelheit und starrte mit offenen Augen ins Nichts. 

Sollte es also so enden? Jetzt, wo ich begonnen hatte zu lieben… zu leben? Er hatte es nicht einmal erfahren, weil ich zu feige gewesen war, ehrlich zu ihm zu sein. 

Wenn ich meine Ohren sehr anstrengte konnte ich sogar den flachen Atem des sterbenden Russen hören. Er hatte keine Chance, das wusste ich. Selbst wenn ich einen Weg nach draußen gefunden hätte… so wie er unter den Felsbrocken begraben lag, waren sicher innere Organe verletzt worden. Zudem hatte er stark geblutet. 

Vielleicht hatte er es leichter als ich. 

Und warum das alles? Wegen einiger Dokumente über eine praktisch wertlose Mine. Das Leben konnte manchmal wirklich absurd sein. 

Der Atem des Russen änderte sich und er schnappte röchelnd nach Luft. Starb er? Oder… was für uns beide wohl schlimmer wäre… kam er zu sich? Ich tastete mich durch die Dunkelheit dorthin wo er lag. Plötzlich stieß ich an etwas Weiches und Kaltes und zuckte zurück. Nein, nicht wirklich kalt. Aber zu kalt um ein lebender Körper zu sein. 

Was war das? Ich wollte den Gedanken nicht beenden, kroch stattdessen hektisch dorthin zurück wo ich vorhin die Taschenlampe abgelegt hatte und suchte tastend nach ihr. 

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sich sie gefunden hatte. Dann stießen meine Hände an das kalte Metall und ich schaltete sie mit zitternden Fingern ein. 

Der Lichtstrahl blitzte auf und ich musste in der plötzlichen Helligkeit blinzeln, auch wenn es nicht mehr viel Licht war, das die Batterien hergaben. Es genügte um zu erkennen, dass es der Russe war. Schnell eilte ich zu ihm und tastete erneut nach dem Puls. Er war fort... und… nach der Temperatur der Haut zu urteilen…

Hektisch fuhr ich herum. Wer hatte dann geatmet! 

John! 

Er musste am Leben sein!

Hoffnung explodierte in mir und ließ meine Hände zittern.

Ich ließ den Strahl der Taschenlampe durch die Höhle huschen, tastete Wände, Nischen und Geröllhaufen ab. Dann, halb hinter einem eingebrochenen Stützpfeiler verborgen, entdeckte ich ein staubiges Bein. In meiner Eile zu ihm zu kommen stolperte ich über das Geröll am Boden und schlug hart auf Händen und Knien auf… aber ich war bei ihm.

Der Stützpfeiler war zwar im oberen Teil eingebrochen, hatte aber die Masse des einstürzenden Gerölls von John fern gehalten. Nur einige wenige Brocken schienen ihn getroffen zu haben. Zitternd vor Aufregung und Furcht tastete ich nach seinem Puls und fand ihn stark und gleichmäßig. Ich hätte schreien können vor Erleichterung, brachte jedoch nur ein ersticktes Krächzen zustande. 

Er lebte!   
Vorsichtig tastete ich seinen Körper nach Verletzungen ab, fand jedoch nichts, was mich beunruhigte. Warum war er dann bewusstlos? 

Ich schob die Hand unter seinen Kopf… da war kein Blut. Wenigstens das nicht. Etwas ratlos hockte ich neben ihm und horchte auf seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge. 

Sie schienen tiefer und kraftvoller zu werden. Konnte ich es riskieren ihn zu wecken? Ich war kein Arzt, wusste nicht genau, was zu tun war, wenn er eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hatte. 

Plötzlich holte John in einem tiefen Atemzug Luft und begann fast sofort zu husten. Er bewegte sich träge und versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen. 

„Langsam… du könntest verletzt sein“, flüsterte ich und meine Stimme klang überlaut in der Dunkelheit. 

John blinzelte und streckte mir eine Hand entgegen. „Hilf mir… hoch…“, keuchte er von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt. 

Schnell schob ich meine Hände unter seinen Rücken und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Er wirkte nicht kraftlos, sonder saß praktisch aus eigener Kraft, hielt sich aber dennoch an mir fest. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und rieb sich Staub aus den Augen. 

„Gott… hat dieser… Wahnsinnige wirklich… geschossen?“, krächzte er und blinzelte dorthin, wo der Eingang gewesen war. 

„Ja.“ Ich brachte nicht mehr heraus. Wieder schnürten mir Tränen die Kehle zu und ich starrte John im trüben Licht der Taschenlampe an. Er lebte! Das war alles, was zählte. 

Er schaute auf. „Hey… ist ja gut.“ 

Ich sackte neben ihm zusammen und zog ihn so fest in meine Arme, wie ich es wagte. Ich wusste nicht, ob er innere Verletzungen hatte, wusste nicht, ob Knochen gebrochen waren. Aber ich musste ihn spüren. Seien Wärme, seinen Körper, seinen Atem… seinen Herzschlag. 

John schmiegte sich an mich und schlang seinerseits die Arme um meinen Rücken. Ich spürte, dass er zitterte. Die Stirn an meinen Hals gepresst murmelte er immer wieder: „Ich bin ja da…. Wir leben… Ist ja gut…“

Ich hörte gar nicht auf die leisen Worte, alles was zählte war, dass ich ihn spüren konnte. Immer noch spüren konnte!

„John… ich… ich dachte, du wärest tot. Die Decke ist eingebrochen und… ich dachte du wärest unter dem Schutt…. Liebe dich… ich liebe dich… und wenn du … John… ich…“

John löste sich von mir und nahm meinen Kopf in beide Hände. Er sah mich eindringlich an, unterbrach seine noch immer heiseren Worte immer wieder durch kleine Küsse, die er mir auf die Lippen, Stirn und Wangen drückte. „Ich weiß, Sherlock. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, weiß es doch schon so lange… ist ja gut… wir leben und wir kommen hier heraus! Ich liebe dich doch auch… so lange schon... Monate… Wir kommen hier raus und dann… gemeinsam… hörst du?“

Ich starrte ihn an und begriff seine Worte im ersten Moment gar nicht. Er war genauso durcheinander wie ich, genauso erschüttert und überwältigt. 

Ich küsste ihn, musste ihn küssen. Es ging gar nicht anders und John erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und Intensität.   
Ein erneuter Hustenanfall zwang uns zum Aufhören und wir sahen uns an, während wir breit zu grinsen begannen. Es war absurd und es war wundervoll und es war idiotisch. Aber es war uns egal. 

Wieder umarmten wir uns und diesmal begriffen wir wirklich, dass wir am Leben und wie durch ein Wunder praktisch unverletzt waren. 

Langsam wurden wir ruhiger und John hob den Kopf um sich genauer umzusehen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er das Ausmaß des Schadens begriff. Sein Blick fiel auf den toten Russen und ich nickte knapp, als er mich fragend ansah.   
„Ja, er ist tot. Ich weiß nicht wie lange schon, aber er kam nicht mehr zu Bewusstsein.“ 

John nickte. Er war Arzt. Er wusste noch besser als ich, welchen Schaden herabstürzende Felsbrocken in einem ungeschützten Körper anrichten konnten. 

„Komm, hilf mir hoch“, forderte er mich auf, doch ich zögerte. 

„Bist du verletzt? Ich habe dich abgetastet, aber… innere Verletzungen… oder eine Gehirnerschütterung?“

„Prellungen, würde ich sagen. Vielleicht eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Nichts was mich hindert aufzustehen. Wir müssen uns beeilen, Sherlock. Die Batterien halten nicht mehr sehr lange und wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns.“

„Was meinst du damit?“ Ich starrte ihn irritiert an. War seine Gehirnerschütterung schwerer, als er dachte?

• • •


	26. Chapter 26

Er seufzte. „Hilfst du mir jetzt hoch oder nicht?“

Es war der Tonfall des befehlsgewohnten Soldaten, der mich aus meiner Erstarrung riss. Ich stand auf und zog ihn mit mir hoch. John schwankte kurz und stützte sich an mir ab. Ich musterte ihn besorgt, immerhin war er einige Zeit bewusstlos gewesen. Er winkte ab.   
„Mein Kreislauf ist noch nicht der stabilste und ich habe weiche Knie… mindestens eine geprellte Rippe, vielleicht auch angebrochen… sonst nur Prellungen. Aber sonst ist nichts verletzt. Mach dir bitte kein Sorgen, okay?“ Er legte eine Hand an meine Wange und ich nickte knapp. 

„Der Eingang ist verschüttet… die halbe Höhle ist eingestürzt… wie sollen wir hier herauskommen?“ Ich hatte zu meiner ruhigen Sachlichkeit zurückgefunden. 

„Es gibt einen Geheimgang, der vom Haus hier her führt. Wer auch immer ihn zu welchem Zweck angelegt hat… Den Grund kennt keiner mehr aber er existiert mit Sicherheit noch… und zwar… hinter dieser Mauer dort.“

Etwas überrumpelt schaute ich zwischen John und der Stützmauer, auf die er zeigte, hin und her. Ging es ihm wirklich gut?  
Ohne auf mein ungläubiges Gesicht zu achten trat er zu der Mauer hinüber und tastete die Backsteine ab. 

„Wonach suchst du?“

Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, konzentrierte sich aber gleich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. „Einige der Steine sind locker… der Mörtel hat sich im Laufe der Jahre gelöst. Harry und ich sind eher aus Zufall mal darauf gestoßen, als wir hier unten spielten. Seltsam, dass du das nicht selbst herausgefunden hattest, als wir in der Höhle waren.“ Er grinst mich kurz an, hustete dann wieder. „Warst du abgelenkt?“   
Dann wandte er sich wieder der Mauer zu, während er weiter sprach: „Man kann die Steine aus der Mauer nehmen, aber die Fugen sind so eng, dass man es nicht sieht, wenn man nicht weiß, wonach man schauen muss… es ist so lange her, dass ich die genaue Stelle… Ah! Hier ist es!“

Triumphierend grinsend drückte er im unteren Drittel der Mauer gegen die Steine und ein träges Knirschen ertönte. Sofort bückte ich mich und half ihm. Ich spürte, wie sich die alten Backsteine unter meinen Händen bewegten. Langsam zuerst, doch dann immer deutlicher. 

Mit einem leisen Plumpsen fiel der erste Stein in eine Hohlraum hinter der Mauer, mehrer andere folgten und ich wäre fast hinterher gefallen, wenn ich mich nicht geistesgegenwärtig an einer noch stabilen Stelle der Mauer abgestützt hätte. Verblüfft schaute ich dann in das dunkle Loch, aus dem mir modrig riechende, kühle Luft entgegenströmte. 

John zerrte noch mehr Steine aus der Mauer und warf sie achtlos hinter sich, bis die Öffnung groß genug war um sich hindurchzwängen zu können. Er nahm mir die Taschenlampe aus der Hand und leuchtete in den Gang hinein.   
Soweit ich erkennen konnte, war er schmal und niedrig. Zu niedrig für einen erwachsenen Menschen um auch nur gebückt hindurchgehen zu können. 

John schien meine Gedanken zu erraten.  
„Wir müssen kriechen. Der Gang führt durch Felsen und war wohl mal ein Graben gewesen, der von oben her zugemauert worden war. Das haben Harry und ich zumindest vermutet, als wir ihn erkundet haben. Er mündet im Gewölbekeller hinter Großvaters Schnapsregal.“ Er wandte sich zu mir um und grinste breit mit funkelnden Augen. 

Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen!

• • •

Der Weg durch den Gang war mühsam, anstrengend und mir mussten mehr als nur einige Male rasten. Wir waren beide durch den Einsturz der Höhlendecke mitgenommen und hatten schlicht nicht die Kraft, die wir gebraucht hätten um den Gang schneller hinter uns zu bringen. 

War der Weg an der Oberfläche auch einfach und in wenigen Minuten hinter sich zu bringen, so schien es uns nun, als brauchten wir Stunden. Es war egal. Wir lebten und wir würden überleben. Nur das zählte. 

Irgendwann stoppte John im matten Licht der nur noch schwach glimmenden Taschenlampe. Ich späte an ihm vorbei – ich war hinter ihm auf allen vieren durch den Gang gekrochen – und erkannte eine Bretterwand vor uns: die Rückwand des Schnapsregals. Ich hätte jubeln können!

Die Luft war während des ganzen Weges stetig besser geworden, doch hier strömte uns durch die Ritzen und Fugen im Holz frische, sauber riechende Luft entgegen. Es war eine Wohltat wieder richtig frei durchatmen zu können!

John stemmte sich gegen die Holzwand, doch sie gab nicht nach und er sackte mit einem Ächzen zurück. Er presste sich eine Hand an die Seite. 

„Meine Rippen… ich habe nicht genug Kraft. Versuch du es… das Regal lässt sich wegschieben“, wies er mich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an. 

Ich hatte schon vermutet, dass ihm das Kriechen durch den Gang nicht gut tun würde, aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl gehabt. Im Krieg war er sicher noch ganz anderen Torturen begegnet und er brachte auch dies hier stoisch hinter sich. 

Ich zwängte mich an ihm vorbei und tastete die Bretterwand mit den Händen ab. Viel Platz hatte ich nicht. Es gab nichts, woran ich mich hätte abstoßen können. Nichts außer den Wänden des Ganges.   
Also hockte ich mich seitlich zu der Holzwand so hin, dass ich die Beine vor und hinter mir an den Wänden des Ganges anstemmen konnte, lehnte mich mit der Schulter gegen das Holz und begann dagegen zu drücken. John lehnte sich an meine andere Schulter und gab mir so zusätzlichen Halt. 

Langsam… unendlich langsam bewegte sich das Holz. 

Ich machte kurz Pause und atmete tief durch, suchte mit meinen Füßen erneut festen Halt und drückte erneut. 

Es knirschte, etwas Krachte und ich kippte aus dem Gang, als das Holzregal plötzlich zur Seite schwang. Schnell krabbelte ich vollends heraus. Dann drückte ich es noch etwas weiter von der Wand weg. Zu meinem Erstaunen stellte ich dabei fest, dass das Regal Räder aus Metall besaß! Zwar alte und rostige, die mehr über den Boden kratzten als rollten, aber sie machten es relativ einfach das schwere und gut gefüllte Regal zu bewegen. 

Ich schob es weit genug weg, damit John Platz hatte um den Gang ebenfalls zu verlassen. Er krabbelte heraus und richtete sich etwas mühsam auf, presste dabei eine Hand auf seine verletzten Rippen.   
„Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft“, murmelte er und strahlte mich an. Ich konnte seine Züge im verlöschenden Licht der Taschenlampe gerade noch so erkennen, aber es war egal. Ich fand seine Lippen auch so. 

John umarmte mich fest und erwiderte den Kuss. Als wir Luft holen mussten, lehnte er sich an mich. „Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts geschehen ist. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie…“

„Scht…“ Ich legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ich weiß, John.“

Das Licht der Taschenlampe verlosch und wir standen im Dunkeln. Aber es war keine völlige Dunkelheit, wie wir beide gleich darauf feststellten. 

Durch einen Spalt am Rand der Falltür, die von der Küche aus in den Gewölbekeller führte, drang Licht! Es war nur ein sehr feiner Schimmer, den wir, solange die Taschenlampe noch brannte, schlicht übersehen hatten. 

John versteifte sich in meinen Armen. „Es ist jemand im Haus“, wisperte er. „Wir haben das Licht ausgemacht, als wir zur Höhle gelaufen sind.“

„Ich vermute, es ist der Engländer, der uns in der Höhle überrascht hat“, gab ich ebenso leise zurück. „Du erinnerst dich? Ich habe einige der Papiere zurückbehalten… die Eigentumsurkunde und einige der Berichte. Er muss es gemerkt haben, das etwas fehlt und sucht nun danach.“

Das war gar nicht gut. 

Die Küche war vom Wohnzimmer aus einsehbar, wenn die Tür dazwischen offen stand. Zwar nicht vom ganzen Raum aus aber es war doch ein großes Risiko einfach so die Falltüre zu öffnen und hinaufzusteigen. Die Klappe der Falltür öffnete sich zudem so, dass man mit dem Rücken zum Wohnzimmer nach oben ging. Egal wie wir es anstellten: Der Engländer würde uns, wenn er im Wohnzimmer war, vermutlich sehen können bevor wir ihn sahen. War er in der Küche, bemerkte er uns auf jeden Fall.

Wir saßen in der Falle. Die Frage war nun, ob wir warten sollten, bis der Fremde das Haus wieder verlassen hatte – und uns damit entkommen war – oder ob wir es riskieren sollten. 

• • •

Wir lauschten angestrengt in der Dunkelheit. Da war kein Geräusch. Keine Schritte, keine Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand im Haus war. Trotzdem hatten wir beide ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich brauchte John dafür gar nicht sehen zu können… ich spürte es, dass es ihm ebenso ging wie mir. 

Aber welchen Sinn hatte es, wie die Mäuse hier unten sitzen zu bleiben?   
„Ich werde hinaufgehen und nachsehen, was los ist. Mit deiner verletzten Rippe solltest du besser hier bleiben, du wärst zu leicht zu überwältigen.“

Ich konnte an Johns Atemrhythmus erkennen, dass ihm dieser Vorschlag gar nicht gefiel, trotzdem nickte er und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.   
„In Ordnung.“

Er würde mir folgen, das war mir klar. Es war sinnlos darüber zu diskutieren, also ließ ich es. Stattdessen stieg ich die wenigen Stufen zur Falltür hoch und drückte sie vorsichtig nach oben, bis ich durch den Spalt hinaussehen konnte. Zumindest der Bereich der Küche, den ich so einsehen konnte, war leer. 

Ich wollte schon weiter nach oben steigen und gleichzeitig die massive Tür hochklappen – sie war mit Fliesen belegt und dadurch sehr schwer aber sie bot auch einen gewissen Schutz gegen einen Angreifer, der vom Wohnzimmer aus auf mich schießen mochte – als sie mit einem Schwung geöffnet wurde. Ich wirbelte herum und schaute verdutzt in die Mündung mehrerer Gewehre. 

• • •


	27. Chapter 27

Ich wechselte eine raschen Blick mit John, der alles ebenso aufmerksam verfolgte wie ich. Dann schaute ich zu Mycroft, der mit einem Lächeln neben Lestrade getreten war, während dieser fort fuhr: „Manchmal ist es von Vorteil, wenn der Secret Service mit Scottland Yard zusammenarbeitet.“

Es wurde mir langsam zu viel. Lestrade und Mycroft wussten etwas, was ich nicht wusste und sie wussten, dass mich das wahnsinnig machte! Es war überflüssig und kindisch und sie sollten endlich damit herausrücken!

Ich trat dicht vor Mycroft und funkelte ihn an. „Würdest du mir [style type=“italic“]bitte[/style] endlich sagen, was das hier zu bedeuten hat und wieso [style type=“italic“]du[/style] plötzlich mit dem Yard zusammenarbeitest?“

Natürlich ließ er sich nicht von mir beeindrucken. Nun, irgendwann würde er mich respektieren!  
„Ich arbeite nicht mit dem Yard zusammen, sondern mit Lestrade. Das ist ein Unterschied, der sogar dir aufgefallen sein sollte. Und ich bin hier, weil es da einige Vorkommnisse auf dieser Insel gab, die mein Aufsehen erregt haben.“

„So?“

„Nun“, er wandte sich leicht ab und tat, als müsse er die Fakten an den Fingern abzählen. „Die Infrarotkameras, die wir auf der Insel platziert haben, meldeten, dass eine dritte Person, die nicht der vom Sicherheitsdienst aufs gründlichste überprüfte Ian McArther war, die Insel betreten hatte… nur kurz und nur in einem Bereich, den du und Watson erst am Tag vorher aufgesucht hattet.“

John räusperte sich verlegen, doch ich ignorierte die Implikationen in Mycrofts Worten, zischte statt dessen meinen Bruder an: „Infrarotkameras? Ich dachte, John hätte jede Überwachung im Haus untersagt!“

„Hat er auch und wir haben uns daran gehalten. Zudem hat uns eine Mrs. Harriet Watson das Haus nicht betreten lassen. Eine sehr energische Person“, murmelte er zu John gewandt, sprach dann aber mit mir weiter. „Du wirst zugeben müssen, dass es ein hohes Risiko gewesen wäre, dich völlig ohne Überwachung hier allein zu lassen. Und…“, er grinste breit und überheblich, „ in diesem Fall war es sogar gut, wie du sicher zugeben wirst.“

Ich starrte ihn noch einen Moment länger an, dann nickte ich knapp. Er hatte Recht, er wusste, dass er Recht hatte und er wusste, dass ich es wusste. Es wäre Zeitverschwendung gewesen, es nicht zu zugeben.   
„Wie kommt Lestrade ins Spiel?“

„Inspektor Lestrade war von seinem Vorgesetzten, der ein enger Freund Lord McAllister gewesen war, darüber informiert, dass dieser ermordet worden war und die örtliche Polizei zwar einen Verdächtigen gefunden hatte, diesen aber hatte wieder gehen lassen müssen, weil nichts Beweiskräftiges in seinem Besitz gefunden worden war. Er war auf dem Weg hierher gewesen, als ich mich ihm angeschlossen hatte.“

Ich wusste was das hieß und Lestrade tat mir sogar ein wenig leid: Wenn sich Mycroft jemandem [style type=“italic“]anschloss[/style] hatte derjenige nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Lestrade schien die Situation allerdings nicht zu stören, so zufrieden wie er drein schaute. Allerdings… Lestrade war genau der Typ Mann, der Mycrofts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen konnte… auch ich hatte meinen Bruder hin und wieder überwachen lassen, denn [style type=“italic“]auch ich[/style] verfügte über ein Netzwerk an Informanten. 

„Und wie ging es nun weiter? Dieser Verdächtige wird der Pharmavertreter gewesen sein, vermute ich mal, oder?“, mischte sich nun John in das Gespräch. 

Lestrade räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Draußen wartet ein Ärzteteam, dass Sie beide durchchecken soll und ich würde sagen, Sie sollten auch erst mal duschen und etwas trinken. Sie waren immerhin mehrere Stunden in dieser Höhle eingeschlossen.“

Mehrere Stunden? So lange war es mir gar nicht vorgekommen, aber ich konnte auch nicht sagen, wie lange ich in dem Schutthaufen nach John gesucht hatte oder wie lange ich in der Dunkelheit gesessen hatte. Dann noch der anstrengende Weg durch den Tunnel – jetzt, da er es erwähnte, bemerkte ich das unangenehme Scheuern der verdreckten und verschwitzten Kleidung auf meiner Haut und meinen Durst.   
„Ein guter Vorschlag, Inspektor Lestrade.“ Ich griff nach Johns Hand und schob mich mit ihm im Schlepptau durch die Polizisten, die noch immer die Küche bevölkerten.   
„Erst eine Dusche, dann die Ärzte und dann möchte ich [style type=“italic“]Fakten[/style]!“ wies ich Mycroft im Vorübergehen an. Zu meiner Überraschung nickte er lediglich und machte den Weg frei. 

• • •

Obwohl die Dusche schon für einen erwachsenen Mann etwas eng war, zwängten wir uns zu zweit hinein. Ich wollte John keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen und ihm ging es wohl genauso. 

Kaum hatten wir unsere Kleidung abgestreift musterte er mich mit dem forschenden Blick eines Arztes.   
„Dreh dich um“, wies er mich an, als er meine Arme und meinen Brustkorb nach Verletzungen abgetastet hatte. 

Ich drehte ihm gehorsam den Rücken zu. Ich wusste, mehr als einige Schrammen, Prellungen und kleinere Platzwunden würde er nichts finden und so war es auch.   
Seine Rippen sahen dagegen schon besorgniserregender aus: auf der rechten Seite hatte sich ein roter Bluterguss gebildet. Ich legte behutsam die Hand darauf.   
„Gebrochen?“

„Nein“, John schüttelte resolut den Kopf. „Geprellt würde ich sagen, vielleicht angebrochen. Wie ich schon sage, nichts worüber du dir Gedanken machen musst.“ Er grinste mich müde an. „Ich möchte diesen Dreck von der Haut bekommen… kommst du mit in die Dusche?“

Und so kam es, dass wir nun beide dicht nebeneinander in der engen Kabine standen und das wohltuend heiße Wasser über unsere Körper laufen ließen. Wir halfen uns gegenseitig den Dreck aus den Haaren zu waschen und spülten uns dann den Schaum von der Haut.   
Es waren ruhige, angenehme Berührungen, die keinen von uns erregten – dafür waren wie von den Ereignissen viel zu aufgewühlt und gleichzeitig erschöpft – aber es tat gut, dem anderen nahe zu sein. Als wir wieder sauber waren, zog ich John an mich und küsste ihn sanft. Er ließ es geschehen, schlang seinerseits beruhigend die Arme um mich und schmiegte sich an mich. 

Wir standen wohl einige Minuten lang so, als jemand an die Tür klopfte. Es war Lestrade: „Alles in Ordnung? Ich dachte mal, ich sehe mal nach, weil… nun ja… die Ärzte warten“, hörten wir ihn durch die geschlossene Tür. Ich stellte das Wasser ab. 

„Ja, wir kommen schon.“

John begann zu grinsen und kletterte aus der Duschkabine. Er warf mir ein Handtuch zu. „Er hat Recht. Ich möchte, dass du dich durchchecken lässt. Wir sind beide so voller Adrenalin, dass wir wahrscheinlich gar nicht merken würden, wenn wir ernsthafter verletzt wären. 

Ich stimmte ihm zu. 

• • •


	28. Chapter 28

Nachdem die Ärzte uns für fit erklärt hatten – John hatte tatsächlich nur eine geprellte Rippe, die nun mit einer schmerzlindernden Salbe und einem Verband versorgt worden war – fanden wir uns im Wohnzimmer ein, wo heißer Tee und Sandwichs auf uns warteten. Lestrade und Mycroft waren ebenfalls dort, doch sonst ließ sich niemand blicken. 

Ich setzte mich neben John auf das noch freie Sofa und trank einige Schlucke von meinem Tee. Dann fixierte ich meinen Bruder, der sich das andere Sofa mit Lestrade teilte. Das war wieder eine Information, die ich für spätere Analysen in meinem Gedächtnis verwahrte.   
„Ich höre!“, forderte ich ihn auf, sein Wissen endlich mit mir zu teilen.

Wie erwartet grinste er sein unechtes Grinsen und betrachtete mich tadelnd. „Immer so ungeduldig. Das müssen Sie ihm noch abgewöhnen, John“, murmelte er an John gewandt, ließ mich aber nicht aus den Augen. Ich gab mir Mühe eine scharfe Erwiderung zu unterdrücken, wartete er doch nur darauf, mich zu ärgern. 

Als ich ruhig blieb, seufzte er leise. Diese Runde ging an mich!

„Nun, Inspektor McArther von der örtlichen Polizei hatte herausgefunden, dass am Abend ein Pharmareferent den alten Lord besucht hatte. Er war ein häufiger Gast im Landhaus gewesen, so dass die Hausangestellten ihn schon gar nicht mehr weiter beachteten. Wie üblich, hatte Lord McAllister seine Bediensteten nach Hause geschickt. Der Pharmavertreter hatte einen Schlüssel, so dass er abschließen würde, wenn er ging.   
Nun, er war da gewesen und er hatte abgeschlossen als er ging. 

Lord McAllister war im Besitz einer Eisenerzmine im Ural gewesen. Diese Mine war praktisch über Nacht deutlich im Wert gestiegen…“ 

Ich unterbrach ihn mit einem Wink. „Ja…das wissen wir schon. Es wurde Platin gefunden. Der alte Lord wusste aber wohl nichts davon. Der Vertreter erfuhr durch einen Brief, den er aus Russland erhalten hatte, davon, suchte den alten Mann auf und tötete ihn um in den Besitz der Eigentumsurkunde zu kommen.“

Mycroft grinste. „Nicht völlig korrekt.“ Er genoss den Triumph, als ich genervt die Augen verdrehte. 

„Spuck es schon aus!“, zischte ich. Manchmal konnte er mich wirklich nerven. Johns Hand, die sich beruhigend auf meinen Oberschenkel legte und ein Sandwich, das er mir bestimmt in die Hand drückte, lenkten mich ab. Ich biss hinein und spürte den Hunger, den ich bis jetzt ignorierte hatte.

„Es war der Sohn des alten Lords, der den Brief von einem Freund erhielt, der in der Mine arbeitete. Wie diese Verbindung zustande gekommen war, konnten wir auf die Schnelle nicht recherchieren. Es ist aber auch belanglos.   
Der Sohn, Jason McAllister, konnte kyrillisch nicht lesen und wandte sich deshalb an den Pharmavertreter, der russischer Abstammung war. So erfuhren beide Männer von der Mine. Wie wir inzwischen von dem jungen McAllister erfahren haben, zwang ihn der Pharmavertreter, Alexej Sajzew, dazu gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Also planten sie, dass Sajzew den Lord besuchen und ihn ablenken sollte. Unterdessen wollte der Sohn die Urkunde aus einem Safe holen. Er besaß keinen Schlüssel zum Haus und da er sich mit seinem Vater im Streit entzweit hatte, hätte auch das Personal ihn nicht hereingelassen.   
Sie führten ihren Plan aus, doch der Lord musste etwas gemerkt haben und überraschte seinen Sohn beim Stehlen der Urkunden. Er bezahlte dafür mit dem Leben, wobei inzwischen klar ist, dass Sajzew der Täter gewesen war.  
Jason McAllister musste Zeuge gewesen sein. Er zwang den Mann, die Urkunde zu verstecken und, nachdem er von der Polizei überprüft worden war, wieder zu holen, damit sie gemeinsam fliehen konnten.   
Wir griffen McAllister noch während seiner Flucht auf. Nachdem er den Einsturz der Höhle verursacht hatte, hatte er versucht mit einem Ruderboot das andere Seeufer zu erreichen. Allerdings war er wohl nicht schnell genug gewesen und einige Felsbrocken hatten ihn an der Schulter verletzt, so dass er nicht richtig rudern konnte. Strömungen im See trieben ihn wieder ans Ufer zurück, wo wir ihn aufgriffen. Er hatte einen Koffer mit den belastenden Unterlagen bei sich und seine Fingerabdrücke passen zu einigen, die am Safe gefunden worden waren. Er hat inzwischen gestanden.“

Ich lehnte mich zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.   
„Also war Sajzew eigentlich nur der Handlanger“, stellte ich fest. Es passte alles zusammen. Fast war ich enttäuscht, das es letztendlich ein so einfaches Rätsel gewesen war. 

„Wurde er schon geborgen? Er wurde beim Einsturz der Höhlendecke schwer verletzt und starb einige Zeit später, ohne das Bewusstsein wiedererlang zu haben.“

„Meine Männer sind gerade damit beschäftigt“, warf Lestrade ein und griff ebenfalls nach einem Sandwich, die sich vor uns appetitlich auf einem Teller türmten. Ich fragte mich, wer sie zubereitet haben mochte.   
„Wir wissen von den Infrarotkameras, dass er starb“, fuhr er fort und musterte mich dann fast entschuldigend. „Wir konnten auch sehen, dass Sie beide noch am Leben waren, doch es gab keine Möglichkeit für uns, zu Ihnen zu gelangen. Auch jetzt ist es verdammt schwierig von außen in die Höhle zu kommen. Meine Männer haben sich deshalb durch diesen Gang auf den Weg gemacht. Wir haben ihn erst bemerkt, als Sie beide ihn benutzt haben und da wir nicht wussten, wer alles in der Höhle war und wer überlebt hatte, beschlossen wir zu warten, bis Sie im Haus angekommen wären.“

Ich nickte verstehend. Es würde noch Stunden dauern, bis wir wieder unsere Ruhe hatten. 

Plötzlich wurde es mir zu eng in dem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer und ich stand auf, öffnete die Terrassentür und floh geradezu nach draußen. 

Es war inzwischen heller Morgen und die kühle frische Herbstluft begrüßte mich. Ich atmete tief durch, während ich mich mit plötzlich weichen Knien gegen die Hauswand lehnte.   
Ein Polizist stand auf der Terrasse und warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Als er mir jedoch wortlos eine Zigarette anbot, griff ich zu. Er gab mir Feuer und ich inhalierte gierig den Rauch. Es war Monate her, dass ich wirklich geraucht und nicht nur auf Nikotinpflaster zurückgegriffen hatte und musste einen Hustenreiz unterdrücken. Aber es tat [style type=“italic“]gut[/style]!

Ich rauchte schweigend und starrte vor mich hin. Der Polizist, der wohl irgendetwas überprüft hatte, verschwand um die Hausecke und ließ mich allein. Es war mir Recht. 

Wenn ich die Augen schloss, fühlte ich wieder die staubige Dunkelheit der Höhle um mich herum und kämpfte wieder gegen den Druck in meiner Brust, der mir das Atmen unmöglich machen wollte.   
John.   
Ich war so froh, dass er lebte und praktisch unverletzt war. Wie leicht hätte es ihn statt des Russen treffen können!

Meine Hand zitterte, als ich die Zigarette an die Lippen führte. Schließlich blieb nur ein Stummel übrig und ich trat sie aus. Dann kehrte ich zur Terrassentür zurück. Die Aussicht, wieder mit Mycroft und Lestrade diskutieren zu müssen, ließ mich aber zögern und so blieb ich neben der Tür an die Wand gelehnt stehen. 

Drinnen herrschte einen Moment lang Schweigen, dann hörte ich wie Lestrade etwas von [style type=“italic“]Höhle[/style] sagte und den Raum verließ.   
Offenbar wollte John ebenfalls irgendwohin gehen, denn Mycroft hielt ihn mit einem „Auf ein Wort, John“ zurück.   
Ich ahnte, was kommen würde und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich dem Verhör beiwohnen wollte. Mycroft konnte, wenn er wollte, ein ziemliches Ekel sein und er hatte durchaus schon den einen oder anderen potentiellen Partner vergrault lange bevor ich mir selbst überhaupt sicher gewesen war, ob ich die Bekanntschaft vertiefen wollte. 

[style type=“italic“] „Was gibt es denn noch?“[/style]  
Ich spitzte die Ohren. John klang nicht so, als ob er von Mycroft sonderlich beeindruckt wäre und… hatte es da nicht schon eine Begegnung zwischen den beiden gegeben? Leider wusste ich nicht, was damals gesprochen worden war. Ich hatte es versäumt John danach zu fragen und John war nie darauf zurück gekommen.

[style type=“italic“]“Nun, ich wüsste gern, ob es nun doch eine freudige Nachricht gibt. Es hat ja ein wenig länger gedauert als nur eine Woche.“[/style]

[style type=“italic“]“Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht.“[/style] John hörte sich eisig an und ich sah den Soldaten Watson vor mir, der meinem Bruder soeben die Stirn bot. 

Geräusche sagten mir, dass Mycroft aufgestanden war und im Raum umherging. Das tat er immer, wenn er nachdachte. Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, dann hörte ich Mycrofts Stimme, diesmal ohne den üblichen Sarkasmus.   
[style type=“italic“]“Hören Sie, John. Sie wissen, dass ich mir Sorgen um Sherlock mache. Sie sind nicht der erste, der von mir überprüft wird, doch das wissen Sie vermutlich. Sie sind allerdings der erste, von dem ich annehme, dass er für meine Bruder eine Bereicherung sein könnte. Er verehrt Sie, liebt sie vielleicht sogar. Er lässt sie näher an sich heran, als jeden anderen zuvor und das macht ihn verwundbarer als er es selbst vielleicht weiß.“[/style]

Ich schnaubte durch die Nase. Für wie dumm und unselbstständig hielt Mycroft mich eigentlich? Leise trat ich ein wenig dichter an die offene Terrassentür heran, doch ohne dass ich von drinnen gesehen werden konnte. 

Mycroft hatte unterdessen weiter gesprochen. „Ich werde Sie beide im Augen behalten und ich werde handeln, wenn ich es für notwendig erachte.“

[style type=“italic“]„Und nun hören Sie mir zu, Mycroft!“[/style]  
Johns Stimme klang ruhig, aber sie war eiskalt. Ja, dieser Mann ließ sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern. Ich war stolz auf ihn.  
[style type=“italic“]„Wenn sich Sherlock dazu entschlossen hat, mich in sein Leben zu lassen, dann ist das seine Entscheidung und es ist auch seine Entscheidung, was er daraus macht. Wenn ich zufällig mit dieser Entscheidung übereinstimme, dann geht Sie das noch weniger etwas an. Sherlock weiß, dass Sie ihn überwache lassen und ich denke dass Sie wissen, dass er es verabscheut. Dagegen kann ich nichts tun. Aber ich kann Sie mit einem Tritt in den Hintern nach draußen befördern, wenn Sie Ihre Nase in Dinge stecken, die Sie absolut nichts angehen. Und dazu gehört alles, was Sherlock und mich angeht. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“[/style]

Ich hörte, wie John auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und Richtung Terrassentür ging. Schnell wich ich einige Schritte zurück. 

[style type=“italic“]„John?“[/style] Mycroft war ihm wohl nachgegangen, denn seine Stimme schien nun näher zu sein. [style type=“italic“]„Das war es, was ich hatte hören wollen! Ich habe mich offenbar nicht in Ihnen getäuscht und Sherlock auch nicht. Willkommen in der Familie.“[/style]

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. Ich huschte wieder näher und riskierte einen kurzen Blick. Tatsächlich. John und Mycroft schüttelten sich die Hand! 

Bevor sie mich bemerkten, wich ich zurück und setzte mich mit angezogenen Beinen auf einen der Teakholzstühle. 

Wieder drang Johns Stimme zu mir. [style type=“italic“]„Ich möchte nach Sherlock sehen. Ich glaube, er steht noch immer unter Schock und ich möchte nicht, dass er allein ist, wenn sich der Schock löst.“[/style]

Diesmal ließ Mycroft ihn gehen und ich hörte, wie er auf die Terrasse trat. 

Drei zögernde Schritte – John war herausgekommen und schaute sich auf der Terrasse um – dann hatte er mich in der Ecke auf einem Stuhl entdeckt und kam zu mir. 

Ich fühlte seine warmen Hände auf meinen Schultern, als er hinter mir stehen blieb. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Ich nickte langsam und griff nach einer seiner Hände, hielt sie fest. „Ich glaube schon. Es ist nur… dies war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich in Lebensgefahr war… aber…“ Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten. 

John beugte sich über mich und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich weiß. Glaube mir. Ich weiß, was es heißt nicht um das eigene Leben aber um das eines Kameraden zu fürchten“, murmelte er leise, trat dann um mich herum zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Er setzte sich neben mich, ohne meine Hand loszulassen, die er nun ebenfalls festhielt. 

Ich horchte auf und blies mir ärgerlich eine der inzwischen viel zu langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Ich wollte John sehen können ohne ständig meine eigenen Haare vor Augen zu haben. „Im Krieg… war es ein… Partner von dir?“

Er schüttelte mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf. „Nein, ein guter Freund. Arzt wie ich. Wir hatten zusammen studiert. Er war bei der Explosion einer Mine verletzt worden, hat es aber nicht überlebt.“

Wir schwiegen einige Minuten lang, dann beugte sich John zu mir und schlang die Arme um mich. Es tat gut, ihn so nahe zu fühlen und ich umarmte ihn fest. Er war am Leben und er war bei mir. Es war gut. 

Ich fühlte, wie langsam das Entsetzen und die Furcht, dass alles nur ein Traum sein könnte, von mir wichen und ich begriff, dass wir wirklich alles hinter uns hatten. Ruhe erfüllte mich und ich begrüßte sie. 

• • •


	29. Chapter 29

„Du hast geraucht?“  
John hatte sich ein wenig zurückgelehnt und schaute mich mit seinem feinen Lächeln an. 

Es war nicht der erwartete tadelnde Tonfall. Trotzdem ging ich automatisch in Verteidigungshaltung. „Problem?“

„Nein. Es hätte mich eher gewundert, wenn du es nicht getan hättest“, gab er zurück. „Du hast keine Nikotinpflaster mitgenommen, sonst hätte ich dir vorhin nach der Dusche schon zu einem geraten.“

Er legte mir eine Hand an die Wange und musterte mich eindringlich. „Geht es dir besser?“

Ich nickte langsam. „Ich bin müde und irgendwie… erschöpft. Aber ich kann wieder durchatmen ohne diesen fürchterlichen Druck auf der Brust.“

„Druck? Hast du innere Verletzungen?“

„Nein“, wehrte ich ab. „Es ist… die Angst dich verloren zu haben… ich…“ Ich rang nach Worten, versuchte auszudrücken, was ich empfand. Aber meine Gefühle waren so wirr und teilweise neu für mich, dass ich sie nicht benennen konnte. Ich brauchte Zeit. 

Ich stand auf und wollte davon gehen, doch John hielt mich zurück.   
„Ist schon gut, Sherlock. Ich verstehe, was du meinst.“ Er hielt mich an der Hand fest. „Setz dich wieder. Es dauert wohl noch eine Weile, bis Lestrade und Mycroft mit ihren Männern verschwunden sind. Hier haben wir wenigstens unsere Ruhe.“

Ich nickte und wieder fielen mir die langen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Es war lästig. 

John bemerkte es und grinste. „Ist das Absicht, dass du deine Haare so lang wachsen lässt?“

„Nein!“, knurrte ich und ließ mich wieder mit angezogenen Beinen auf meinen Stuhl fallen. „Wie soll ich sie denn selbst schneiden? Kannst du mir das mal verraten?“

Ich begegnete trotzig dem erst amüsierten, dann nachdenklichen Blick. Schließlich nickte John, als wäre er zu einem Entschluss gekommen. „Wenn du willst, schneide ich sie dir. Als Armeearzt lernt man so einiges, kann ich dir sagen.“

„Und da gehört Haare schneiden dazu?“ Ich musterte ihn skeptisch. 

„Soldaten schneiden sich üblicherweise selbst die Haare mit einem elektrischen Haarschneider, zumindest die meisten. Aber wenn einer verletzt ist oder es schlicht nicht kann… Schwestern und Ärzte springen da schon mal ein.“ Er lächelte mich an. 

Ich kam nicht dazu zu antworten, denn Lestrade und mehrere seiner Mitarbeiter kamen auf die Terrasse. „Sherlock, John? Wir haben Sie beide schon gesucht. Wir äh… wir wären soweit fertig hier auf der Insel.“, verkündete Lestrade und blieb vor uns stehen. 

„Schon? Konnten Sie den Russen bergen?“ Es überraschte mich wirklich. Eigentlich hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, sie vor dem Abend los zu sein.

„Ja“, nickte Lestrade. „Wir konnten eine dünn gewordene Stelle der Höhlendecke finden und haben dort einen neuen Zugang geschaffen. Dort sind wir eingestiegen und konnten so den Toten bergen. Es ist Alexej Sajzew.“ 

Donovan und Anderson standen schräg hinter ihm und scharrten regelrecht mit den Füßen. Wollten Sie von hier weg oder wollten sie etwas wissen? Beides war möglich. Die Kleidung von beiden war staubig und Haare und Gesichter waren voller Steinsplitter. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie in der Höhle gewesen waren. 

„Nun, ich sehe, dass Ihnen der Zwangsurlaub offenbar gut getan hat, Sherlock und denke, dass es genug sein könnte. Deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob Sie gleich mitkommen wollen?“ Es klang eher beiläufig und es war klar, dass Lestrade damit rechnete, dass ich nach jedem Strohhalm greifen würde, der mich von hier wegbringen würde. Ich schaute überlegend zu John. Wollte ich weg? Jetzt schon zurück nach London? 

John lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte lächelnd die Arme. Er überließ mir die Entscheidung. Gut.   
Wir hatten noch eine gute Woche, die wir hier verbringen konnten. 9 Tage um genau zu sein, die wir noch für uns allein hätten, würden wir bleiben.   
So sehr ich die große alte Dame London mit ihrem pulsierenden Leben liebte, so sehr genoss ich doch die Zeit hier auf der Insel. Ich schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.   
„Nein. Wir bleiben hier, bis die vier Wochen um sind, zu denen Sie uns verdonnert haben, Lestrade. Danach können Sie uns gerne abholen.“ 

Er schaute etwas verdutzt drein, akzeptierte meine Antwort dann aber mit einem Schulterzucken, als auch John nickte. 

Lestrade wandte sich zu Anderson und Donovan um, blieb dann aber stehen. Etwas zögernd schaute er zu uns zurück. Ich musterte die drei, wie sie da vor uns standen und John und mich mit den unterschiedlichsten Gesichtsausdrücken musterten: Anderson war genervt und schien bereit alles dafür zu geben, damit er endlich die dreckige Kleidung ausziehen konnte, Donovan schwankte zwischen gelangweilt und müde… es war eine lange Nacht für die Polizisten gewesen und Lestrade war zu gleichen Teilen erleichtert darüber denn Fall gelöst zu haben und brennend neugierig zu erfahren was sich zwischen mir und John verändert haben könnte, bzw. ob überhaupt etwas geschehen ist. 

Seine nächste Frage bestätigte meinen Verdacht: „Warum? Ich meine… was gibt es hier auf der Insel denn schon, was Sie beschäftigen könnte.. außer diesem Fall hier mal abgesehen.“

Er wollte also definitiv wissen, ob und was sich geändert hatte.   
Ich beschloss, ihm den Gefallen zu tun. Inzwischen dehnte sich die Stille und begann unangenehm zu werden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass John auffällig unauffällig näher an mich herantrat. 

Ein breites, arrogantes Grinsen – eines von der Sorte die Donovan regelmäßig an die Decke trieb… wie ich das genoss! – bereitete meine nächsten Worte vor. Natürlich schlugen sie wie eine Bombe ein. 

„Nun, John und ich entdeckten hier auf der Insel, dass es noch etwas mehr gibt als Medizin, Spurensuche und Drogen.“ Ich schaute die drei nacheinander an und ergötzte mich an deren gespannt-verblüfften Minen. 

Donovan stieß die Luft durch die Nase aus und machte eine abfällige Geste, während sie, wohl zum ersten Mal überhaupt, den Blick über die Insel schweifen ließ . „Hier? Etwas anderes als Verbrecher jagen? Was sollte das wohl sein?“, wiederholte sie Lestrades Argument.

Ein Blick auf John sagte mir, dass ich jetzt besser den Mund halten sollte. Ich dachte gar nicht daran. [style type=“italic“]Diesen[/style] Spaß konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.  
„Sex.“

Stille.

Lestrade merkte als erster, dass sein Mund offen stand und klappte ihn vernehmlich zu. Dann begann Donovan hysterisch zu kichern, während sich Anderson mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben abwandte. Schließlich lachten jedoch alle drei. 

Ich grinste zufrieden.

Johns Blicke erdolchten mich. Dann lenkte ihn das Gelächter der anderen jedoch ab und er schaute merklich pikiert drein. Ich zog ihn an mich zu ihm beugend flüsterte ich in sein Ohr: „Sie glauben mir ohnehin nicht, also konnte ich doch gleich die Wahrheit sagen, nicht wahr?“

• • •

Ende


	30. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Kapitel hatte doch ein gutes Ende, findet Ihr nicht? ;-)   
> Das dachte ich auch… zunächst. Dann hat sich aber noch eine nicht wirklich beantwortete Frage in meinen Kopf gedrängt und ein weiteres, allerdings definitiv letztes und laaaanges Kapitel ist entstanden. Viel Spaß damit!

• • •

John und ich sahen Seite an Seite stehend zu, wie die Hubschrauber mit Lestrades und Mycrofts Mitarbeitern zwischen den einzelnen, tief hängenden Wolken verschwanden. Der Lärm der Rotoren war noch eine zeitlang zu hören, dann war auch er verklungen.   
Eine angenehme, zufriedene Stille senkte sich über uns. 

Schweigend schauten wir über die Insel und ich spürte, wie sich Johns Hand in meine schob.   
„Sollen wir zu den Klippen hinüber gehen? Ich würde gerne sehen, wo der neue Zugang ist.“

Ich dachte kurz über Johns Bitte nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein. Ich möchte dort nicht mehr hin. Zumindest heute nicht.“   
Der Schrecken und die Angst um John waren noch zu frisch, als dass ich den Ort schon wieder sehen wollte und sei es nur von oben her. 

„Okay, ich habe eigentlich auch nicht wirklich Lust hinüber zu gehen. Etwas mulmig ist mir schon noch, wenn ich an diesen Verrückten mit der Pistole denke“, murmelte John und zog mich statt dessen mit sich, als er sich umdrehte um zum Haus zurück zu gehen. Ich folgte ihm. 

Eine Tasse Tee wäre jetzt angenehm und ich war mir sicher, dass John nicht ablehnen würde. 

Zurück um Haus ging ich deshalb schnurstracks in die Küche und setzte den Wasserkocher auf. John war mir gefolgt. 

„Tee?“, fragte er und ich nickte. Es war inzwischen Mittag und da ich mich dank Johns Beharrlichkeit an regelmäßige Mahlzeiten gewöhnt hatte, begann mein Magen vernehmlich zu grummeln. 

John nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und hängte die Teebeutel hinein. Dann lehnte er sich mit verschränkten Armen daneben an die Arbeitsplatte und schaute mir zu, wie ich die übrig gebliebenen Sandwichs auf zwei Teller verteilte. Sie türmten sich deutlich und ich überlegte, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser gewesen wäre, sie auf dem großen Teller zu belassen. Der Turm schwankte bedenklich, als ich ein weiteres Sandwich darauf legte. 

„Das sieht gut aus, was du da machst“, kommentierte er meine Bemühungen süffisant.

Wollte er mich necken? Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, einen scharfen Kommentar auf den Lippen, doch sein liebevolles Grinsen ließ mich ihn vergessen. Statt dessen nahm ich ihn den Arm und küsste ihn. Er schmeckte nach Gurke. 

„Du hast genascht?“, war ich es nun, der ihn aufzog. 

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Warum auch nicht? Essen wir hier oder auf der Terrasse?“

„Draußen“, beschloss ich und goss den Tee auf. Wir warteten bis er gezogen war und gingen dann mit unserem Essen hinaus. 

Die Sonne schien warm durch vereinzelte Wolken hindurch, aber die Luft war nun wirklich kalt geworden und kündete vom Ende des Herbstes. Viele der Bäume waren auch inzwischen kahl und ragten stumm und knorrig in den Himmel. Die bunte Farbenpracht war am vergehen. 

Wir aßen schweigend und genossen die Ruhe, die wieder auf der Insel eingekehrt war. Ich beschloss für mich, diesen Ort bei Gelegenheit wieder zu besuchen. Mit John! Ohne ihn würde ich mich hier zu Tode langweilen, aber mit ihm… 

Ich schaute ihm zu, wie er genüsslich seine Sandwichs vertilgte und an seinem Tee nippte. Die Sonne hatte seine Bräune wieder ein wenig aufleben lassen und hatte helle Reflexe in sein dunkelblondes Haar gezaubert. Er wirkte jünger, als noch vor einigen Wochen und ich war mir sicher, dass auch von ihm einige Lasten abgefallen waren, die ihn seit seiner Rückkehr aus dem Krieg belastet hatten. Auch Moriarty und dessen perfide Spielchen hatten ihre Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. 

Jetzt, da ich wusste, dass er mich schon seit Monaten liebte, verstand ich erst so richtig, was er in dem Schwimmbad durchgemacht haben musste. 

John hatte meinen sicher starrenden Blick bemerkt und schaute mich fragend an. „Du siehst besorgt aus. Stimmt etwas nicht?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… ich… ich war nur in Gedanken“, gab ich leise zurück und streckte die Hand aus. Er ergriff sie und hielt sie fest.   
Ich liebte ihn, mit allem was ich war. Es war gut und es fühlte sich richtig an. Dazu das Wissen, dass John diese Liebe erwiderte… was wollte ich mehr? 

Eine Haarsträhne fiel mir wieder in die Stirn und ich wischte sie ärgerlich zur Seite. 

Natürlich hatte John es bemerkt. Er grinste: „Soll ich dir nun die Haare schneiden, oder nicht?“ 

„Du kannst das wirklich?“, gab ich etwas zweifelnd zurück und er lachte hell auf. „Na, für so eitel hatte ich dich eigentlich nicht gehalten und selbst wenn es nicht perfekt wird… zu Hause kannst du ja immer noch zum Frisör gehen, wenn du nicht zufrieden bist.“

„Ich bin nicht eitel.“ Ich wusste, dass ich schmollte, aber es war mir egal. Johns Lachen war es wert. 

Er tat mir den Gefallen und stand dann, noch immer breit grinsend, auf. „Bleib hier, ich schaue mal, ob ich eine Schere finde die scharf genug ist.“ 

Er ging ins Haus und rumorte eine Weile darin herum, dann kam er mit einer Schere in der einen und einem Kamm und einem Handtuch in der anderen Hand wieder heraus.   
„Ich würde sagen, wir bleiben hier draußen. Abgeschnittene Haare sind etwas Lästiges, wenn man sie zusammenkehren muss. Auf der Terrasse ist es nicht schlimm, wenn ein paar liegen bleiben würden.“

Ich nickte und stellte meinen Stuhl so hin, dass John bequem würde um mich herumgehen können.   
Er legte mir das Handtuch um die Schultern und kämmte die vom Wind zerzausten Locken behutsam durch. Nach dem Duschen hatte ich sie nicht gekämmt, so dass sie nun als reines Wirrwarr um meinen Kopf standen. Es war eine langwierige Prozedur und einer der Gründe, warum ich ungern zum Frisör ging und sie deshalb so lange wie möglich wachsen ließ. 

Ich schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Johns Fingern auf meiner Kopfhaut, wenn er behutsam nach einem Knoten suchend durch das Haar strich. Seine Konzentration war spürbar und ich schloss behaglich die Augen. Es war angenehm, mich ihm zu überlassen. 

Als alle Strähnen entwirrt waren, begann er damit sie zu kürzen. Das leise Geräusch der Schere, wenn sie die Haare durchtrennte, schickte ein Kribbeln über meinen Rücken. Warum war mir das noch nie aufgefallen?   
John war mit dem Hinterkopf fertig und stand nun neben mir um die Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich fühlte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, fühlte seine Nähe und Gegenwart als etwas Solides, Dauerhaftes neben mir. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich und ich fühlte, wie jede noch so kleine Berührung weitere Schauer durch meinen Körper jagte. Hitze sammelte sich in meinem Schoß.   
Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es war so angenehm, Johns Finger zu spüren, wenn sie eine Strähne nach der anderen erfassten und kürzten. 

Nun schnitt er die Haare auf der anderen Seite des Kopfes und ich bemerkte den kühlen Wind, der um meinen nun ungeschützten Nacken und die Ohren strich. Ich würde wohl wieder öfter den Schal tragen müssen, in den feucht-kalten Nebeln Londons sowieso. 

John lenkte mich von meinen Gedanken ab, als er sich vor mich stellte.   
„Spreiz die Beine ein wenig“, bat er mich und stellte sich dann so dazwischen, dass eines seiner Beine zwischen meinen war. Er stand so dicht vor mir, dass ich spürte, wie seine Körperwärme in mich hineinsickerte. Mein Körper reagierte so heftig, dass mir das Atmen schwer fiel und ich tief Luft holte. Ich rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her, versuchte die unangenehme Enge meiner Jeans erträglicher zu machen. 

„Bleib bitte ruhig sitzen“, bat John abwesend während er sich auf meine Haare konzentrierte. 

Ich legte die Hände auf seine Hüften und versuchte, ihn ein wenig näher an mich zu ziehen. Er lächelte zu mir herunter und widersetzte sich mit einer leichten Drehung. 

„Soll ich deine Haare schneiden, oder steht dir der Sinn nach etwas anderem?“ Seine Stimme klang so tief, dass ich überrascht zu ihm aufschaute. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine Lippen erschienen mir voller als sonst: er war von der Situation ebenso erregt wie ich es war! 

Schnell schlang ich die Arme um ihn, so dass er gegen mich fiel. Ich stöhnte auf, als sein Oberschenkel dabei gegen meinen Schritt drückte und mein hochsensibles Geschlecht berührte.   
Auch John keuchte kurz auf, stützte sich dann aber an der Rückenlehne des Stuhles auf. Er musterte mich einen Moment lang, dann küsste er mich leidenschaftlich. Es war das, was ich auch wollte und ich versuchte ihn auf meinen Schoß zu ziehen. 

Er wehrte sich behutsam und unterbrach den Kuss. „Lass uns erst die Haare fertig schneiden. Lange dauert es nicht mehr“, beschwichtigte er mich. Ich ließ ihn los, klemmte aber sein Bein zwischen meinen Oberschenkeln ein.

John bückte sich und hob die Schere wieder auf, die er fallen gelassen hatte. Dann kürzte er die letzten Strähnen, die noch übrig geblieben waren. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten und rutschte ungeduldig hin und her. Meine Hand wanderte von seiner Hüfte, wo ich ihn zusätzlich festgehalten hatte – zum Reißverschluss seiner Jeans, doch er schlug sie spielerisch fort. 

„Lass das. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, dass gerade [style type=“italic“]dorthin[/style] juckende Haare gelangen!“, rügte er mich liebevoll und beschwichtige mich mit einem Kuss, den er mir schnell auf die Lippen drückte. 

Ich ließ meine Hand wo sie war, öffnete den Reißverschluss aber nicht. [style type=“italic“]Dagegen[/style] konnte er nichts sagen!

Langsam rieb ich mit dem Daumen über die deutliche Wölbung in seinem Schritt. Es machte mir Spaß ihn weiter zu erregen und wollte sehen, wie lange er sich würde konzentrieren können.   
Allerdings hatte ich vergessen, dass John auch Soldat war und als solcher über starke Nerven verfügte: Er schaffte es tatsächlich meine Haare fertig zu schneiden, bevor er sich zu mir beugte und mich fordernd küsste. 

„Und nun mein Lieber, bist du dran!“, drohte er lächelnd, während er mir das Handtuch von den Schultern nahm und es ausschüttelte. Den abgeschnittenen Haaren schenkte keiner von uns Beachtung, als wir ins Haus zurückliefen und ins Schlafzimmer stürmten. Dort ließen wir uns eng umschlungen auf das Bett fallen. 

John streifte mir das Hemd vom Körper – ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wann er es aufgeknöpft hatte – und bedeckte meine Brust mit Küssen. An einer Brustwarze verharrte er und spielte so lange mit ihr, bis sie sich als kleiner fester Knoten gegen seine Zunge presste. Ich drückte den Kopf in das Kissen und bog den Rücken durch, um ihm näher zu sein. 

Ich spürte, dass er lächelte und sich dann spielerisch der anderen Brustwarze zuwandte. Erst als sich auch diese hart und fest erhoben hatte, ließ er von ihr ab.  
Er küsste sich langsam tiefer, während seine Hände ebenso schnell, wie sie mit meinem Hemd fertig geworden waren, meine Hose öffneten und sie mir zusammen mit Slip und Socken vom Körper streiften. Es schien, als wäre er ebenso gierig auf mich, wie ich es auf ihn war. Allerdings trug er für meinen Geschmack noch immer zu viele Kleidungsstücke! 

Ich wand mich unter ihm hervor – was gar nicht so einfach war, da dass was er mit Lippen und Zunge anstellte, meinem Körper jegliche Kraft nahm – und streifte ihm in fliegender Hast Pullover und Jeans vom Körper. Dann lag er vor mir, nackt und ebenso erregt wie ich es war. Die anfängliche Scheu, die uns trotz allem zu Beginn unserer intimen Beziehung erfasst hatte, war während unsere Liebesspiele der letzten Tage verschwunden. Ich kannte nun die Stellen seines Körpers, an welchen er Liebkosungen eher als Kitzeln empfand und wo sie seinen Atem vor Lust stocken ließen. Ich wusste, wo er es mochte fest angefasst zu werden, und wo er zarte Berührungen vorzog. Und ich spielte mein Wissen aus. Ebenso wie ich meiner Geige die schönsten Töne entlocken konnte – um sie in anderen Momenten als akustisches Folterinstrument zu verwenden – so spielte ich nun auf Johns Körper. 

Mit zarten, kaum spürbaren Liebkosungen strich ich von seinen Schultern zu seinen Hüften hinunter und über seine Beine bis zu den Knien. Dann ließ ich Lippen und Zunge meinen Händen folgen, drehte ihn auf den Bauch und drückte sanfte Küsse in die Kniekehlen. 

Ich kitzelte ihn in den Seiten, um gleich darauf zärtlich hinein zu beißen. Sein Atem stockte und ich spürte lächelnd, wie er sich unter mir wand. Natürlich konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen und ließ meine Hand zur Innenseite eines Oberschenkels gleiten, kitzelte dort die empfindliche Haut wo Damm und Bein aufeinander trafen. 

Mit einem lachenden Knurren stieß John meine Hand fort und warf sich auf mich. Er kniete über mir und nun war ich es, der durchgekitzelt wurde. Wir balgten uns wie junge Hunde und stöhnten, wann immer sich unsere erregten Glieder berührten. Es war eine Mischung aus Lust, Übermut und Verlangen, die uns erfasst hatte. 

Immer wieder küssten wir uns, mal zärtlich und nur mit den Lippen, mal heiß und leidenschaftlich bis wir atemlos innehalten mussten und uns einfach nur anschauten.  
Es war ein solcher Moment, in dem mir bewusst wurde, dass John zwischen meinen gespreizten Beinen kniete und sein Glied genau dort war, wo ich es nie zuvor hatte zulassen können. Er spürte es im gleichen Moment und starrte mich halb fragend, halb entschuldigend an. 

Ich fühlte mich heiß, frei und gelöst. Es gab keine Verpflichtungen, keine Regeln und keine Einschränkungen… nichts, was nicht in Ordnung gewesen wäre. Nichts, was mich hätte zögern lassen.   
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schlang ich die Beine um Johns Hüfte und zog ihn dichter an mich heran. Er stöhnte auf, als sein Glied meinen Damm berührte und ich spürte die warme Feuchtigkeit, die bereits begonnen hatte hervor zu treten und die den Zugang zu meinem Körper benetzte.

Wann, wenn nicht jetzt? Es gab für mich keinen Grund mehr, etwas zurückzuhalten oder zu verbergen. John wusste schon längst, dass ich nicht der gefühllose Soziopath war, als der ich mich selbst bezeichnete um andere davon abzulenken, dass ich in Wahrheit viel zu leicht verletzbar war. John wusste das und hatte es nie ausgenutzt. Er würde es niemals tun. Ich vertraute ihm und ich konnte mich in seiner Gegenwart fallen lassen.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte John heiser und suchte in meinem Gesicht nach einer Antwort. 

Ich nickte knapp. „Tu es!“ 

Er zögerte, doch ich umschlang ihn noch fester und hob ihm mein Becken auffordernd entgegen. Mehr brauchte es nicht um ihn zu überzeugen.

Mit einem Stöhnen gab er nach. Ich spürte, wie seine Eichel über den festen Muskelring glitt und dagegen drängte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und ich hieß es willkommen.   
Mit tiefen Atemzügen lockerte ich die unwillkürlich verspannten Muskeln und uns beiden stockte der Atem, als er fast mühelos in mich glitt. Er war heiß und füllte mich in einer Weise aus, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Es war nicht nur körperlich. Da war mehr und ich [style type=“italic“]wollte[/style] mehr!

Ich wand mich ungeduldig unter ihm, wollte ihn dazu bringen, weiter in mich einzudringen, doch er hielt sich zurück und stemmte sich gegen die Umklammerung meiner Beine. 

„Langsam Sherlock. Ich will dich nicht verletzen und du bist nicht vorbereitet. Nicht mal Gleitmittel…“

„Unsinn!“, fauchte ich. Alle meine Sinne konzentrierten sich auf den einen Punkt, an dem wir verbunden waren und ich wollte mehr davon spüren. „Da ist genug… weiter…“

Es fiel mir schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden. John verstand mich auch so. Mit einem Keuchen ließ er den Kopf fallen und presste die Stirn gegen meine. Jeder Muskel in seinen Armen war angespannt. Ich spürte es, da ich mich an ihn klammerte, um in dem Strudel meiner Empfindungen einen Halt zu haben. 

Langsam, viel zu langsam glitt er weiter in mich, bis er keinen Platz mehr ließ für Worte oder Gedanken. Ich rang nach Atem genoss das Gefühl ein Teil von ihm zu sein, genoss es, von ihm geleitet und geführt zu werden. Trotzdem war da nichts Beherrschendes in der Art, wie John mich nahm. Er war einfach da und füllte mich mit seiner Liebe. 

Liebe, Verlangen, Geborgenheit und tiefes Glück trieben mir Tränen in die Augen und ich ließ sie über meine Wangen laufen.   
Johns Kopf ruckte hoch. „Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte er erschrocken und wollte sich von mir lösen. Ich ließ es nicht zu. 

„Nein! Ich… es tut gut… du tust mir gut und ich…“ Sein Glied zuckte in mir und ich bog unwillkürlich den Körper durch. „John, ich brauche… ich…“

Ich wusste nicht was es war, das ich von ihm wollte. 

Himmel! Ich hatte schon oft Sex gehabt – inzwischen auch mit John – aber nie hatte ich mich dabei so vollkommen und gleichzeitig zerrissen gefühlt. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an! [style type=“italic“]John[/style] fühlte sich wundervoll an. 

Er küsste mich gleichzeitig beruhigend und erregend, während er sich langsam noch tiefer in mich schob. Es kostete ihn alle Kraft die er hatte, um mich nicht mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung zu nehmen. Ich spürte es. Trotzdem konnte ich kaum den Moment abwerten, da er mich vollkommen ausfüllen würde. 

Es schien unendlich lange zu dauern und es waren doch nur wenige Sekunden, bis ich den Druck seiner festen Hoden fühlte. John hatte sich auf seine Ellenbogen aufgestützt, damit er nicht mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf mir lag. Er rang keuchend nach Atem und hatte die Augen fest geschlossen. Ich spürte, er brauchte diesen Moment um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und blieb so ruhig liegen, wie ich konnte. Alles in mir schrie danach mich gegen ihn zu drängen. 

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit entspannten sich Johns Züge und er wich ein wenig zurück, glitt dabei fast aus mir heraus. Ich stöhnte und wollte ihn festhalten, doch dann war er wieder bei mir und erfüllte mich erneut.

Das war es, was ich gewollt hatte und ich drängte mich gegen ihn, nahm seinen langsamen, zärtlichen Rhythmus auf.   
Zuerst war es nur eine Empfindung unter so vielen, doch dann strich er erneut über einen Punkt in meinem Inneren und ich zuckte mit einem Keuchen zusammen. Natürlich wusste ich, was es war und ich hatte von den Gefühlen gehört, die davon ausgelöst wurden, hatte sogar bei John erlebt, was es in einem Mann auslösen konnte, wenn dieser Punkt ganz gezielt gereizt wurde. Doch es selbst zu fühlen, war… Mein Verstand verweigerte sich mir und ich fand keine Worte für dieses unbeschreibliche Empfinden.

Ich stöhnte auf und bog den Rücken durch. Meine Finger bohrten sich in Johns Schultern und ich biss mir auf die Lippen, um nicht sofort zu kommen. Ich wollte es noch nicht enden lassen, auch wenn alle meine Nerven nach Erlösung schrieen. 

John lächelte, während Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn entstanden. Langsam bewegte er sich in mir, strich wieder über das Nervenbündel und meine Sinne glühten. Es gab nur noch einen Bereich, den ich wahrnehmen konnte und ich hätte es nicht anders gewollt. 

Die Bewegungen änderten sich, wurden schneller, drängender. John richtete sich etwas auf und ich legte eines meiner Beine über seine Schulter. Nun konnte er noch tiefer in mich dringen, mich noch tiefer berühren. Ich schluchzte in meiner Ekstase und krallte die Hände in das Laken um in all den Empfindungen einen Halt zu haben. 

John stieß nun energischer zu und wieder und wieder traf er jenen Punkt in mir. Ich fühlte seine Hand, die mein Glied überraschen sanft umschloss. Dann vermischten sich diese Empfindungen und reizten meine Sinne nur noch mehr. 

„Komm Sherlock. Komm für mich“, raunte John und ich konnte gar nicht anders, als der gleichzeitig weichen und fordernden Stimme zu gehorchen. Mit einem Schrei bäumte ich mich auf und mein Samen schoss pulsierend aus mir heraus. 

John warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß noch einige Male hart und kraftvoll in mich, dann lief ein Beben durch seine Körper und er ergoss sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in mir.   
Er sank auf meine Brust und ich schlang die Arme um ihn, zu atemlos um ihn zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte. 

• • •

Wir mussten eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich aufwachte war bereits die Dämmerung hereingebrochen. John lag auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt neben mir und schaute lächelnd auf mich herab, als ich mich blinzelnd in der Realität zurecht fand.   
Ich wollte mich mit dem üblichen Schwung aufsetzen, doch John hielt mich zurück, indem er mir die Hand auf die Brust legte.   
„Langsam. Das war ziemlich heftig und es könnte gut sein, dass du… nun… ein wenig wund bist. Teste lieber vorsichtig aus, was dein Körper zulässt“, riet er mir und beobachtete dann mit Argusaugen, wie ich seinen Worten folgend langsam in die Senkrechte kam. Es stimmte, ich schien wirklich ein wenig wund zu sein, doch es war nichts, was wirklich schmerzhaft war. 

Ich küsste ihn sanft und sofort war die Erinnerung an den Sex wieder da. Aufstöhnend schlang ich die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an mich. Er genoss den Kuss sichtlich, löste sich dann aber mit einem bedauernden Ausdruck in den Augen von mir.   
„Auch wenn ich schon wieder mit dir schlafen könnte… ich glaube, wir brauchen beide noch etwas Ruhe. Dein Körper muss sich erst [style type=“italic“]daran[/style] gewöhnen und meine Rippen brauchen auch etwas Schonung.“ Er hatte den Verband entfernt – oder war das schon vor einigen Stunden im Eifer des Gefechts geschehen? – und deutete auf den sich langsam violett verfärbenden etwas mehr als handtellergroßen Fleck, der seine Haut verunstaltete. 

Ich erschrak. „Habe ich dir weh getan? Brauchst du etwas? Ein Medikament oder eine Salbe?“ Ich wollte schon aus dem Bett springen, als er mich zurück hielt. 

„Nichts davon. Was ich jetzt brauche sind eine Schulter um den Kopf darauf zu legen und zwei Arme, die mich festhalten. Und all das ist schon hier im Bett.“

Ich schmunzelte und erfüllte ihm den Wunsch. Es fühlte sich gut an, ihn so nahe bei mir zu spüren. Sein Atem strich über meine Haut und wieder entstand die schon bekannte Geborgenheit und Zufriedenheit in mir. Schweigend schaute ich den Schatten der Dämmerung zu, wie sie langsam das Schlafzimmer eroberten. 

„Du hattest nichts dagegen, dass wir nicht sofort nach London zurück gekehrt sind?“, fragte ich John irgendwann, als es schon längst Nacht geworden war. 

John bewegte leicht den Kopf. Es sollte wohl ein Kopfschütteln sein. „Nein. Ich habe dir ja schon gesagt, dass ich sehr gerne hierher gekommen bin und jetzt“, er richtete sich auf und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Mund, “bin ich noch viel lieber auf der Insel.“

Unten im Wohnzimmer klingelte ein Handy und John und ich wechselten einen fragenden Blick, dann zuckten wir beide mit den Schultern. Mycroft hatte etwas davon gemurmelt, dass er uns eine Möglichkeit ihn zu erreichen hier lassen würde. Nun, wenn es Mycroft war, konnte er warten, bis ich wieder in London war. 

[style type=“italic“]Diese[/style] Zeit, die John und mir noch geblieben war, bevor wir uns wieder in unser turbulentes Leben stürzten, gehörte uns ganz allein und daran konnte auch kein neugieriger Bruder, kein Detective Inspektor und kein Verbrechen der Welt etwas ändern. 

Ich küsste John auf die Stirn und zog die Decke über uns beide.

„Ich liebe dich“, murmelte er, schon deutlich schläfrig, und kuschelte sich noch etwas dichter an mich. 

„Und du bist das, was meinem Leben gefehlt hat um es lebenswert zu machen, John. Ich liebe dich“, gab ich leise zurück, bevor auch ich mich, sein Lächeln auf meiner Haut spürend, dem Schlaf überließ. 

• • •

ENDE


End file.
